The Chicken Reform
by PixiePaws1
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling AU with young!Emma & young!Killian. Thanks to a chance encounter with royalty, Killian and Liam Jones experience an unexpected change in fortune, and their lives are changed forever. No one could predict that the kingdom of Misthaven also wouldn't be the same after a blue-eyed orphan boy wins the undivided attention of a loved and adored little princess.
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**The Chicken Reform**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT, but I do like to fiddle with the characters!_

 _A/N - Thank you to_ 4getfulimaginator for writing a wonderful summary for this story!

Granny's fruit cake was legendary, in that not only was she famous for it in the large seaside village but royalty patronised the Lucas bakery to regularly enjoy it. At least once a month, Queen Snow would bring her only daughter, four year old, Princess Emma, to visit her best friend, Red, Granny's granddaughter. Snow owed much to the people of this village as they had risked their lives to shelter her during her years on the run from, Regina, the Evil Queen. Despite the headache that regular scheduled visits in public made for her security, Snow refused to forego seeing her friends. Royal patronage had done much to secure the livings of many of the village businesses. This was her way of paying back her people and they loved their Queen for it.

Emma just loved the cake.

Try as her mother might, relentless though her governess was with the etiquette lessons, without fail, within two minutes of the sumptuous baked treat being placed in front of her, Emma had half her cake down the front of her dress and the other half hanging out of her mouth.

"Oh, Emma, what was I thinking putting you in white, today?" Snow sighed and shook her head.

"Sowwy, foo nummy," Emma said, and smiled hugely as she used her fingers to stuff a cake corner into the side of mouth. It only made the other corner fall out.

"I'm going to assume that was an apology of some fashion," Snow said. She turned her attention to her own cake, which she picked at daintily. Popping a cherry into her mouth, she closed her eyes as she savoured the tart juice that was enhanced with the spices that Granny refused all offers to name.

"Snow!" Red called an enthusiastic greeting. She bounced over to the table and Snow jumped up to hug her friend. Snow had tried many times over the years to get Red to move into the castle so they could see each other all the time, but castle life was too stifling for the free spirited woman. They separated and Red turned to hug Emma, who was Red's god daughter, only to find that Emma's attention was wholly occupied elsewhere.

On the other side of the window stood a young boy of about 4 or 5. He looked as though he was living very rough. He wore brown trousers and a thin shirt that may have once been cream coloured but was now covered in coal dust. His hair was black, or it may have been dark brown, it was difficult for Snow or Red to tell as it too, was covered in coal dust. His face had fared a little better, showing signs that he had dunked it in a water barrel or the nearby stream. His skin was pale where it was clean, but the coal dust still clung to the extraordinary eyelashes that framed the most exquisite big blue eyes. Those eyes were trained on Emma.

Snow observed the boy's skinny frame, the sharp collarbones easily viewed through the gaping holes in his threadbare shirt, and her first thought was that he was looking at the wasted cake pieces that Emma was sporting down her front and thinking how he could put those to far better use. Then she realised she was completely wrong. The boy was awestruck with Emma, herself. He looked at the golden haired girl as if he was seeing the sun for the first time. Emma was looking pretty awestruck in return. Cake forgotten, she gaped at the boy. It was the oddest of meetings. The princess and the coal boy. Given to the occasional romantic flight of fancy, Snow exchanged a wink with Red.

"I think it might be True Love," Snow whispered to Red. "Do you know who he is?"

"I think his name is, William, or something like that. Turned up last week. He has a brother but I've not seen any sign of a parent. They both work in the mine."

"Mine? At his age? That coal dust will ruin his lungs. He's too young, I'll have to do something about that." Snow was not happy. She and her husband, David, had worked hard to ensure the children of the kingdom were not used in work that unnecessarily endangered their health. Coal mining for very young children was one type of work that she had banned.

While Snow and Red were discussing the boy, Emma had grabbed a handful of cake crumbs from her dress and held them out to the boy.

"Want some? It's very good," Emma informed her admirer.

"Definitely True Love, Emma never shares cake. She usually manages to wheedle David's share as well!"

The boy nodded, his eyes opening even wider in shock that this gorgeous golden creature was offering him cake. He reached in through the open window, but one of the Queen's guards saw the youngster and pulled him away by the scruff of his neck.

"Away with you. Show some respect for your Queen and the Princess," The guard told him, roughly.

"Stop!" The Queen commanded. "Leave him alone." Snow jumped up from the table and walked briskly outside intent on rescuing the boy from the over zealous guard. Emma shot past her mother and, wearing a fierce expression, kicked the guard in the shin.

"You let him go, Graham. Don't be so mean!" Emma took hold of Graham's arm and pulled as hard as she could.

Only Graham knows for sure whether it was the Queen or the Princess he obeyed but he let go of his struggling captive. The boy stumbled a bit as the impetus nearly knocked him off his feet, but he regained his balance and, before he could get into anymore trouble, he gave Emma and Snow a sketchy bow and then turned tail and ran. Emma hitched up her skirts, evidently intending to give chase, but her mother placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't," Snow admonished. Emma looked up at her mother, crestfallen.

"But he was hungry. Couldn't you see, Mama? I want to help him," Emma said.

"I am so proud of what you tried to do for him, Emma. It is very kind of you to see he needed help and to want to give him that help," Snow said as she knelt down to look her daughter in the eye so she could convey her absolute sincerity. "We will help him. First we have to find out about him and if he has any parents. I will ask Granny and Red to go see him at the mine tomorrow and take him some food," Snow said as she looked up and over Emma's head to lock eyes with her friends who were now outside with them. Granny nodded that she understood what Snow was really asking. Which was, find him, get him out of that mine, feed him up and hold onto him until Snow could get the full story.

The young man's life was about to change, but first would come the matter of the chickens. A most serious matter, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: Coal Dust & Sunshine

**The Chicken Reform**

 _So touched that some of you are enjoying this bit of fluff._

 **Chapter 2 - Coal Dust & Sunshine**

Killian ran all the way through the lesser frequented pathways of the village until he reached what passed for home. It was just a few lengths of torn canvas draped over a very rough wooden frame and secured with rope. The materials had been salvaged by his brother, Liam, from the ship on which they'd been travelling after it had foundered in heavy seas. Their father had long deserted them several ports back, and the old captain had allowed them to stay on board and earn passage. The work had been back breaking but the two lads had loved the freedom and the fresh air.

The brothers had been the only survivors and had nearly lost their lives in the ferocious violence of the storm. After dragging their water logged carcasses to shore they had only just managed to avoid being murdered by wreckers, the vicious opportunists that stole the cargo and anything else of value from ships that came to grief in the sharp reefs. The wreckers were focussed on killing any of the crew and securing the cargo that had managed to make it to shore. Two small boys had been virtually invisible amongst the steep waves. Liam was four years older but early life spent in perpetual near starvation meant he was not much stronger than his younger brother. Liam had been nothing less than heroic that night in keeping his brother afloat and getting him to shore. It had been a brutal and bloody night all around, and the two boys were well aware of how close they'd come to losing their lives.

Taking refuge in a hollow in the dunes and long grass, they'd waited until the thieves had picked the leavings of the wreck clean. When the shore was finally deserted, they had dragged to the beach the few pieces of ripped sail and broken wood that floated forlornly in the shallows. In the weak dawn light they wrestled their prizes into a thicket of trees and spent the morning erecting the best shelter they could manage. It wasn't pretty nor was it wind or water proof but it was relatively solid and gave them some sense of shelter. By the time they'd finished the wind had dried the long dune grasses and they pulled up as much as they could manage and piled them onto the floor of their shelter. Exhausted, they had both collapsed and slept for several hours until their stomachs woke them.

Their first bit of luck came when Killian opened his eyes and was nearly blinded by something very bright. The sun had risen hot after the storm and it was reflecting off something embedded in the plank near his foot. In the bright day, Killian recognised the plank as being from the aft store room as it held the strange knife marks that the cook had made in it. Cut into the plank were small holes and two of them still held a small silver coin each. The rest had been lost to the sea, paying the cook's way into the after life.

Understandably the boys had been ecstatic at such a fortunate find and had made their way into the village in search of food, clothes and work. They asked all over the village, avoiding the tavern and the butchers where they recognised several of the wreckers, but no-one would offer them work. It was while they were tucking into a plate of cheese and bread from a market stall that they overheard a conversation from a man who turned out to be the foreman of the coal mine that was situated a mile from the village. He was lamenting to a colleague of the lost profit from the shafts where the coal was squeezed between the hardest rock.

Liam had approached the table and talked the foreman into taking the two youngsters on. It required the man to turn a blind eye to their ages since they were both under the limit set for child mine workers by the Crown, but he'd been so impressed with Liam's good manners and the fierce determination and desperation in their young faces, that he couldn't turn them away. It was clear they needed work.

They were small and they could get into the tightest of the nooks to ensure that no scrap of coal was left behind. It was a filthy sweaty dangerous job in suffocatingly cramped conditions, but they were grateful for the work and the wages were enough to get them some food in their bellies and to buy some rudimentary essentials, such as a blanket they could share and very basic cooking equipment.

Killian hated the work, he hated the claustrophobic walls of the mine. Every minute he was in the black pits, he felt as though he was trapped. He never complained, though. He didn't want Liam to think less of him or call him a baby, so he toughed it out; never letting on how the air choked his soul and burned his eyes, blocking out all the light and any dreams he may have had for a future life on the sea. There was no port in this village and at the present rate of earning, they may never have enough to travel to one. Both brothers yearned to be at sea again, but that life seemed far beyond them as they crawled through the dimly light mine shafts.

Any other day Killian wouldn't have been anywhere near the Lucas bakery. Instead he would invariably have been up to his neck in coal and dust, but as it happened, the day that Queen Snow and Princess Emma had come to the village was the day the mine foreman had needed to get a message to his wife. Not wanting to leave the site he sent Killian off on this errand for him. Before he went on his way, Killian dunked his head in the stream so as to be partially presentable to the foreman's missus. Liam would have expected no less, as they may be down on their luck but 'standards, little brother'. He took off at a run, grateful for the reprieve of fresh air. There might have been a quicker way to get to the foreman's house, but if Killian _accidentally_ took a wrong turn that resulted in him going past the bakery and getting a nose full of delicious pastry smells to clear the stench of sweat and coal from his lungs, then where was the harm.

He hadn't bargained on seeing the sun personified.

The girl in the bakery was the prettiest thing Killian had ever seen. Her hair was light itself, her eyes the brightest and the most mischievous, and he was sure once she could actually get her mouth closed, since it was over full with cake at the moment, she would have the loveliest of smiles.

He stood outside the bakery wearing a ridiculously dreamy expression, completely enthralled. When she managed to swallow down her cake and smiled at him while she offered him her leftover crumbs, Killian felt a welcoming warmth expand from his heart to his fingertips. Reaching his hand towards hers, utterly unaware of how grimy his hands were, he felt like he was reaching for something so much more than cake. Her smile bathed him in joy. His world was no longer black as pitch.

Then the guard grabbed him by the neck and the blond angel of light hurled herself into battle on his behalf. When the princess, for now he knew she was a princess, had liberated him from the guard, his first impulse was to run. Sharply he remembered the manners his older brother had drilled into him and he made a bow towards the warrior princess who had secured his freedom and the Queen who was watching him with great interest. Knowing he had already pushed his luck, Killian hightailed it out of there as fast as he could to complete his errand.

He didn't know if he was going to tell Liam of the events of the day. He thought perhaps that this was something just for him. That night while his stomach ached with hunger, his dreams were alive with fancies of golden hair and bright smiles and brave deeds done in service to a princess for which he was rewarded with more cake than two boys could eat in two life times. 


	3. Chapter 3 Offer in the Baking

**The Chicken Reform**

 _Thank you so much for the kind reviews and the follows._

 **Chapter 3 - Offer in the Baking**

Liam sighed and turned his eyes skywards before reaching down a helping hand to Killian. His little brother seemed to be in quite the day dream this morning. He had already fallen on his face three times after tripping over two rocks and a tree root and they still hadn't reached the village.

"Killian, what has gotten into you? Can you not see you where you're going?" Liam put his arm over his brother's shoulder and took to directing him around any potential obstacles that could be tripped over, fallen on or walked into.

"Sorry," was all Killian said as he bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to explain that a whole day later he was still dazzled by his serendipitous encounter. That he, Killian Jones, abandoned, shipwrecked, poor as dirt, coal boy, had truly been in the presence of actual royalty.

And they'd been _kind_ to him! It really was quite the event for one small boy to take in.

"Hard work awaits, brother. You need your wits about you in the mine. I can't watch you every second," Liam admonished. He saw Killian scratch behind his ear. Something he did when he was agitated or embarrassed. "It's alright. Just get your head out of the clouds." Liam stopped them both and turned his brother to face him. "I'm very proud of you. I feel bad that I have to let you go down in that mine. You work hard and you don't complain but I know how much you hate it. We'll keep looking for other work. Something safer. You're all I have left, Killian," Liam's voice broke slightly on his brother's name. "I'd give my life to keep you from harm."

Killian ducked his head to keep from looking into Liam's eyes which he knew would be uncharacteristically shiny. His brother was rarely given to sentiment, usually showing his regard by thumping his little brother's arm or a gentle ruffle of Killian's hair. Both boys were feeling a bit fragile. The life threatening events of the shipwreck and, being perpetually exhausted from work that was too strenuous for their immature frames, catching up with them. They were just too young to cope with all that life had thrown at them in their short lives, but they still had each other and together they made a formidable team.

They made their way to the village and purchased a scant breakfast of a slice of bread and a boiled egg to be washed down with the weakest of tea. They ate in companionable silence. Killian's gaze gravitated to the bakery across the square where he found Granny Lucas was looking intently back at him. He gulped and dropped his eyes to his breakfast immediately, feeling very uncomfortable under such close scrutiny. Liam had observed his brother's odd behavior and looked up to see what had disturbed him. He saw the owner of the bakery heading towards them and he wondered what Killian could possibly have done to warrant such attention.

Granny had been keeping an eye out for the two boys since sunrise. When she saw them enter the square, she refrained from immediately approaching them in favor of observing them first. The older boy was nearly a full head taller than his brother. He had dark curly hair, a strong jaw and blue eyes, slightly lighter in shade than his sibling. Just like his brother, he was very thin, but his height and broad shoulders foretold of the solid frame he would have at maturity, provided he received enough sustenance in his growing years. The boys were close, that much was clear. The older boy had a protective arm about his brother and the younger's blue eyes were filled with love and pride as he listened intently to what his brother was telling him.

Granny had the uncharacteristic maternal urge to grab them both up in a tight hug.

She clucked her tongue and shook her head, affronted at the meager meal the boys purchased from Mrs. Beale's stall. Granny considered a slice of bread and a boiled egg to be a woefully inadequate breakfast to fuel the sort of work she knew they would undertake in the mine. It also didn't escape her sharp eyes that neither one carried nor bought anything that looked like lunch.

 _'Well, that just won't do,_ ' Granny decided. Trying to look as non-threatening as possible, quite the challenge for her, she approached the boys. The younger one's eyes went very wide and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there when he realised she was coming towards them. Granny would not be deterred, though, especially as she was following a royal command. Snow was interested in the story behind the boys and it fell to Granny to obtain the details and report them to the Queen.

"Morning, boys," Granny greeted them.

Liam seemed slightly suspicious that she had come up to them but always erred on the side of good manners, so he gave her a quick bow.

"Good morning, Milady," Liam responded, cautiously. He stepped in front of Killian, ever the protective older brother.

"Milady?" Granny, almost snorted. "Most all folks here call me Granny. I guess you two are new in town? I know pretty much all the young'uns here," Granny said. She took off her glasses and gave them a polish, fully aware the action made her appear slightly distracted. It made the boys feel a little less on guard.

"Can't help but notice that you two have yet to sample the fare at my bakery. Finest cake in the kingdom, so I'm told," she said, not at all shy about the claim. She knew her worth, after all. "Even attracts royalty," she said with a pointed glance at Killian over his brother's shoulder. Liam was going to interrogate Killian about that look, later.

"You two got names?" Granny asked.

"Liam Jones, and my brother, Killian," Liam said, and bowed again with Killian scrambling to his feet to follow suit.

"Well, Master Liam, you've got better manners than most. Your parents must be very proud?" She asked, knowing it was obvious the question was a ploy to pry but felt she could push a little.

"Alas, we have just ourselves, Milady, but I am proud of my brother. He is a fine young man," Liam said as he clapped Killian on the back. The attention resulted in a Killian's pale skin flushing bright red. Granny bit back a smirk as Liam was still very much a young man, himself, despite his fine manners and solicitous attitude.

"I'm guessing from the half of the coal in the kingdom that you're wearing on your clothes that you've been working in the mine?" She asked.

"Nothing wrong with it. It's honest work," Liam said, drawing himself up to his full height. He was worried, now. The foreman had warned them they were over young to work in the mine. If this woman made trouble about their ages they could lose what chance they had to feed themselves.

"Settle down, lad. I'm not faulting you for it, but," she gestured for Liam to come a little away from Killian so she could speak quietly to him. "But you got to know that mine is no safe place for either of you? Maybe I can help with that."

"What you say is true. I don't want Killian in the mine. But there's no other work to be had, Milady. We tried. No-one else would have us," he said, his tone slightly bitter. "We even asked at your bakery, but the lady said, no."

Granny looked perplexed at that. She couldn't imagine a soft touch like Ruby would have turned these two young gentlemen away.

"When did you ask?" Granny inquired.

"Two weeks ago," Liam advised.

Putting the time frames together she realised what had happened.

"Lady you met? Was she short with grey hair? Look even older than me?" She asked. Liam nodded, a small scowl on his handsome face. "That was Miss Orwell. She was minding the shop while Red, my grand daughter, and I went to do some deliveries. I can't imagine she was too friendly. She's not one for youngsters."

Liam shook his head in agreement, Miss Orwell had all but tossed them out of the door. He had been quite offended as he saw no fault in seeking honest work and he had been as polite and respectful as he knew how.

"How about this?" Granny fixed him with an intense stare over the top of her glasses. Liam could practically hear her mind ticking over. Her mouth, which had been drawn tight as Liam had spoke, quirked into a small, conspiratorial smile. "Red doesn't always keep her mind on the job and she's a might flighty for shop work. She's going to leave me one day. I know she's got her heart set on working at the tavern." Granny rolled her eyes to indicate her opinion on that life plan.

Killian was all agog at the idea of anyone not wanting to work in a bakery with all that wonderful food.

"I can always use some help. Lifting flour sacks, making deliveries and such. Maybe, just maybe, one of you might be worth training up to take over from Red," Granny mused. She made a show of looking over both boys. "Take's a special touch to work pastry. Red hasn't got the patience."

Liam and Killian both gasped at the offer. Killian's thoughts turned immediately to the possibility of being in the bakery if, and when, the golden princess returned. Liam didn't want to lose the chance to get Killian out of the mine, but he wasn't one to make a hasty decision. What Granny was offering sounded all well and good as a possibility, but the reality was that they both had jobs, right now. The foreman had been good to them and Liam didn't want to repay his kindness by throwing his job back in his face after only two weeks.

"Milady, you make a generous offer. May we speak to you tomorrow? We must get to work or risk our wages for the day," Liam said. His mind was a whirl trying to look at all the angles of the offer on the table..

Granny could see the hesitation. "I know you miners get a noon break. Why don't you both come to the bakery then? I'll throw in some lunch, too. You're both skin and bones." She held up her hand to still the protests from both boys. "We can talk over what I'd expect from both of you. Deal?" She held out her hand to Liam.

Killian was on tenterhooks as his brother took a deep breath and release it through his nose while he considered the proposal. Liam hated charity, but he would certainly accept a meal for his brother.

"Done!" Liam confirmed and took the proffered hand to shake it firmly.

The two lads smiled brightly at Granny and took off to begin, what they hoped, might be one of their last shifts in the depths of the mine.

Granny watched the boys run off. She hadn't expected such manners from the two ragamuffins and found herself unable to stop smiling as she went back to her shop. It was going to be a genuine pleasure to help the brothers and the notion of seeing those bright blue eyes and adorable smiles every day, warmed her through. She tried not to get too carried away, however. She was quite certain that once Snow met them, she, too, would see that there was something extraordinary about the Jones boys and would likely move them where she could directly participate in their lives and welfare. They were destined to grow up heart breakers, the pair of them.

 _'Just got to get them out of that mine in one piece first,'_ Granny reminded herself. 


	4. Chapter 4: Butterfly

_Author's note: Some of you have asked me what the title of this story means. In this case, 'reform' is of a political nature, an act of Parliament or Law that changes another._

 _Thank you for the very kind reviews and encouraging words. I sorely needed some fluffy Duckling goodness to counteract my heartbreak after 5x02._

 **Chapter 4: Butterfly**

 _Dearest Snow,_

 _The boy that Emma was so taken with is, Killian Jones. He looks to be about 5. His brother's name is Liam. He's about 10 or 11. They're orphans, or claim to be. Two days ago I offered them work with me to get them out of the mines. They accepted but wanted to finish out the week at the mine because Mr Darnley, the foreman, had done right by them. They both have the nicest manners and so respectful. Proper little gentlemen. Going to clean up real nice. I'm more than happy to take them both in, so no need to rush down here. I'll keep them safe._

 _You give that little one a hug for me._

 _Yours,_  
 _Granny_

"So Granny will feed him?" Emma asked, as she failed miserably to get all the porridge on her spoon into her expectant mouth. She frowned as a big glob dropped off the spoon and into her lap. She scooped it up with her fingers and stuffed it in her mouth with no grace whatsoever.

David, who was accustomed to his daughter's less than perfect table manners, picked up his napkin and wiped Emma's fingers. She smiled up at her father adoringly.

"Yes, Sweetheart. Granny's been taking care of them until I can get there," Snow assured her daughter. "They are no doubt the best fed little boys in the whole Kingdom."

David gave his wife 'the look'.

"What?" Snow feigned ignorance.

"Until you get there?" David turned and winked at Emma, "Which means once your mother gets a hold of them, Granny will only get to see them if she comes here to the castle."

Emma laughed and clapped her hands. "I'll get to play with him? The boy with the pretty eyes?"

Snow smiled indulgently at her little girl. "Yes, you will. There's room for them both, here. Killian can even join you for some of your lessons., and-."

"Hold on, Snow. The boys might have something to say about all this. Young boys usually don't want anything to do with little girls." David picked up Emma and she squealed in delight as he pulled her onto his shoulders. "I thought girls were something to be avoided when I was five."

"Oh, Charming, you were a sheep herder, don't get me started on what you liked when you were five," Snow rolled her eyes.

"Giddy up, Papa," Emma demanded. She grabbed his hair in her small hands and thumped his chest with her heels. "Can we go get the boys now?"

"How about we go meet them tomorrow, just you and me? Your mother has a meeting with the ambassador from the Northern Isles that will go for most of the day," David suggested.

'But I want to go! I found them and I so want to see Emma when she meets that boy properly. It was adorable the way they just stared at each other." Snow protested.

"All the more reason for me to go!" He jiggled Emma about until he had her bridal style in his arms. "Sounds like I need to have a good talk to this boy about his intentions. He might be trying to take my Princess away."

Snow snorted in a most unregal fashion. "You have at least ten years before you need to start worrying about that. Although," she couldn't help but bait him a little, "sure looked like True Love to me. I was a victim for blue eyes, stands to reason my daughter would be, too."

"Yes, pretty eyes," Emma nodded and squirmed in her father's arms to reach to the table for a pear. She took a bite, but sneezed and pear juice, among other things, landed on David's cheek.

"See, Charming, how can any boy covered in coal dust compare to the magnificence that is you?" Snow smirked, but she picked up a napkin and wiped her husband's face.

David got his way in the end. The next day, he and Emma, along with Graham, went to the village to meet the Jones brothers with a view to sounding them out on the idea of being taken in as wards at the castle. Emma loved traveling with her father as he let her wear breeches and ride her pony astride, although she was less impressed with being on the lead rein.

Snow got the ambassador and a long, long discussion about trade routes and corn prices. She was not amused.

David stopped at Granny's bakery to greet his friends and drop a letter from Snow. As predicted, Granny was none too pleased that Snow might shanghai the boys before she even had the chance at a good run to give them some good old fashioned mothering. Still, she knew that this way the boys would be granted many opportunities by which they could improve their future prospects. In the last couple of days she had been feeding them and had provided them with a change of clothes and a warm, dry place to sleep off the ground. She had not been surprised that their show of manners proved to be a natural state and not put on in any way. 'Good form', Liam had called it.

They told her stories of their time at sea but refrained from any mention of their parents. The omission telling her more than they probably guessed.

Leaving Granny's with a basket full of goodies, the royal entourage made their way to the mine. The foreman was shocked, to say the least, to receive an impromptu visit from the King. When he learned that the reason for the visit was to meet the Jones boys, the foreman could have been knocked over by a feather. Questions by the dozens threatened to spill from his lips but he schooled himself to refrain from asking. He sent one of his men to fetch the boys and offered to show the King and the Princess around the site.

While the foreman described the mining operation and discussed monthly yields and market prices, with her father, Emma was distracted by an enormous yellow, purple and black butterfly that had landed on the large milkweed bush about 10 feet away. She had heard about these butterflies. Her Mama had told her they were called 'Royal Beauties' but Emma had only seen paintings of them, never a real one.

"I'm royal, too. And my Papa says I'm a beauty," Emma whispered to the butterfly. It was doubtful the creature would have taken any notice even if it could have heard her. Self-involved individuals that butterflies are.

Emma slipped her hand from her father's and carefully approached the butterfly. David shot a glance to check what his daughter was up to. "Don't wander off, Emma," He warned.

"Flutterby, Papa!" Emma exclaimed and pointed to the insect. "See?"

David smiled, indulgently, but still wagged a finger at her. "Yes, I see. You can look but don't wander off."

Emma acknowledged the instruction with a sombre nod, but she was really only responding to the tone and not the words; her attention already turned back to her quarry. Not understanding that a butterfly was going to react to a change in air pressure rather than the sight of a small girl, Emma adopted an exaggerated posture of stealth and actually got to within a hand's breadth of grabbing the insect. As fate and, the proximity to the coast, would have it, one of the many brisk zephyrs that played about the shoreline blew across the mine site and the butterfly let go its hold on the milkweed branch and let itself be carried away.

Determined not to be denied her prize, Emma took off after the jewelled beauty. As is the way with very young children, she gave chase paying no heed to the path she followed. David looked over just in time to see Emma run across the track that led from the coal storage area, almost under the feet of the bullock team pulling a heavily laden coal cart, then she disappeared into the immense mounds of coal that awaited loading and transport.

"EMMA!" David screamed, and began an immediate pursuit of his wayward daughter; his heart in his mouth. His cry had alerted Graham, who also took off after the princess.

The bullock driver, quite rightly, could never have anticipated a small girl suddenly appearing on the track in front of him nor his King chasing after her. She was gone almost as quickly as she appeared but the driver's reflexes had already responded and he had hauled on the reins and turned the team. Unfortunately, he turned them too sharply and chaos erupted as the cart began to overturn, sending coal in all directions. The bullocks were in severe distress as gravity pushed the heavy cart off its wheels and onto its side and sent the driver sprawling. The reinforced side planks of the cart exploded outwards, hurling deadly splinters in all directions, including at David and Graham, who had to dive out of the way. The fallen cart exerted immense pressure on the animals whose bodies were still following the impetus of their forward motion. Brought up short, they crashed to the ground in a tangle of flailing limbs.

For several heartbeats not one person moved. The only sounds were the laboured breathing and distress-filled groans of the bullocks and the moaning of the bullock team driver whose left leg was twisted at a sickening angle. Miraculously, none of the bullocks appeared to have sustained anything more serious than cuts and bruises.

Those who had witnessed the accident were already headed over to assist. Other men seemed to appear from nowhere and before many moments had passed, helpers were swarming over the accident scene, calming the bullocks and getting them back on their feet, untangling the harnesses and tending to the driver.

"The King! Check the King!" The foreman shouted as he directed several men towards David.

Liam and Killian, who had exited the mine entrance just as the accident had occurred, were all big eyes and opened mouths.

"The King? Liam, the King!" Killian said, excitedly.

"Yes, little brother, but calm yourself and let's see if we can help in any way," Liam said, and he placed a steadying hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a push. They were both covered in coal dust and small puffs blew into air with every step they took.

David had already gotten to his feet and was helping Graham up as the first wave of helpers reached them but he waved them off.

"See to the driver!" David instructed and took off at a run to find Emma. Graham was a only a beat behind.

"You there, Liam, Killian, start picking up the coal," the foreman, who pointed to the coal pieces that had scattered away from the main pile spilling from the overturned cart.

The boys started out on the pieces that had rolled the furthest and ran to and fro collecting armfuls to be placed on the closest stock pile. They were on the second run, when Graham came running into view from between the huge coal mounds. He was wearing a panicked expression.

"The Princess! We need help!" Graham yelled over the din. He ran up to the foreman who was a little slow on the uptake. Graham grabbed the man's arm and started to drag him back the way he'd come. "NOW, man!"

Killian heard the words 'princess' and 'help' and dropped his load of coal to follow Graham and the foreman. Liam saw Killian take off and was soon following along with two other men who also wanted to help.

Emma had chased her butterfly until it had settled a few feet down from the top of an enormous coal heap about 40 feet in height. Not at all deterred, and caring not one whit about getting her clothes dirty, she scrambled up the slope. Coal dust erupted everywhere she put a hand or a foot. It got in her mouth and up her nose and in her eyes, but on she went, higher and higher. She was nearly within reach of the butterfly when she heard her father's anguished cry and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"EMMA! DON'T MOVE! NOT ONE INCH!" David could hardly breathe. He was acutely aware of Emma's precarious position. One wrong move and the loose coal would start to collapse and likely bury the small girl. He sent Graham for help as he paced helplessly at the edge of the heap, knowing full well he weighed too much to attempt the climb.

"Gods! Don't let her move, Highness. It's not secure. It'll come down on her head," The foreman said as he ran up to the King, his tone was urgent.

"How do we get her down?" David asked, barely keeping it together. He ran his fingers though his hair and tried to get air into lungs. He couldn't think clearly. Horrific images of Emma's broken body crushed under the coal popped into his mind to torment him.

"First we need to get a rope on her. Liam?" The foreman looked at the older Jones boy, who nodded and ran off to retrieve a rope. "Maybe we can get the rope over that tree branch and if she ties it on herself we can lift her off?" He didn't sound at all sure.

"That tree is too far and she's only four. She can barely tie her own boots," David fought to keep from shouting.

Killian looked up at Emma who was looking back down at him. It seemed that she had begun to understand that she was in danger and her bottom lip was starting to tremble and tears were forming in her huge green eyes. He smiled at her, hoping to make her feel a little less frightened and when her mouth managed a small smile, he felt it to be a huge victory.

Emma's foot slipped and sent several chunks of coal rolling downwards.

"Papa?" Her small voice quavered, barely carrying down to her father.

"Just stay still, sweetheart. Don't move, you're alright while you don't move. Try to be the statue of the fairy from the rose garden. You can do that. I know you can," David called up to Emma. "How fast do you think I could get up there? How fast will it collapse? I could protect her with my body."

Graham's brow furrowed. "Highness, with respect, that's foolishness. You know you won't make it halfway before it comes down."

David exhaled sharply, not liking to hear the sense in Graham's argument. He looked up at the coal heap, it looks mountainous from his angle. Then occurred to him - how?

"How do you make these mounds so high? How do you get the coal up there to begin with?" David asked. His eyes sought out Emma's, she looked so tiny and frail. "Will it get me up there?"

The foreman shook his head. "We build a ramp, disassemble it when the heap is high enough and rebuild at the next site. I'm sorry, Your Highness, we only finished pulling it down yesterday. It takes 2 days to put up."

David was growing frantic

Killian had listened intently to the foreman dash the King's hopes. He knew what he had to do. Knew what he was willing to do to help the warrior princess who had captured his attention and would not relinquish it. Knew what Liam would expect.

"Your Highness, I'll go up and get her," Killian offered, and David turned to look at the young boy.

David's first impulse was to ignore the boy, not taking him seriously, but then he realised that Killian was likely the only one who stood any chance of success due to his light frame. Still it was a risk. He knelt down to look Killian right in the eye.

"Lad, are you sure? I know this is a lot to ask. I know how dangerous this is, but you are the lightest. Do you really think you can do this?" David asked. "You're sure you can make it all the way up there without getting scared yourself? We don't want to have to rescue both of you."

"I know he can, Your Highness. When we were on the ship, he used to fairly run up the rigging to the crow's nest. Light on his feet, is Killian, and that's what's needed," Liam had returned with the rope. He nodded solemnly at David then bent to tie the rope around Killian's waist.

"Now, little brother, you be careful," Liam said. He kept his gaze on the sheepshank he was tying with trembling fingers, so Killian wouldn't see the fear in his eyes. This was risky and if his brother put one foot wrong they could lose him and the princess.

"Killian, try going up from the other side, the slope is not as steep and if you cause a slide the princess may still be safe," the foreman said and pointed to his suggested starting point.

David cut the rope at a the rough halfway point and Killian coiled it and slipped it over his head and passed one arm through it. This would be the rope that Killian would tie about Emma when he reached her.

"I'll be careful, Liam. You'll see. I'll make you proud," Killian assured his brother and patted Liam awkwardly on the arm. Liam responded by sweeping his brother into a tight hug.

"I'm already proud of you, brother. Always," Liam assured him, quietly.

David swallowed around the lump in his throat. He hated risking a child this way, but he couldn't lose his daughter. When Liam released his brother, the King took Killian's hand and shook it.

"Good luck, Son. Save her, please," David said.

Emma had only heard about half of what was being said down below. Her knees had started to shake under the strain of keeping still. The terror was beginning to make her feel nauseous. Biting her lip, she watched as the boy with the beautiful eyes, with whom she'd been fascinated at the bakery, give her a wink and then walk to the other side of the heap and out of her sight. She knew he was going to try to reach her. She thought him very brave to try.

Killian stepped up to the base of the heap at the point the foreman had suggested. He was terrified, for he was still just a small boy and the coal heap so very high, but his golden princess had saved him and now it was his turn to save her. He wouldn't let her down or he would die trying. 


	5. Chapter 5: Descent

**The Chicken Reform**

A/n - thank you again for all the kind words. So nice of you to take to time to my little story. Sorely needed some fluff today after that heartbreaking scene in 5x03 *sob*

 **Chapter 5: Descent**

Killian put one tentative foot onto the coal heap. Two pieces of coal rolled off and hit his other foot. Taking a deep breath, which did nothing to ease the hammering of his heart, he dropped to all fours. He was just about to take off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Liam who was squinting up at the hill to be scaled.

Liam had told the King that Killian was adept at climbing rigging but looking at the coal heap his mind couldn't help but draw a parallel to something else that he and his brother used to climb . . . and descend very quickly.

"Wait, Killian," Liam advised.

"Why did you stop him? There's no time to waste here," The Foreman said. He motioned for Killian to get moving, but Liam kept his restraining hand on his brother's shoulder.

"NO! I just realised how to get them down!" Liam announced as he cast his gaze every which way about the coal field, clearly searching for something. Evidently he found what he wanted. "Wait, just wait a tick. I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder as he sprinted off towards an overturned wheelbarrow resting on another coal heap. He collected the barrow, wheeling it to a stop next to Killian. He looked up at the Foreman expectantly. All he received was a furrowed brow and an exasperated expression.

"What do you think you're playing at? We try to move the coal, it comes down and we might lose the Princess," The Foreman snapped. "You're wasting time. Killian, get going." He gave the younger Jones a gentle push.

"What's the hold up? Why hasn't he started?" David appeared from the front of the coal heap. "Killian, are you too scared?"

"We need to get the tray off the barrow," Liam shouted to the King. "They can use it like a sled to get down." When the King nodded, Liam began pulling at the handles.

"Gods, Liam, that's brilliant," The Foreman praised him and thumped him on the back in approval.

Killian looked at his brother in awe of his cleverness. He watched as the Foreman who, courtesy of his adult strength, made short work of freeing the barrow tray. David, who hadn't wanted to leave Emma's sight, had heard Liam's idea and sent Graham over with another suggestion.

"Tie a rope to the front. When the Princess and Killian are sitting in it, we can use the rope to pull them down," Graham said. He pulled out a dagger and started to push it into the wood of the tray to make a hole.

Precious minutes went by as the tray was prepared. David turned his attention back to Emma. Even from 40 feet away he could see how badly she was shaking and that she had started to sink into the coal. Her little legs were buried to just below the knee.

"I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart. You're doing such a good job keeping still," David called up to Emma. He fought to keep the fear from his voice. He was shaking, too, as he reached a hand towards her.

Terror had well and truly set in for Emma. She didn't dare answer her father. Her knees and back ached as she tried to stay upright against the pressure the weight of the coal exerted on her buried legs. Her hands were covered in a cuts from the razor sharp coal. She was having trouble focussing as sweat mixed with coal dust dropped off her brow and into her eyes making them sting. Scared though she was, she held her ground, just as her father told her to, but couldn't stop a pained whimper from escaping.

Killian took the coiled rope off his shoulder and passed it to Liam to tie one end to the barrow tray while he tied the other to the rope about his waist. With a nod from his brother, he dropped back to all fours and began his ascent. He didn't look anywhere but a single foot ahead. He could feel the instability of the material over which he moved, but after he made it over the first few feet and into the area where the underlying coal was more compacted he actually felt almost secure.

His slight frame made little disturbance on the coal so he was able to climb at a steady pace, but just like Emma, his hands and knees garnered a nasty collections of cuts. He had made it a third of the way when he realised the knees of his trousers had been cut open. By the time he was halfway, his hands were getting slippery with sweat and blood. He had to stop when he breathed at the wrong moment and got a mouthful of coal dust. The subsequent coughing fit sent him backwards a few feet.

When he finally had his breath back, he carefully wiped his hands on his shirt and rubbed the sweat from his eyes. For a moment he nearly panicked when he saw how much of his skin had been cut from his hands, but he was well past the halfway point and his desire to be brave and save the Princess drove him on. "If she can do it, then so can I," He reminded himself. With every foot he climbed, his awe for how the little girl had managed to get so high up, grew.

It only took him five minutes to make the climb from base to Princess. Much slower than Emma had taken, but she had not given any thought to her safety as she had scrambled after the butterfly. Emma heard Killian's laboured breathing and couldn't stop herself from swivelling her head in his direction. Big blue eyes appeared from behind the edge of the heap and locked onto hers. She couldn't see him very well but she immediately felt more courageous now that she was no longer aloft her coal peak alone.

"Hello," Killian said, as if they were meeting in the street and not precariously perched on a small coal mountain. "I'm Killian, Your Highness."

"I know. I'm very pleased to meet you," she said, trying to sound brave, but her bottom lip quivered and under the coal dust she was very pale. "I hurt myself," Emma said, and held up her hands for inspection.

"I'll take care of you when we get down, alright?" Killian asked. "I cut my hands, too. This coal is sharp."

Emma bit her lip and nodded, her big green eyes were very shiny, but the tears were held at bay.

"Now, just hold still. I am going to come over to you," Killian explained. He dislodged several pieces of coal as he gingerly moved towards Emma. Killian stopped dead, hand in mid air and watched as the coal rolled away down the hill causing the King and company to catch their breath. When everything stopped moving, Killian closed the distance to the Princess, sending another scattering of coal down the slope.

Liam, Graham and the Foreman ran over to the King carrying the barrow tray, but David's attention was fully on Emma as she slumped backwards into Killian's arms.

"I've got you," Killian said quietly into Emma's ear. With his arms around her tiny waist, he could feel how hard her body was trembling. Her hands closed on his forearms in an iron grip. "You're very strong for a girl." He winced as the praise made her clamp down even harder.

"Carry me?" Emma asked.

"No, we're going down on a sled. Just like in the snow," Killian told her.

"I like sledding. It's a good thing you're here, Mama doesn't let me sled on my own. She can be bossy that way," Emma said with a humph. "I'm not too little!"

"My brother wouldn't let me go on my own, either. I'm going to dig you out first, just hold on," Killian warned, and once she let go of his arms, he cautiously scrambled out from behind the Princess. He freed her left leg and then the other. The knees of her breeches hadn't been torn open as Killian's had, as hers were made of a much stronger fabric. Laying back on the coal, Emma started to slip, and she squealed in fright. Killian lunged for her and grabbed her by the arm to halt her progress. They both held their breath until they were sure Emma wasn't going to slip further.

"Alright, I have to pull up the sled. I need both hands, sorry," Killian explained. He let go of Emma and began to coil in the rope. David and Graham placed the barrow tray carefully as high up as they could without disturbing the coal.

Killian had terrible trouble reeling in the sled. His hands were in agony. Emma noticed him grimacing and, knowing how badly her own hands hurt she wanted to help Killian. She pulled out her handkerchief which was only partially covered in coal dust and wrapped it around his right hand.

"I'm sorry I only have that one. Does it help?" She asked.

At a loss for words and blushing furiously at the thoughtful gesture, Killian nodded. He managed to get the sled up to them and threw the rope back to the King, who caught it gracefully.

"Don't waste any time, just get in. Killian at the back and hold on tight to my daughter," David called up.

Killian didn't trust the sled to stay very still once he got in, so he half lifted Emma in with him. He barely had time to settle them before the sled, unbalanced by the movement on the unstable slope, took off at a rate of knots. He wrapped both arms around Emma and leaned over to protect as much of her as he could. Everyone at the bottom of the coal heap pulled on the rope attached to the barrow tray and it fairly flew down, until it caught about 10 feet from the base and overturned, sending the occupants sprawling.

Killian and Emma rolled to a stop and David and Graham quickly picked them up and ran as the heap started to collapse where the sled's passage had upset the equilibrium. The movement was slow at first, then the middle just subsided and the whole thing looked like it had collapsed in on itself.

David hugged his little girl tightly, cradling the back of her head, as he was want to do and Emma threw her arms about his neck and kissed his cheek, leaving a big black smudge.

"Did you see me, Papa? I am NOT too small for sledding!" Emma declared. 


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I can't believe how kind you are all being in the reception of this little story. I truly appreciate that you have given of your time to read my humble offering. . . .There may be the odd chicken or two popping up in the next chapter._

 **Chapter 6: Better Things**

Both children had sustained a few more cuts, a truly outstanding collection of bruises which would bloom in the most colourful of ways over the next few days and a thorough coating of coal dust. David was too relieved to have Emma safe to be concerned about the transfer of black smudges to his own clothes from the tight embrace in which he wrapped his daughter.

He did take pause when he realised Snow would be requiring an explanation for the state of her daughter. There would have to be a stop at Granny's to get Emma in a bath of some kind complete with a vigorous scrubbing. He cast an eye towards his daughter's rescuer. Liam had given Killian a quick hug but then turned his attention to checking his brother for injuries.

"Brother, you're a mess! Is there any part of you not cut to ribbons? Let me see you properly," Liam instructed. His expression was grim when he saw the condition of Killian's knees and hands. He pointed to Emma's handkerchief tied around his brother's hand. "I see the Princess has graced you with a token."

"Something bestowed on only the most brave of knights and the first Emma has ever granted. Well done young, Killian. Although, " He paused and fixed his eye on Emma, his lip pouted, "I thought I was your champion?"

"Oh, Papa. Don't you remember? We came to help Killian, so I did." Emma frowned and push her hands nearly in her father's eyes. "I cut my hands, too, but I was brave, Papa. I didn't cry. Not once," Emma said. "I'm as brave as Killian."

"Yes, you were. I am so proud of you. You being so brave made it much easier for Killian to rescue you," David said as he gathered both her small hands in one of his. "Now, let's get both of you courageous souls back to Granny's and we'll get all those battle wounds tended to."

_

"There was enough coal dust in your hair to heat this village for a month," Granny said, frowning over the top of her glasses as she rinsed Emma's hair. The Princess was finally clean to Granny's standards. Red had borrowed some relatively clean clothes for Emma from a neighbour, who had been in quite the dither at providing a dress for a Princess. Liam and Killian had stripped to the waist and made do with a wash down from the rain barrel out that back of the bakery. Liam smiled as he watched his little brother carefully wash Emma's handkerchief. Tempted to say something teasing, Liam bit back the words.

The King and his guards had made arrangements for their party to stay at the village tavern for the night as it was too late to travel back to the castle. Leaving his guards with instructions to find their dinner and be ready to leave at first light, David returned to Granny's. When he let himself into Granny's parlor, he found Killian sitting in front of the fire while Red dressed the cuts on his hands and elbows. Neat bandages were already tied about his knees and the fresh smell of healing herbs tickled his nose.

Liam had been lounging against the kitchen table watching his brother get patched up. When the King entered, both boys scrambled to their feet to bow.

"Killian Jones, you get back here, I'm not finished," Red scolded, and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and forced him back to his previous spot.

"Be at ease boys, you don't need to bow to me. After what you did for my family today, I give you leave to never bow to me again," David said. He turned to Liam and offered his hand. "You showed great presence of mind today, Liam. Thinking to use the barrow to get them down. Just a brilliant idea." The elder Jones boy shook the King's hand, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm very glad the Princess is safe, Your Highness," Liam said.

"Between you and me, that isn't the only scrape she's been in, but it was definitely the most dangerous," David said, conspiratorially. He dropped Liam's hand and turned to Killian.

"And you, Master Killian. I owe you a great debt, as both King and father. If not for you . . . ," David's voice grew thick as the fear of what could have happened threatened to choke him. He swallowed hard, not at all embarrassed to demonstrate the great love he had for his daughter. He waited a beat to regain his composure. "Her mother and I . . . Emma is everything to us."

Killian nodded in understanding, not knowing what to say. He was feeling very overwhelmed. It didn't help matters that at that moment Granny brought a freshly scrubbed, pink cheeked, Emma, into the parlor. The little girl's face lit up when she saw Killian. The young man barely had time to register her presence before she ran over to throw her arms around him.

"Thank you for saving me. You're the bravest boy I ever met," Emma said into his ear and, then she kissed him on the cheek, causing a dumbstruck Killian's face to glow bright red. He went redder still and didn't know where to look when she announced to everyone present, "You have the most beautiful eyes. Bluer even than the Blue Fairy's dress!"

David, Red and Granny nearly split their sides laughing at the decidedly unmasculine comparison that Emma had drawn. Liam wanted to laugh but felt it was bad form to do so in front of royalty. He would, however, be sure to tease Killian about it at every opportunity once they were alone. He did have a lot of trouble keeping even a relatively straight face, though.

"Why is that funny? I was being nice," Emma said, a petulant pout on her lips.

With great difficulty, David managed a sober expression and held his arms open indicating for Emma to come over and hug him. She narrowed her eyes and threaded her arm through Killian's, careful to avoid the bandages on her hand and his elbow. "You're being mean, Papa," she declared.

"I didn't intend to be," David said, contritely. "I'm more grateful than I can say to Killian and to Liam. Alright?" He kept his arms open and raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Alright, Papa," Emma said. She let go of Killian's arm and walked over to her father and allowed herself to be hugged.

"I love you, Emma. Always and forever," David said into his little girl's hair.

"Love you, too, Papa," Emma replied.

Liam and Killian watched the expression of familial love between father and daughter with mixed feelings. They were both so happy to see Emma safe and sound in her father's arms but Granny observed the look of sadness that passed between the two boys. It was clear to her that they were thinking of all the times they hadn't been hugged by their own father. It made her angry to think of these two fine lads being abandoned to the world.

David sat down at the table and put Emma on his knee, then he looked over at the boys.

"Well, Liam, Killian, you are probably curious at to why I came to see you at the mine," David said. He continued before they could answer. "The Queen and I would like to offer you a chance to better yourselves. What I saw today has only strengthened my belief that you belong with us at the castle. Two such brave and noble hearts would benefit the kingdom in service to its people and to the Crown. I have need of a new squire. Liam, you are still quite young, but I welcome the opportunity to train you for future knighthood. Or is there another path you would wish to take?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Granny stiffen. As he had guessed, she didn't want them to go. Red put a hand on her grandmother's shoulder and squeezed it in a show of support.

Liam's eyes were like saucers. All his usual reserve dropped away revealing an overawed young boy. "The castle? Us?" He asked. David nodded reassuringly.

"Both of you. We want you both to come live with us. Would you like that?" David asked.

"Please?" Emma added her plea. She slipped off her father's lap and walked over to Killian, whose mouth had dropped open at the immense honour being afforded him and his brother. "Mama and Papa will look after you," Emma assured him. "So will I." Her bright eyes looked earnestly into his and for a moment there was only the two of them in the entire world. Helpless under her soft regard, Killian could only nod his assent.

"With the greatest respect, Your Highness, we accept," Liam said formally and with much more gravity than any ten year old should be able to manage.

"Excellent!" David said. "Now, Granny, am I mistaken or do I smell rabbit pie?"

"You do, and yes, you're invited for dinner, although I think I should send you to eat the swill they serve at the tavern for taking my fine helpers from me," Granny said. David knew her well enough to know she was only half joking.

"Granny, I know you hoped . . . ," David started, but he was cut off by a dismissive wave of the old woman's hand.

"It's alright, I know it's for the best," she said, and, if her voice caught as she spoke, no-one was going to point it out.


	7. Chapter 7: Castle-bound

**Chapter 7: Castle-bound**

Saying goodbye to Granny and Red was quite emotional for all concerned. In the few days Liam and Killian had spent with the Lucas ladies they had experienced the most kindness and security they'd ever had in their young lives. Killian had never met his mother as she had died in childbirth. Had never felt a mother's love or pride. Never felt a soft maternal kiss or a gentle hand to soothe his hurts. Granny was not the softest of souls, but she had a soft spot for the Jones boys and with her, Killian had a glimpse of what he had missed. He threw his arms around the old woman's waist and clung like a limpet.

"Now, now, no need to be so upset. The Queen is the kindest woman you will ever meet and she is going to love you two," Granny said, rough emotion colouring her tone.

Killian was only six. He didn't know about tomorrows and what might come to him that was good. He had learned to live in the here and now, because that was all of which he could be certain. If he could touch it or see it, it was real. He learned that lesson when all his father's promises to never leave his sons had come to naught. He let go of Granny and schooled his features into neutrality. He nodded at Liam that he would be alright.

Liam swallowed hard to keep from crying. It broke his heart to see his little brother so distressed, but there was nothing for it. He felt he couldn't go against a King's wishes. Heedless of his own wants, he wouldn't throw a King's gratitude back in his face.

A few minutes later, David and Emma arrived to join Granny, Red and the boys for breakfast. Emma was so excited that they were taking the boys home with her that she couldn't stand still. She and her father were barely in the door before she was across the room and hugging and kissing the elder Jones. Liam didn't know where to look with a tiny princess pressing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He had no experience at all with little girls kissing him and he wasn't entirely certain he liked it.

Emma let Liam go but before she could launch herself at Killian, Red grabbed her up and swung her in the air.

"Where's my hug, Duckling?" Red asked, blowing a raspberry against her god daughter's neck and making Emma squeal in delight.

"Tickles!" Emma said as she giggled.

Killian and Liam looked at each other nervously, both youngsters feeling very awkward and out of place. The ever watchful Granny noticed the boys' unease. "Well, breakfast won't serve itself. Liam, Killian, come help me lay out the food," Granny said. She kissed Emma on the forehead before heading to the kitchen.

Grateful for something useful to do, the boys helped set out the veritable feast that had been prepared. Not much was said as they all dove in and ate their fill; Emma mostly with her fingers. When the meal was over and after the boys helped to clear and clean up, there was no longer any excuse to delay the inevitable. After a round of hugs and promises to visit, Granny passed some packages that might have held cake into the boys' hands and she and Red waved them on their way.

Neither Liam nor Killian had ridden a horse before, so Liam rode behind Graham and Emma insisted Killian ride her pony with her. The sturdy mare had no trouble carrying the combined weight of the children. Killian felt quite disrespectful having his arms wrapped around the Princess, but he was afraid of falling off and making a fool of himself, so he held on tight.

"We'll get you both your own horses and you will learn to ride. We have one of the best horse masters in all the Kingdoms," David told the boys. "I poached him from King Thomas."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Liam said. He couldn't wait, he felt very useless stuck behind Graham.

"You can learn with me. I have lessons every other day," Emma told Killian. "And we can go swimming in the lake and running in the orchard and I can show you all the best spots to hide when Johanna wants to give you a bath and . . ."

"Emma, calm down. Give Killian a chance to settle in before you drag him from one end of the castle to the other," David said. He halted his horse to let Emma catch up to him and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "And you do not talk of baths in front of young gentlemen."

Emma giggled and blushed as she realised what she'd said. Facing forward, Emma couldn't see Killian's face was beet red as, he too, blushed.

"Yes, Papa. I'll be good," Emma assured her father. David popped a quick kiss on her forehead.

"That's my Duckling," David said.

Liam and Killian didn't say much on the trip to the castle. Emma rambled on almost incessantly, and Killian learned a lot about the Princess and the way in which she passed her days. They arrived in the castle forecourt at mid morning. The day before, David had sent a message to Snow to let her know about their delayed return. Evidently she had set someone to watch for her husband and child, as she had obviously been warned they had arrived. She was waiting for them on the steps near the entry hall.

Leaving the guards to take the horses and Emma's pony to the stables, David bounded up the steps intent on gathering up his wife for a passionate kiss. He was disappointed, however, as Snow, in addition to being queen, was also a sharp eyed mother. Her gaze had fallen unerringly on the bandages tied around her daughter's hands as Emma ran to her mother for a hug.

"Missed you, Mama," Emma said, as Snow picked up her daughter.

"Well, now, I missed you, too, Sweetheart," Snow said, and peppered her daughter's face with kisses. The Queen's smile disappeared in an instant when she locked eyes with her husband over her daughter's shoulder. "David? Explain why my daughter looks like she's been in battle." She put Emma down and started to undo the dressings on her the little girl's hands.

"Ah, yes, that's a long story and one for the telling in private," David said, apprehensively.

"Killian saved me, Mama," Emma announced, having no care for how such news should be delivered to a doting mother. "He was so brave. He saved my life! And Liam helped. You have to give them a medal like you do for the other knights," Emma said. She smiled brightly at Killian, who shuffled his feet nervously.

"We'll have to see about that," Snow told her daughter, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest. She tried to hide her horror from Emma at the many cuts she found underneath the bandages. "Once you're Papa tells me everything that happened," and she fixed her husband with a stare that could melt metal, "Right down to the last detail."

Liam and Killian wanted to sink into the ground. They felt very uncomfortable witnessing such a discussion between husband and wife, let alone a king and queen.

"My hands hurt, Mama, but I didn't cry. Not once," Emma said, proudly. "Even though I could have died."

David scratched his scalp nervously. "Snow, she is exaggerating just a bit, and you can see she is perfectly well." Apparently that was not the best thing he could have said.

"Could have died? What happened? Look at her hands, David. This is not perfectly well," Snow fought to keep her voice relatively calm.

"Killian got hurt, too. Don't you want to look at his hands?" Emma's question distracted her mother just enough and Snow's attention finally fell on the two boys. She managed a smile for the two newcomers.

"I am so pleased to meet you both," Snow said. "I know Emma is very excited that you have come to live here with us."

Liam and Killian bowed. "It is a great honour to be here, Your Highness," Liam said.

"Granny said you have lovely manners, but she didn't say how handsome you both are. I am so looking forward to learning all about you, but first, wounds need to be attended." Snow pointed to the bandages that Killian sported. "Are your hands better or worse than Emma's, Killian?"

"His are much worser than mine. He hurt his knees, too," Emma answered before Killian could open his mouth. "Will you kiss him better like you do me?"

Killian went bright red and scratched behind his right ear. Liam and David both laughed out loud, although David's had a slightly anxious edge to it as he knew Snow would be getting the tale of Emma's misadventure in full, very shortly.

"Don't laugh," Emma scolded, waggling her finger at her father like a displeased schoolmistress. She frowned before walking over to Killian. "Mama's kisses are magical. They make the hurt go 'way. If Mama won't kiss you, I will," She said, quietly, and as had happened several times, Emma and Killian just looked at each other, smiling shyly. Observing the two, Snow felt her breath catch. She was loathe to interrupt the moment, sensing something special growing between the two children; however, her daughter and one of her new charges were injured and that had to be dealt with.

"Emma, I promise we will get Killian's injuries properly looked after." Snow signalled to one of the footman standing by the door, who immediately approached to receive instructions. "Johanna went to the laundry, can you ask her to get her healing kit and meet us in the receiving room, please." The footman bowed and headed off on his errand.

The small party moved inside into the entry hall. Liam and Killian were all eyes. They had never seen anything half so grand as they followed the King and Queen obediently. Emma skipped back from her mother and grabbed Killian's sleeve and tugged him along with her.

"C'mon, Killian, it's at the end," Emma said. She pulled him through the doorway into a quite large room that was furnished with several large sofas and many chairs. There was a desk under one of the two windows and rich tapestries lined the wall giving the room a comfy feel. This was where the Queen held informal private audiences with ambassadors and other important visitors. Johanna, who was Emma's much harried governess, answered the summons very quickly as she had already been on her way up from the laundry.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Johanna curtseyed. She frowned when she saw what Emma was wearing.

"Johanna, these are the boys I told you about. Liam and Killian," Snow paused as the boys bowed to the governess. Johanna gave them a very warm smile in greeting. "Both Emma and Killian have hurt their hands and I believe Killian also has injured his knees. Please can you check all of their wounds and redress them."

"Right away, Your Highness," Johanna said. She placed her kit on one of the sofas and began to remove small vials and lengths of clean cloth.

"Now, Duckling, you behave for Johanna and don't get in the way when she is working on Killian," Snow said to Emma. "Johanna, when you are finished can you take the boys up and show them their chambers. Then please dress Emma in something more suitable."

"But, Mama, I want to show Liam and Killian the castle and the market and the animals and everything," Emma said, barely noticing when Johanna began inspecting her cuts.

"I know you do, Sweetheart, but you need to let Johanna do what she needs to do first." Snow bent over to cup Emma's cheek. "Liam and Killian are here to stay, at least, your father and I hope they are," her gaze flicked to each boy in turn as she smiled at them. "There'll be plenty of time for you to show them all of the castle. Every last room. But for today, after Johanna gets you and Killian all patched up, we will all have lunch and then you can take them for a walk through the market place. There are all sorts of unusual animals and stalls to celebrate the end of summer. How about that?"

"Yes, Mama," Emma said.

"That's my good girl." Snow kissed Emma's forehead. "We'll see you at lunch," Snow said to Liam and Killian. The boys nodded, not sure if they should bow.

"David, you have a story to tell me." She took her husband's arm and squeezed it in an iron grip while she smiled rather too sweetly. David winced as he let me himself be guided from the room.

Once Emma and Killian had been freshly bandaged, Johanna showed the boys where they were to live and left them there to settle in while she carried out the rest of Snow's instructions.

The Jones boys couldn't quite believe the opulence of their chambers. They each had their own large bed, complete with thick warm blankets and a proper bedspread. Killian looked at the pillows with open mouthed awe as he gingerly poked one with his index finger. He thought it too fine for one such as he.

"Do you think Miss Johanna made a mistake and put us in the wrong place?" Killian asked.

"I don't think Miss Johanna would ever make such an error, do you? This is ours, little brother. I don't know how long this will last, so we should make the most of it. Eat as much as we can, be as useful as we can and try not to get under foot," Liam said, in his best authoritative big brother voice.

Then he let out a whoop of joy and dived head first into the soft pillows.

Killian bit his bottom lip as he watched his brother wallow in the luxurious bed. It had been a long time since he had seen Liam so carefree and joyous. He only hoped that he didn't do anything to mess this chance up for his older brother.

"Killian, will you stop looking at your bed as if it will grow feathers and fly away. Sit down and rest those knees. It won't be long before we have lunch and Princess Emma seems determined to lead us everywhere at once. I doubt we will get much rest this afternoon. Certainly, you won't," Liam teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killian asked as he finally allowed himself to sit on his bed. He felt like he was sitting on the softest of clouds.

"The Princess likes you, Killian. Do you not see how she looks at you? I think perhaps that she has been quite lonely here. You'll not get a moment's rest. She'll have you hopping after her everywhere she goes."

"She is very kind," Killian said, guardedly. "She offered me cake the first time we met."

Liam immediately sat up to look at his brother. "When was this?"

Killian described how he met Emma and the Queen.

"And you said nothing!" Liam couldn't believe his little brother had kept this information from him.

"I didn't think you'd believe me," Killian said. "I thought you'd call me a liar."

"You would never lie to me, little brother. I know this to be a fact. But keeping things from me? That's not good form, Killian. I expect better of you," Liam said. He frowned for a moment, then let it go so he could tease his brother. "I'll let it go this time. I expect you are acting out of character because the Princess has turned your head with her admiration for your 'pretty eyes'. What was it? Ah, yes . . . "

"Liam, don't," Killian blushed, knowing his warning would not stop his brother.

"Bluer than the Blue Fairy's dress." Liam exploded into a fit of laugher that left him struggling for his breath as tears rolled down his cheeks. Killian just hung his head and tried to ignore him.

The rest of the day passed fairly quietly, and the boys returned to their chambers after dinner thoroughly exhausted. Emma had kept them busy all afternoon, showing them every nook and cranny of the market place and the extensive family gardens. Despite the strangeness of their surroundings, the utter bliss they experienced at getting under the covers of their wonderfully comfortable beds, their stomachs full to bursting with the good meal they'd been given for dinner, sent them both into the deepest, most relaxed sleep they'd had since they were babies. They were so completely out of it that they never knew Snow had crept in to check up on them. Snow kissed each boy's forehead and tucked the blankets around them. They looked so young and vulnerable in sleep, she just wanted to hug them and never let them go.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," she whispered, then left as quietly as she had entered.


	8. Chapter 8 The Invasion

_A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews and encouraging words._

 **Chapter 8: The Invaders**

The early bird gets the worm. That's usually the way it goes. The first morning after Liam and Killian came to live at the castle, however, there turned out to be a surplus of early birds and no worms in sight.

John, the baker's assistant, was accustomed to rising well before dawn in order to get the immense bread ovens primed and ready for the day. He required no stimulus to awaken him, being able to fully rely on his own internal clock and the fear of his master's fist if he were to sleep in. He yawned and stretched, feeling the cool air of a dew fresh morning creep under his bed covers. Pushing himself to a sitting position and scratching his scalp, he blearily cast an eye about his tiny room.

Automatically he reached behind him for the apron he knew he had placed on the small stool by his cot. He nearly shot through the roof when his hand landed, not on the well worn cotton, but on a live chicken.

A very out of place and, not at all welcome, chicken.

He withdrew his hand and jumped up from his bed. The chicken looked as though it had made itself quite comfortable on the stool until John's questing hand had upset its quiet dozing. The chicken squawked in outrage and skittered across the room and out the window, leaving a shocked and open mouthed John in its wake.

John's unexpected visitor was not the only errant chicken that morning. They seemed to have popped up all over the castle and the surrounding garden and forecourt, as well as the marketplace. Graham awoke to find one staring at him from the window ledge. The saddler found two squabbling on his workbench. There were four settled by the blacksmith's hearth. Several chickens were scratching about under the tables in the tavern. There was quite the feathered gathering in the castle laundry and the Head Laundress was most unimpressed with the droppings that adorned a goodly number of the freshly laundered sheets that had been dried and folded the night before.

The castle itself appeared to be overrun with chickens. The maids, guards and footmen chased rogue birds up hallways and staircases with brooms and sacks; finding that there'd be at least one more to be caught every time they thought they'd got them all. Who knew chickens could be so cagey?

Snow and David, by virtue of their rooms being situated very high up, had been spared any feathered encounters whilst in their bed. The maid and the valet had been instructed by Mrs. Hodge, the Head Housekeeper to say nothing about the chicken invasion in the hope that she could restore order without disturbing the King and Queen. Snow did notice that, Jenny, who had been her maid for several years, seemed to be very on edge. When a stiff breeze blew in from the open window and caused the shutters to creak, Jenny jumped like a startled cat and her gaze darted all about the room as if she expected a mouse to come running out from under the bed.

"Just the wind, Jenny, no need to be upset," Snow said, reassuringly, as she pointed to the wardrobe." The green cloak, I think. I plan on taking the boys to the tailors today." She smiled brightly at the thought of being able to provide Liam and Killian with new clothes made just for them. The first of many luxuries she planned on giving them.

Jenny laid the requested cloak on the bed and gathered anything that was to go to the castle laundry. The valet picked up the King's riding boots, clucking his tongue at the state of them, and the two servants left.

"Don't overwhelm them, Snow," David said, tempering his warning with a kiss to his wife's temple. He hadn't commented on it at the time, but for most of the night he knew his wife had been awake plotting and planning the future for the Jones boys.

"I know, it's just, they saved Emma. You can't fault me for wanting to reward them," Snow said.

"I think what you meant to say was, spoil them rotten," David said, earning him a rueful smile from his wife. "I understand how you feel, I do, but they're just young boys and for all their fine manners, they've never been to a castle before and now . . .," David didn't get to finish voicing his thoughts as Snow waved a hand at him and cut in.

"Yes, I know, two days ago they were working in a mine, ten days before that, they were in a shipwreck. They haven't had anyone but each other to rely on," Snow said. "Well, that stops, now. They're heroes, David, but they're still only babies. They need love and care and good food, and I'm going to make sure neither one wants for anything ever again," she declared, passionately.

David smirked at his wife's choice of words. "I promise you, Queen or not, Liam won't thank you for calling him a baby. He's ten! And Killian might be young, but he's been through so much, he's already old for his years. He's no baby, either."

Snow smiled back sheepishly. "You know what I meant."

David nodded. He did indeed know. He was well aware that no matter what he said, Snow was going to go all out in coddling the boys.

"Besides, don't even think of denying how excited you are to have two boys to mentor and follow you around, " Snow said quietly, and poked her husband in the ribs.

David heard the unspoken regret that they didn't have a son, as Snow had her heart set on at least one child of each gender. They both loved and adored Emma with everything they had in their souls, but Snow had always wanted a large family. She wanted Emma to have brothers and sisters to play with that Snow never had. Emma took after her father in nearly every way. Snow couldn't help that she often pictured a little boy with her dark hair and David's blue eyes. Liam and Killian might not be her flesh and blood, but her tender heart had already taken them in, and not just out of gratitude for saving her daughter's life.

"Liam will have to follow me around, since he's to be my squire, but Killian?" David shook his head.

"He'll follow, Emma," Snow said, wearing a bright smile. "You see it, too, don't you? They're just so adorable together. Is four too young to find your True Love, do you think?"

David frowned and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was clearly not happy contemplating such a possibility. He determined the best course of action was to ignore the idea entirely. Snow observed her husband's red faced, tight lipped visage and threw her arms around him.

"David, you can't be jealous of a six year old!" Snow exclaimed. "Emma loves you. She will always be your little Duckling and now, she'll have a playmate near her own age. One who has already proved how responsible he is." She refrained from further voicing any more of her romantically inclined notions for Emma's and Killian's future. "Now, how about we go get our daughter, her admirer and your new squire for breakfast. I'm starving!"

David captured the hand that Snow held out to him as she paused in the doorway. Her years living by her wits in the forest had sharpened her senses and at that particular moment, Snow felt something was not right in her home. Whatever it was didn't present as anything too obvious; it was more of a general sense that something was off.

"Does it seem . . . overly quiet to you?" David asked her.

"Yes, no-one is here. No dusting, no sweeping, no polishing, nobody but us! That isn't normal," Snow observed.

"We are a little early today. Perhaps Mrs. Hodge is trying out a new schedule for the household chores," David offered.

"She never mentioned it at our last meeting and I know she would, if she were thinking of changing things," Snow said. Her stomach chose that moment to growl. "I need food. We can interrogate Wills after breakfast.," she suggested, knowing the Head Man would more than likely have the full story.

Completely oblivious to the chaos breaking out in the lower floors of the castle and the surrounding grounds, they collected Emma from her room. David gave her a piggy back to the room that had been allotted to the Jones boys. Until the maids got in there to tidy up, Emma's room looked like a rampaging hoard of ogres had been through it. By contrast, Liam's and Killian's chambers were absolutely spotless. Even the bedcovers had been carefully smoothed out so as to show not a wrinkle. If she hadn't checked on them in the night. It would be easy to believe the beds hadn't been slept in at all. Snow didn't know whether to laugh or cry as they found the boys sitting with ramrod posture on the benches at the ends of their beds. They looked like they were afraid to move.

Emma suffered no such restraint.

"Killian! Liam!" The little Princess shouted as she clambered down from her father's back and ran into the boys' room. She grabbed hold of Killian's hand and started to drag him towards the door. "Breakfast! C'mon, you're eating with us."

"Really?" Killian asked.

Emma gave him a blindingly brilliant smile and nodded. "You sit next to me."

"Just give in and go, Killian. It's usually the best way," Snow advised, but she couldn't help herself and leaned in to give him a quick hug. "I'm so glad you and Liam are here. We all are."

David echoed the sentiment by giving Liam's shoulder a companionable squeeze. "I know this is all strange for you, right now, but you'll soon settle in."

Liam swallowed down his nervousness and held his head a little higher.

Emma tugged on Killian's arm again when her mother let him go. "Let's go," she said, impatient to be off.

Killian turned to look at Liam who looked faintly disapproving that his brother was being overly familiar with the Princess, but it wasn't as if Emma was really giving him any leeway. He followed meekly along as she dragged him down the hall and out of sight.

"Shall we?" David asked, and offered his arm to his wife to lead her to the family dining hall.

Liam felt as though he were getting even more off balance. He was still way out of his depth with these very friendly monarchs. This was not how he pictured royalty behaving, at all. He certainly didn't understand why they allowed the Princess such latitude in her dealings with his little brother. Surely they would think the growing friendship inappropriate and at some point in the near future they would have to step in.

"I hope you slept well. Beds were comfortable? Pillows soft enough? Do you need more blankets?" Snow asked, as they made their way down the stairs, but her enthusiasm not quite allowing the young man the chance to respond. "The days are still warm but the nights are beginning to get quite cool. You will say, won't you? If you need more blankets."

The King and Queen were just about to step out of the stairwell when they were brought up short by a squawking chicken crossing in front of them at a run. It was followed by one of the Lower Footman who was chasing it with a broom.

"Is that normal? The chicken, I mean," Liam asked. "Don't they make a mess if you keep them inside?"

David and Snow gaped and did a dual double-take as the chicken ran back the other way still pursued by the Lower Footman, then two more chickens flapped into view leading a Middle Guardsmen a merry dance. When the way seemed clear, the King and Queen stepped cautiously into the hallway. Away from the sound insulating walls of the stairwell, their ears were assaulted by the unmistakeable sound of many excited chickens and the shouts of the castle servants who were clearly trying to round them up.

"Gods, we've been invaded!" Snow said. "How? Why? What?"

David was just as perplexed as his wife. His eyes followed the erratic path of several feathers as they caught the light and fluttered to the floor. "On the bright side, at least they're not armed and dangerous," he said.

"Your Highness, be careful!" Liam called out and made a grab at the King's arm to keep him from stepping forward. David swivelled his head around to look askance at the young boy. Liam pointed to the floor and the very large chicken dropping David would have stepped in.

"Not armed in the usual sense, no," Liam said, forgetting his usual reserve as he shared a smile with the King.

Wills, the Head Man, appeared at the end of the corridor. He looked very worried. He saw the King and Queen and started running towards them. He had only covered half the distance when two guards came into view, having come from the same direction as Wills. The guards were attempting to hold back a tall, beast of a man, who looked absolutely furious. The man was too much determined and had too much muscle for the guards, and he virtually dragged them with him as he strode up towards the King and Queen.

David immediately stepped protectively in front of Liam and Snow. To his credit, once Wills had reached the royals, he turned around and placed himself between the oncoming man and the king, but the brutish man knocked Wills aside easily.

"Your Highness, I've been robbed. My chickens! They have . . . ," the angry man paused when his gaze fell on Liam who had peeked out from behind David. "YOU! Where's the other one? He's the one I want. That young thieving . . . "

"ENOUGH!" David shouted at the man who seemed to suddenly realise he was facing a king. The man didn't calm down in any way, but he did hold his tongue. "Now, Wills? What is going on?"

"Chickens, Your Highness. They're everywhere. It seems that they belong to Mr. Miggens and . . . ," Wills didn't get any more out, before Miggens couldn't restrain his outrage any further.

"He let them out! The other one. The one that was with him, yesterday. Probably his brother, they have the same look to 'em." Miggens took a step towards Liam, but David put a hand on the man's chest and pushed him back at the same time as Snow spoke up.

"Don't you touch him! This boy is under our protection," Snow said. She looked tiny as she approached Miggens and gave him her most queenly expression. She refrained from mentioning Killian.

"I bet he knows where the other one is, and he's the one that's got to pay up for what he done. Where is he, lad?" Miggens narrowed his eyes at Liam, who glared back, willing to take the man on in defence of his little brother.

"I said, that's enough!" David said. "Wills, show Mr. Miggens into the receiving room," and he held up his hand to forestall the words on the tip of Miggens' tongue. "Fetch me Mrs. Hodge, I've no doubt she has the task of rounding up the chickens well under way. Miggens, we will make sure as many of your birds are returned to you as possible. But you will remember to whom it is you speak and show proper respect to the Queen."

"Yes, Your Highness," Miggens didn't look particularly respectful but he did bow quickly before Wills led him away followed by the guards.

"Liam? Do you know anything about these chickens?" Snow asked. She gently placed her hands over his which he abruptly realised he had clenched into fists.

Liam shook his head. "No, Your Highness, and Killian would never . . . ," but he didn't finish the sentence and he looked away from the Queen's intent gaze with his shoulders slumped. "I think I should talk to my brother," He said, and his tone clearly indicated that he wasn't entirely convinced that Killian was innocent.


	9. Chapter 9: The Trouble with Chickens

**Chapter 9: The Trouble with Chickens**

 _A/N - I can't believe the response I have had to this little scribbling of mine. I am truly honoured so many have taken time out of their day to read it and provide feedback._

Emma continued to tug on Killian's arm on their trip to the dining room, even though he was clearly following without resistance. Her hands hurt her still but her attention was fully diverted by her excitement at finally having a playmate.

Emma had been lonely. Mama and Papa always spent time with her, but they were very busy and were often called away and cut short the picnic or the archery lesson or whatever activity they had been sharing. She loved Johanna, but she was all about rules and 'mustn't do's'.

It was a peculiar happenstance that there was no other child near her age in the castle. She had asked her mother for a baby brother several times and even offered to forego any other presents for her rapidly approaching birthday if that would help sway matters in her direction. Her mother had only smiled and tried to distract her with a sweet or taking her for a ride on her pony. So far the desired sibling had not been forthcoming. In the exceedingly rare moments where Emma would sit still, she would ponder where she had gone wrong. Some times she would think that perhaps her mother had misunderstood the exact requirement and other times Emma thought she had failed to get across just how much she wanted a little brother. She would accept a baby sister if that was all that was on offer but Emma wasn't prepared to lower her demands in the negotiation just yet.

Killian and Liam weren't her brothers. They weren't babies to be dressed up, told stories and played with like she planned on doing with the baby brother she was going to get once she finally wore her mother down. In the interim; however, she had already decided that Killian was just the very one to be co-opted into all the adventures her busy little brain could come up with. For so long she had so much to share and no-one to share it with.  
Emma would determinedly run roughshod over any notions that Killian might have that being a playmate to the Crown Princess was not a serious enough occupation for a young man intent on improving himself. There were so many places to play pirates and knights that it would take her months to show him them all, and that was just in the castle.

Emma didn't question the attachment she felt to Killian in the way an adult would. It had been sudden and only partly fuelled by her loneliness. She was still a little girl and despite the many times she had heard her parents' True Love story, it had not yet settled in her mind that she might have one of her own one day. She didn't have the experience to express in words the pull inside her chest the day she had looked out of the bakery window and into the eyes of the boy covered in coal dust. Her child's mind was not equipped to interpret the sort of feelings that suffused her heart in the moments she found herself absorbed in Killian's blue eyes. So, too young for even the most childish fancies of romance, Emma took those feelings into her heart on an instinctual level where they settled themselves into the fertile soil of her open and generous spirit. Here they would grow and mature at the proper time.

Until then, there would be friendship to foster, games to play and mischief to share . . . along with breakfast.

The youngsters skidded to a halt just inside the door of the dining room. Not because Emma finally heeded the many warnings Johanna had given her about running in this particular room, but because of the scene presented to them.

There was no breakfast set out on the table or the serving sideboard. No places had been set. No servants bustling back and forth from the kitchen.

But there were chickens.

"Look, Killian, it's the chickens from the market!" Emma exclaimed, and clutched excitedly at his arm. "Don't they look happy to be out of those cages, just like you wanted? Aren't they cute?" She let go of him and trotted over to pick one up and give it a cuddle. The chicken Emma had pounced on squawked indignantly as the little girl grabbed the bird unceremoniously by the neck and hugged it tightly to her chest, its feet dangling.

Killian gulped hard as he took in the birds that had made themselves comfy in the castle. Most of them had settled on the dining chairs. The King's chair at the head of the table seemed to be quite popular. There had even been a egg left for him.  
"Killian?" Emma asked. She followed him as he walked over to the nearest window. He looked with trepidation out into the castle forecourt. Liberated chickens were everywhere and they looked to be causing chaos.

"You wouldn't think they'd head for the castle once they were out. You'd think they'd want to stay away from people," Killian mused, biting his lip. "Maybe run into the garden so they could scratch for worms?"

"Do you think they'll have baby chickens?" Emma asked, visions of herself with an armful of fluffy chicks making her smile dreamily. Unconsciously she squeezed the chicken she was holding a little tighter. It reacted badly and struggled to get free, but its talons caught in the bodice of her dress. "Stop it," Emma scolded, and made the mistake of letting go of the bird to reach for the feet and try to free them. The bird having lost the support of Emma's arms, panicked as it felt itself falling and flapped its wings wildly.

Killian managed to wrangle the bird under control and it protested loudly as Emma finally extracted the talons from her dress. Once Emma was free, Killian let the bird go and it took off and dived under the dining table in the desperate hope that it would be safe there from little girls with grabby hands.

"She scratched you," Emma observed, and reached a tender finger towards the gash under Killian's eye. He shied away from her touch, aware that however careful she was, it would hurt.

"Yes, better me than you," Killian said, gallantly. He could have blotted at it with Emma's handkerchief that he carried in his pocket, but he didn't want to get blood on it. Instead he tried to use his sleeve but only succeeded in smearing blood all over his cheek. "Stupid chickens," He muttered.

"But you're still glad they're free, aren't you?" Emma asked. "The man was cruel to keep so many all squashed up. That's what you said."

"Answer the Princess, Killian." Liam's tone of voice left no room for dissembling. Killian tore his gaze from Emma's to see his brother and Emma's parents had entered the room. He swallowed around the lump that had appeared in his throat. He wished he'd never set eyes on those darn chickens.


	10. Chapter 10: Confession

**Chapter 10: Confession**

 _A/N: Seriously, this was just a scribble for me to have something fluffy to hide in while my poor Emma and Killian are suffering horrendously through s5, I honestly never thought it would be received so kindly, all you generous souls._

 _I have been asked the intended future of this story. I had planned this to be a stand alone story but I have enjoyed this 'universe' so much and truly love my Lieutenant Duckling so deeply, that I can see a few more adventures at different ages until they are grown up._

The harsh circumstances of his life could not have failed to leave their mark on Killian Jones. Mother dead from childbirth and abandoned by his wastrel father, young Killian could have inured himself against the pain and cruelties of the world, could have built a shelter made of bitterness behind which his heart could rust from lack of use. It had happened to others. Children cast aside by desperate, poverty stricken parents, who had found no solace, no kindness in the world. Killian's saving grace had been Liam. Due to his brother's care and the genuine friendship they shared, Killian's resilient heart was not only still open but capable of an immeasurable depth of feeling.

Killian adored his brother. This was fact. Liam was his ideal, his touchstone and his compass bearing. In his attempts to emulate his brother's standards of good form, Killian had developed a rigid sense of responsibility uncommon in one so young; more so than was good for him. As soon a he'd seen the chickens running rampant about the castle and the forecourt, Killian knew there'd have to be a reckoning. Before he could answer as his brother instructed, Snow jumped in.

"What happened to your face, Killian?" Snow asked kindly. She crossed over to him and crouched down in front of him. She took out her handkerchief and folded it into a neat square and held it carefully on the scratch."We'll have to get this cleaned up and it will need stitches. It's quite deep. I suspect it will scar. How did this happen?"

"The chicken scratched him, Mama. I was hugging her and she got her feet stuck. See?" Emma said, pointing to the pulled threads of her cotton dress. "Killian helped get her unstuck." She smiled at her rescuer.

"Five minutes! You two couldn't have been alone together for more than five minutes and you ruin your dress and Killian's got another scratch," Snow said, with a wry smile.

"Emma? Please go and find Johanna and let her change your dress. Then ask her to take you to the kitchen, which I'm sure Mrs. Hodge has chicken-free by now, and get you some breakfast," David instructed his daughter.

Killian had not yet answered Emma's question, but David knew a child's guilty expression when he saw one. He thought it best that Emma be elsewhere while the matter of Killian and the chickens was discussed.

Emma knew the stern expression her father was directing at Killian. She'd been on the receiving end a time or two, herself. On the scale of his 'Emma may have finger painted on the Receiving Room wall' to 'Emma has been caught out in a lie', range of expressions, this one sat rather too close to the latter. To make things worse, Liam was also frowning and Mama looked disappointed. Well, Princess Emma of Misthaven, was not a fair weather friend. She was at a loss as to what Killian could possibly have done to warrant such serious regard but she wasn't going to leave her new friend to face what was coming, alone.

"No, Papa! I want to stay here," she reached for Killian's hand and held tight, thinking she needed to protect him from her father's ire. She winced a little bit as her injured palm stung. "Why are you cross with, Killian?"

"Emma, sweetheart, you need to obey Papa. Now, off you go, young lady," Snow said. "Killian will be just fine. I promise."

Emma bit her bottom lip and considered her options. A promise from Mama was never broken.

"You're very kind, Your Highness. But I don't think a princess should defy a royal command from her parents for the likes of me," Killian said quietly.

Emma turned to look at the younger Jones, who nodded in encouragement as he gently disentangled her hand from his. Snow seeing her opening, put both hands on her daughter's shoulders and pushed her lightly back over to her father. David dropped a kiss on Emma's forehead before picking her up and putting down in the hallway. He signalled one of the maids who was picking stray feathers out of one of the tapestries to come over to him and he gave her instructions to take Emma to Johanna. He watched the pair disappear down the stairs and then shut the door to the dining room behind him as he stepped back in.

"Alright now, Killian," The King beckoned for Killian to approach. The young man came forward and stopped a few paces in front of David. "First off, let's get one thing straight. There is no, 'likes of you'. I don't ever want you to refer to yourself in those terms again. While I expect you to show respect to your elders, you are not less than anyone else. You hear me?"

Killian swallowed down his surprise at the King's words and found the presence of mind to nod.

"Good. Now, to the matter at hand. What do you know about these chickens?"

David's tone had been level and non-threatening, which only added to Killian's, already spiralling, guilt as he looked nervously from the King to Liam to the Queen. Suddenly it all became a bit too much. Everything that he had experienced in the last two weeks hit him all at once. He felt totally overwhelmed. Shipwrecked, nearly drowning, drowning of a different kind in the black guts of the mine, the over abundance of unlooked for kindness after being abandoned and destitute and the abrupt drop into the lap of luxury with kind monarchs and a shining, golden princess who had just accepted him openly as a friend.

Guilty tears poured forth and filled the silence as he stood there under the weighty regard of the King and Queen. Snow immediately crouched down and drew him into a hug. Killian was too upset for even the smallest amount of humiliation at dissolving into tears like a baby. Liam had no idea what to do, unaccustomed as he was to his stoic little brother displaying such a surfeit of uncontrolled emotion.

"There now, Killian. They're only chickens. This castle has stood through worse than an influx of feathered pests," Snow told him. "It survived me and I was a terror at your age!"

"This is my fault. I'm to blame. Liam had nothing to do with it," Killian managed to get out between sobs that made his small body jerk in Snow's arms. He pulled back to look up at David, his blue eyes shimmering with tears. "Please, please don't send Liam away because of me. He deserves this chance. I did this, not him. Send me away; I'm the bad one."

'Oh, Killian, no-one is sending anyone, anywhere! Just get that idea out of your head now," Snow said, vehemently.

"That's right. We didn't bring you both here just to toss you out at the first mistake," David said as he and Snow exchanged looks over Killian's head. "You have a home here with us for as long as you want one. But we do need to get things sorted out. Because you are under our care, your actions reflect on us. The owner of the chickens is here and the first thing you will do is apologise, alright?"

Killian nodded, solemnly. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Snow, Liam and I will all be there with you," David assured him. He turned and opened the door and gestured for the boys to follow as he and Snow led them to the Receiving Room.

"David? I think we should we talk to Miggens first. I want to make sure he's receptive to an apology before we let Killian anywhere near him," Snow whispered so the boys couldn't hear.

"You have a point," David replied, casting a cautious eye up ahead to where he knew the furious man was waiting behind closed doors. When they were about 10 feet from the Receiving Room, David stopped and turned to the boys. "Just wait here. I will send Wills out to get you when we're ready for you."

"It will be alright, boys, we can fix this," Snow said. The King and Queen smiled and then went inside.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 11: The Plot Thickens**

 _A/N - I absolutely can't believe how many people have taken time out of their day to read this little story. Thank you so much._

Many adults assumed that because Emma was only four, (almost five as she would remind you), her attention span was exceedingly short.

This was not the case.

When she was sufficiently fixated or her boundless curiosity piqued, Emma could be stubbornly single minded and no attempts at distraction, no matter how tempting, would be successful. Emma desperately wanted to know why her parents and Liam were annoyed with Killian, and she wasn't prepared to be fobbed off with breakfast when there were obviously serious matters afoot that involved her new friend.

One of Emma's favourite games was, 'Emma - Spy for the Crown'. Emma the Spy, was fearless and clever and possessed of a high aptitude for subterfuge that was quite disturbing in one so young. Having recognised that her parents weren't going to talk with Killian about whatever was so serious until she had left the room, Emma had allowed the maid, Averil, to lead her away. She was the very picture of polite acquiescence, holding Averil's hand as they went down the stairs to the kitchen. She was especially polite in responding to Averil's questions about the Jones boys, who were the talk of the servants' hall. Averil was one of Princess Emma's favourite maids, but to Emma the Spy, she was an obstacle that had to be dealt with, and soon, or Emma might miss out on the more important bits of what was going on with her parents and Killian. As they were exiting the stairwell, Emma saw her opportunity to escape. Two chickens were dozing quietly on the side table that ran the length of the short hallway.

"Cuddles!" Emma cried, and lunged for the nearest bird. Instead of trying to grab the bird, she used her free hand to push the poor chicken right off the table. The fact that Emma wasn't anywhere near at subtle as she thought she was, because Averil clearly saw the little girl shove the bird at her, made no difference. Emma lucked out as the frightened bird flew straight at the unfortunate maid who had to release the girl's hand to protect her face from the oncoming chicken talons. When she managed to get the bird under control, Averil saw that Emma had made herself scarce.

Emma almost . . . almost, felt guilty about tricking Averil. She slipped into the bustling kitchen and make her escape. She snuck through the hidden door at the back of scullery and up the stairs that led back to the very narrow secret passage that ran between the walls of all the rooms on this floor, including the dining and Receiving Rooms. Her father had told her that only family knew about all of the secret access points in the castle, but she was never quite sure if he was just humouring her. Emma the Spy, who had been forced to play alone, knew quite a few of the secret passages very well. She couldn't wait to show Killian. They could set ambushes for pirates trying to sneak into the castle.

Her first stop was behind the large painting of her great grandmother, Melora, that hung next to the fireplace in the dining room. She huffed in annoyance when she peeked into the room from the spy hole in the bottom corner of the immense frame and saw the room was empty, except for the chickens. Undeterred, she slid the little cover back over the spy hole and moved on to the next one that looked out below the wall sconce in her mother's office but that was empty, too. Methodically she checked each room until she found her parents, some of the guards and the big man that had been with the chickens in the market the day before. Neither Liam nor Killian was there, but she thought she would stay where she was and listen.

Miggens watched as the King and Queen entered the room and couldn't help but notice they were alone.

"Well? Where is he?" Miggens asked, belatedly sketching a rough bow. "I see the other one ain't here, either. You hiding him, too now? King Midas, will be angry about this, you know. Those chickens were sent here by his goodwill. To help your people after . . ."

"Mr. Miggens, you will be quiet!" David raised his voice to forestall the man's tirade. Miggens' mouth clamped shut as his brow furrowed.

"Now, the boy you sought, his name is Killian. You will be pleased to know that he has confessed his wrong doing and would like the opportunity to apologise. . . "

"Well, ain't that big of him? What good is that to me when my chickens is spread all over the kingdom?" Miggens asked, his expression sour.

"That's quite the exaggeration. Your chickens are going to be rounded up and passed out to the people as per the agreement with King Midas. You will get the full measure of the grain that was promised for the trade, regardless of how many chickens short the final tally is," Snow advised.

Miggens lifted his large hand to scratch his chin as he considered the Queen's words. "That's the least you could do," he said.

"That's what is fair," David said, his eyes glinting dangerously in warning that anything other than acceptance would be a very bad idea. "Now, will you accept the boy's apology?"

Miggens looked from the King to the Queen, his eyes narrowed. He bit on his lip and finally gave a short nod. "Let's have him, then."

David gestured to the guards to stand a little closer to Miggens, as he wasn't taking any chances. Miggens snorted in derision and tapped his foot impatiently. Snow went to the doorway and called in the boys.

Killian, back straight and head up, wearing an expression that wouldn't have looked out of place if he was mounting the steps to the gallows, walked in behind Liam. His older brother, jaw set, hands clenched, kept himself between his little brother and the huge man that Killian had angered. Despite the kind assurances of the King and Queen, Liam didn't really know them and was unsure how much trust could be placed in their words.

"This better be a proper apology, boy," Miggens warned. He flexed his hand, open and closed, demonstrating the likely outcome if he found Killian's words unsatisfactory.

Snow bristled at the man's threat and the implication that a beating would be allowed. "Like his brother, Killian is under our protection. You'll do well to remember that," she said, her authority ringing in every syllable.

"Yes, Your Majesty," MIggens said. His words, intended to placate the queen, failed to offset his threatening manner.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you, sir, " Killian said, speaking up loudly.

"That's it? That's you're apology? That's how Misthaven apologises? Your actions could be taken as an insult to my land, boy, and I won't stand for that. King Midas rules us well and fair. He don't deserve to be insulted by some no good thieving boy," Miggens said. He glowered at Killian who flinched but stood his ground.

"I'm not a thief!" Killian shot back. "I didn't steal the chickens."

"You are a thief, boy. Saying you're not, don't make it so," Miggens said. In one swift movement he grabbed Liam by the shoulders and pushed him out of the way so he could get to Killian. Liam stumbled into Snow who wrapped her arms around him to keep him with her. She was sure if she let him go, the furious young man would launch himself at Miggens for insulting his little brother.

"Mr. Miggens, no-one is denying the seriousness of the matter, but Killian is only six. Boys get into mischief. I know I did," David said. He stepped up next to Killian and put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure there was no malicious intent on Killian's behalf."

"Then why'd he steal the chickens?" Miggens asked.

"I didn't steal them!" Killian shouted, getting frustrated that Miggens kept insisting that he had.

"Then why did you do it, Killian?" David asked him. He asked his question quietly, hoping that using a soft tone would help calm the agitated youngster.

Killian looked desperately at Liam. He didn't want to upset his brother.

"Answer him, boy. Or you can come back with me to face punishment from my King," Miggens said, jabbing a finger into Killian's shoulder.

"That's enough!" Snow said. She tightened her hold on Liam. "He's not going anywhere. We're certainly not letting you take a defenceless six old." She turned a smile on Killian. "Now, just tell us in your own time. Why did you let the chickens out?"

Killian felt as though everyone in the room could hear his heart pounding. He looked at the door and then the windows and then down at his feet, wishing the floor would open up under him so he wouldn't have to explain.

"I can't say," Killian mumbled.

Emma had heard everything from her hidey hole behind the wall that was covered by a tapestry of her grandfather's coronation. As soon as she'd heard Miggens accuse Killian of thievery she tried everything to get the big stone door to swing open and let herself into the room. Unfortunately she was so angry and upset she couldn't get her shaking fingers to properly grasp the handle on the mechanism that opened the secret door. It took her several tries but finally it opened and she pushed the tapestry aside to stand behind her startled mother and Liam.

"You have to tell them, " Emma said, as she rushed past her mother to grab hold of Killian's arm.

"Emma? Duckling, were you eavesdropping?" David asked. He frowned at his daughter's disobedience.

Emma's cheeks flushed bright pink but she held her father's gaze. "Yes, Papa," she admitted and bit her bottom lip. "But Killian has to tell you what he told me. It's bad, Papa," Emma said. Her little face was set in a solemn expression as she nodded. She pointed at a dumbstruck Miggens. "He's a bad man." She narrowed her eyes at the offending individual and stuck out her chin defiantly. "That's why I let the chickens out."


	12. Chapter 12: What the Chickens Heard

**Chapter 12: What the Chickens Heard**

 _A/N Thank you again to all those who have taken time to read this story and to the wonderful and kind reviewers. I am going to continue the adventures of this incarnation of Emma and Killian. I am having so much fun with them._

At Emma's confession, Killian turned to her father with pleading eyes. "Please, don't blame Her Highness. This is my fault. All my fault," Killian's tone reflected his desperation to protect the Princess.

Emma was all wide eyes and exasperation. She honestly didn't understand what the problem was. "The chickens were all squashed! Now they're happy," she said, smiling brightly. "I made them happy for you." She let go of Killian's arm so she could hug him. "Now you can look at them and not be sad about the mine."

"Mine? What does a mine have to do with chickens?" David was thoroughly perplexed at his daughter's seemingly obtuse logic. He looked over at Snow but she looked just as lost as he did.

"Explain, little brother? What have you got Her Highness into?"

Killian winced at his brother's harsh tone and concentrated on looking at the flurry of blonde hair currently blocking his view as Emma hugged him tightly. It was odd how being close to her calmed him. He didn't understand it.

"Killian Jones, you will answer the King, now!" Liam snapped. His usual patience rapidly dissipating. Killian jumped and Emma released her hold to turn and scowl at Liam. Killian heard the little princess draw in breath and saw her clench her fists. Not willing to let a little girl fight his battles for him, he finally lifted his head to address the King.

"This is my fault. I didn't know Her Highness had heard me. No-one was supposed to hear; just the chickens," Killian said, although he did slightly mumble the last bit as he flushed red.

"Course I heard you, Killian. I love you talking. You sound all warm and gooey," Emma said, dropping her scowl to grin shyly at him. He, of the warm and apparently gooey voice, just flushed even redder and shuffled his feet.

Liam bit down on his bottom lip to keep his snort of laughter from escaping; not wanting to make the Princess uncomfortable. David just shook his head and smirked, while Snow's smile could have rivalled the sun in its brightness. She did, however understand that Killian was feeling very self-conscious and she wanted to put him at ease.

"No need to be embarrassed about talking to birds, Killian, I do it quite often," Snow offered, in a gentle voice. "What did you say? What is this really all about?"

Killian swallowed hard and shifted his gaze to Snow's. Her soft expression encouraging him to speak. When the words came, they came in a tumble.

"It's just, they were all packed in and I could see the ones on the bottom looking like they could hardly breathe, and they were stuck and couldn't flap their wings or move or anything and I knew they had to be in pain. I felt sorry for them, so I told them that I know how that feels, 'cos being in the mine was like that. Trapped in the dark, not being able to breathe properly, stuck in the tight spaces, 'cos that's where I had to work 'cos I'm the smallest," tears had formed and were running down his cheeks as he described how it had felt to work in the dismal, oppressing environs of the mine. He looked at Liam through blurry eyes, grateful he couldn't properly see his brother's expression. "I hated it. I hated every minute. Not working, 'cos it's good form to earn your way, but I hated being under the ground." His breath was coming in ragged sobs and he struggled to get the rest of what he wanted to say, out. "I'm sorry, Liam. I know it's not good form to complain about having work. I don't want you to feel bad for getting us work there and I don't want you to think I couldn't do it 'cos I'm too little."

Emma threw her arms around Killian again. "Don't cry. You never have to go near that awful mine again. You're going to stay here with us. Mama and Papa are the nicest, kindest people in the whole world and we'll look after you," Emma said. She pulled back and patted his hand.

"It's alright, Killian," Liam assured him, his own eyes more than a little glassy. "I'm the one that failed you. Don't think for one second that I am anything less than proud of you." He couldn't say anything else around the large lump in his throat.

"No-one has failed anyone," David said, solemnly. Like Snow, who's cheeks glittered with tears, he had been visibly affected by Killian's admission. "It was a bad situation, and I can't say how sorry I am that you boys had no other option." He knelt down to put a hand on Killian's shoulder in a comforting gesture before looking at Emma. "You heard Killian talking to the birds, didn't you, Duckling?" He poked a finger into Emma's tummy and smiled.

"Yes, Papa. I hated seeing Killian so sad. I wanted him to smile," Emma said.

"So you let my chickens out," Miggens said. He was not so hard hearted as to remain unmoved by Killian's words. With understanding, came forgiveness. Not that he felt he had much choice as he was aware he would appear to be a very cruel individual to hold on to his anger in the face of what he'd just heard. "No insult or thievery intended."

"You were mean to the chickens. Don't squash them," Emma admonished.

Killian's eyes were huge as he looked on in awe at the tiny princess fearlessly scolding the enormous bear of a man. Miggens' mouth open and closed, but no sound came out.

"My daughter has a point, Mr. Miggens. At the next Council session I intend to change the law regarding the acceptable conditions for transporting any livestock, into or out of, Misthaven's borders." Snow paused and smiled at Killian. "Including chickens."

"Maybe we'll have it written into the official records as the, 'Jones Reform'. What do you think of that, boys?" David asked.

Killian's jaw dropped open. He looked at Liam, hoping his older, more eloquent brother would know how to respond to such an honour.

"Your Majesty, that's too much. Killian meant no harm but -," Liam was cut off by David.

"Nonsense. We have been remiss in this matter. The manner in which we have been made aware of the problem may be a little unusual but, when Emma is involved, things always are. But we do know about it now and we must take action," David said.

"That's right. Where would we be if not for the animals that sustain us and the kingdom? They give their lives for ours. They all deserve our respect and protection," Snow added in agreement.

Miggens didn't exactly look forward to having to comply to what this reform of the current law would mandate, but his anger over the freed birds had petered out to let a calmer mind prevail. He suddenly felt very out of place.

"If you'll 'scuse me, Your Majesties?" Miggens asked, and gestured to the door. "I want to see how many birds 'as been rounded up."

"Yes," David nodded towards the guards. "Escort Mr. Miggens out and find Wills. He'll be keeping the tally." The senior guard bowed and led Miggens out.

"Now, Duckling, boys, how about breakfast?" David bent over and tickled his daughter under the chin. "I am guessing you escaped Averil before you ate."

Emma giggled and nodded.

"And after breakfast, Papa is going to sit you down and have a talk about Emma the spy being an eavesdropper at more appropriate times and having respect for other people's property," Snow said. She gave Emma a kiss on her temple. "Liam, Killian, we are going shopping." She winked at her husband, pleased with herself at dumping him with the stern parent talk while she got to spoil the boys.

As they left the room in search of food, David picked up Emma and whispered in her ear. "Mama didn't say where we had to have our talk. While they're shopping," David screwed up his nose at the thought of that particular activity, "why don't we go riding? Yes?"

"Yes, Papa," Emma agreed and nodded enthusiastically.

David popped her onto his shoulders and neatly side-stepped a chicken before jogging to catch up to his wife and the boys. 


	13. Chapter 13: A Good Fit All Around

_A/N - I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It gave me a lot of trouble. I found it difficult to get into the right head space after all that angst in the finale. It might seem very dry, but it was important to me that Snow and Liam have this conversation. Hopefully some of you will still enjoy it. I promise Emma and Killian will be back in the next chapter. I can't get over how many people are following this. The reviews have been so wonderful and the reviewers, so generous._

Snow would cherish always, the sight of Killian's thunderstruck expression when he understood that, he too, was going to be gifted several sets of new clothes. Not because she was happy that he had previously had so little in his life, but because she was lucky enough to be able to ensure he never lacked for anything again. All Killian had ever worn was Liam's threadbare cast offs, and they had already passed through several owners. Granny had given them the cleanest set of clothes they'd ever owned; however, those had been second hand due to lack of choice within the village.

Neither boy had ever been in an establishment that carried such fine clothes as the one to which the Queen had brought them. Both boys had been on their best behaviour, but they were acutely aware that, had they not been accompanied by the Queen, the owner, Milton, would have tossed them out as soon as look at them.

It was because Killian was so excited about new clothes that Snow had Milton begin the clothes buying and tailoring process with the younger Jones. Milton had several assistants, but Snow wanted each boy to have the undivided attention of the master, himself, just to make them feel as special as she thought they deserved. As Milton led Killian into the fitting room, Snow gestured for Liam to join her.

"Liam, come sit with me while Killian is being fitted," Snow said as she tapped the chair next to her. She saw the young man hesitate. "Really, sit."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Liam said, and sat as instructed.

"I'm glad we have a quiet moment, just the two of us. Before anything I want to ask that you and Killian just call me, 'Snow'. I know it must go against the grain for you, but I see how well mannered you are. I know that using my name would not, in any way, diminish the respect you both have for the Crown. Do you think you could do that?" She smiled as she took his hand. He was shaking.

"I would hope to meet any request the Crown makes of me. I know Killian would feel the same, Your . . ., Snow," Liam said, wearing a small shy smile.

"There you go. And look, you weren't struck down by lightning!" Snow said with a small chuckle. "David and I are so very happy that you and Killian are here. The courage and fortitude that you two have demonstrated would be extraordinary in men three times your ages. You belong here with us, not at the bottom of a mine," Snow said, squeezing his hand a little to emphasize how seriously she meant her praise. "And Granny would also agree. I know you loved staying with her and Ruby, but the fact is that here at the castle, you will have so much more freedom to choose, so many more options for your future."

"I thought I was to be squire to His Highness?" Liam asked.

"If you're calling me, 'Snow', you can call him, 'David'," Snow informed Liam with a wink. "For now, yes, you'll be his squire. But that is mostly to keep you occupied while you learn the ways of court and, it will give you the opportunity to experience different things until you decide what you want. You have already proved that you possess qualities far beyond those expected of a simple squire. The cleverness of using that barrow to get Emma and Killian down . . . ," Snow paused to shake her head in wonder. "That was something special."

Liam's cheeks pinked up considerably. He hadn't been thinking about looking clever, he'd only wanted his brother and the princess safe. It was the first time Snow had seen the elder Jones blush; she thought him adorable.

"There is something in particular I wanted to discuss with you. Neither you nor Killian has said anything specific but it doesn't take as much cleverness as you have to understand that you've had a hard life. I can also see that you have weathered it with more grace than most. My father used to tell me that pressure creates diamonds. You and Killian . . . you shine."

Liam was obviously uncomfortable at the mention of the difficulties life had thrown at himself and his brother. Snow didn't want to push him too far, but there were things she wanted him to hear and to understand.

"Killian is such a wonderful boy. I suspect that is wholly due to you. You've not only protected him . . . ," she stopped when she saw Liam's eyes well up with tears.

"But I haven't! I tried but I failed. I almost lost him in that shipwreck. The waves were so high and he's so little, and you heard what he said about the mine. That was my fault. He's all I have and I, I couldn't keep him safe," Liam words cut Snow deeply. She had no idea he was so close to breaking. Letting go of his hand, Snow gently pulled the distressed boy into her arms and hugged him tightly. To her surprise, Liam threw his arms around her waist and held on for dear life; all his usual reserve had completely deserted him.

"Oh, Liam, sweetheart, no, no, no! You haven't failed him at all. Killian's safe and he's right in there and he's just perfectly alright. You are so lucky to have each other. The way you care about each other and support each other, it's a wonderful, wonderful thing, and it's so special and precious. I'd have given anything to have an older brother like you when I was Killian's age," Snow said quietly into Liam's ear.

Liam gave one huge sob that made his shoulders heave. Having released some of the stress he had been carrying for so long, his tears dried and the tension in his brows cleared.

"You seem to forget that you are still young, yourself! You're only ten, Liam, yet you've carried the responsibility for both of you, magnificently. I wanted to be certain you understood how much I admire what you've achieved, because I don't want you to think that what I am about to offer you is because the job you've done has, in any way, been lacking. Alright?"

Liam nodded, but he was clearly worried about what was coming.

"David and I would like to make you and Killian, our wards. Not of the Crown, but our own personal wards."

"I am not sure what that means," Liam admitted.

"For a start, you wouldn't have to worry so much. We will help you in every way. We would be your legal guardians. We would take care of you. Keep you fed and watered and put a roof over your head. Protect you from harm wherever possible," Snow laughed at Liam's confused expression. He looked like he wanted to be outraged but didn't dare. "Goodness, I sound like I'm talking about livestock! No wonder you look horrified. No, Liam, we are not going to treat you like the cattle, or even the chickens. Expect to be fed . . . a lot! You are both so thin and you still have a lot of growing to do. I demand that you make a good attempt at eating us out of house and home."

"What would be expected of Killian?" Liam asked, nervously. He still wasn't entirely certain he understood what the Queen was offering, and he was cautious with entrusting Killian to anyone in any capacity. Life had taught him that people lied, even those who appeared kindly. Still, he felt nothing but sincerity from Snow and believed her genuine in her concern.

"Ah yes, Killian. I would hope that he will continue as he has begun. It has been so hard on Emma not having anyone her own age to play with." She paused as a thought clearly popped into her head. "Milton?" She called out. The tailor poked his head through the door. In his arms he held several shirts and two bolts of cloth. Clearly he had moved on from the measuring and was giving Killian a few things to try on. "Please ensure that Killian has at least three very thick pairs of trousers and five very hard wearing shirts, as well as two winter weight cloaks."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The tailor nodded and disappeared back to the fitting room.

Snow resumed her discussion with Liam. "He'll go through them in no time. Emma is very hard on her clothes and, since she and Killian will be spending so much time together, I don't imagine his clothes will fare any better." Liam's shock at Snow's words was very clear. "What, Liam? You look surprised."

"You are going to allow Killian to spend time with the Princess?" Liam asked; eyes wide.

Snow regarded Liam very carefully. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as she discarded several versions of what she wanted to say. After a minute or two she began.

"I want both of you to spend as much time with Emma as you can manage. Despite the years I was on the run when King George usurped my rule, my childhood was full of love and joy. I had everything I could ever want. But I grew up feeling very full of my own importance. Ask Johanna. She'll tell you I was quite the spoiled, ungrateful brat," Snow said. Liam didn't speak but he shook his head in denial at such a description of the kind soul he saw before him.

"Absolutely true. I got worse and worse until my mother gave me a dressing down for speaking harshly to Johanna. That's when I began to see I was not the sort of person that made my mother proud and started to change my ways. I lost her very shortly after that. She'd have loved you and Killian. So polite and respectful, even after all you've been through. David and I have tried hard to ensure Emma grows up with the right attitude. Killian is already setting her a good example."

"But the chickens. It was Killian that caused Her Highness to . . ," Liam began to protest but Snow cut in.

"Don't be so sure. Emma loves all creatures. She was just as likely to let them out so she could cuddle them. Instead, she did it to try and make Killian feel better. She wasn't even thinking of herself. That is the sort of generosity of spirit I want to foster in my daughter and the future ruler of Misthaven. We just need to work on her respect for other people's belongings," Snow said, and bumped Liam's shoulder, companionably. "But I don't want you to think that I am using your brother just to give Emma a playmate. Did Killian say anything about the first time they saw each other?"

"Not until yesterday. He didn't think I would believe he spoke to royalty, let alone have a princess offer him cake," Liam said.

"To be fair, it was just the crumbs by the time she'd picked them off her dress," Snow said, with a rueful smile. "You may have noticed by now that Emma wears just as much food as she eats. She didn't get that from my side of the family. I shoveled it in when I was little. Never wasted a scrap."

"That was the closest Killian had ever come to getting cake in his life until Granny took us in," Liam said. His tone indicating his shame that he couldn't give his brother even that small luxury. He was looking at his boots and missed how his casual admittance affected the Queen.

"Well, something special happened that day. I have an inkling that Fate, herself, put Killian in front of that window just when Emma was there. Time will tell if my suspicions play out," Snow's tone became quite wistful and the hand that held Liam's went lax as she followed the romantic fancies in her head.

"Suspicions? Did Killian not show good form towards, Her Highness, that day?" Liam asked, his voice taking on the tone of the responsible older brother who might need to chastise his sibling.

Snow turned back to Liam, a smile and a laugh on her lips. "No, nothing like that."

"I have noticed Killian has been a little over familiar with, Her Highness. I intended to speak to him about it," Liam said.

"Really, there is no need. I haven't said this very well. Can you keep a secret, Liam?"

Liam nodded. "Yes, I promise to take it to my grave," he assured her, dramatically.

"I doubt that I'll need you to make such a sacrifice, but I appreciate your willingness," Snow said, with a chuckle. She cast an eye towards the fitting room and hunkered down conspiratorially. "In other circumstances, David and I might have formally asked to adopt you both, but, although I hope you will become like an older brother for Emma, I don't think it would be the right thing to encourage that with Killian."

"I don't understand," Liam admitted. He scratched behind his ear in confusion. "You said you weren't angry about the chickens and that you want Killian to play with the Princess."

"I haven't heard any stories of it appearing at such a young age, but I think there is a possibility that Emma and Killian may turn out to be True Loves. Well, when they're older. Much, much older . . . David would probably prefer not to hear anything about it until Emma is forty, but he will just have to deal with it," Snow said. She looked at Liam's horrified expression and realised she needed to do some damage control.

"I know this is a lot to drop on you, but you are so smart. You are going to realise that Killian is getting treated very differently to you and I wanted you to understand why."

"You see, even though Emma is so young, she has shown the odd sign of selfishness. For example, she has never offered to share her cake or her dessert with anyone, not even her father. But she offered it to Killian. No prodding, no asking. And Liam?" Snow fixed her gaze on Liam's eyes to ensure he understood the gravity of what she was about to say. "The way they just stared at each other that first day. Totally enraptured, the both of them. Maybe they'll grow out of it. Maybe I'm completely wrong. Many things change as we grow up. We'll have to wait and see if I'm right."`

"But, but, Emma is a princess. The Crown Princess! Killian is, is . . . I'm proud of him, but Emma is royalty." Liam was flummoxed. He was just a little too young to really grasp what Snow was getting at. He didn't have any experience with romantic love and, at his age, he never wanted to!

"Did you know that David and I are True Loves?" Snow asked. Liam shook his head.

"I'll tell you and Killian that story one day, soon, but the thing is, David wasn't royalty. He was a shepherd," Snow said. "I'd say that just about equals a coal boy."

Liam's jaw dropped open. This was all getting a bit much for him.

"True Love goes beyond social rank, Liam. It can't be changed. It can't be forced. I can tell you from experience that trying to come between it ends badly for everyone concerned. If at all possible, I want my daughter to have that kind of love when she's old enough. If the signs are still there for Emma and Killian when they are a little older, then, with your permission, we can ask the Blue Fairy to test them. Fairies are always wise in the ways of spotting True Love," Snow said.

Liam was well and truly lost, now. All this talk of True Love and fairies and Snow seeming to be sizing his little brother up as a potential _something_ for the Princess.

"I'm sorry, Liam. I can see I've said too much and you have no idea what to think of me," Snow said and patted his hand. "I only wanted to make sure you understood why I want to encourage Emma to think of you as an older brother but not Killian. That there was no malice or anger behind it."

"I think I understand that much, Your Highness," Liam said. Snow held up a hand and raised an eyebrow. "Snow," Liam corrected himself at her silent prompting.

"I also need you to understand this. Understand and believe. I've only known you and Killian for a few days, but I will do what ever it takes to see both of you grow up outrageously happy. Not because of what you both did for Emma, but because you are deserving of it." Snow reinforced her words by placing a kiss on Liam's forehead.

Never in his life did Liam dream he'd be kissed by a queen. Now, in the space of two days, he'd been kissed by a queen and a princess. If something as unlikely as that could happen to him, then perhaps he could find a little hope to place in Snow's promises. His eyes were drawn to movement at the window as a chicken settled herself on the sill.

 _'Life is very strange,'_ Liam thought to himself. 


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Can't believe have passed the 75 mark for follows!Completely overwhelmed. Thank you all so very much. A big 'thank you' to the lovely reviewers. so many kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hugs to all._

 **Chapter 14: Quest for a Wish**

Killian could not sleep. Regardless of how calming it was to breathe the lemony, lavender scent of the cleanest, softest sheets he'd ever had the privilege to snuggle in. Despite how comfy and warm he found the bed and how quiet it was in his room. It was the first night in his life that Liam wasn't sleeping close by.

His brother, in his first official task as the King's squire, had accompanied David on an overnight trip to a village in the North. The trip had a dual purpose. First off, the villagers had reported an ogre sighting that needed to be validated. David was skeptical, as there were so many superstitions associated with the end of summer, and they tended to make the villagers quite nervous. Still, there was always the chance it was not paranoia and, rather than miss something that could threaten his people, David was glad to make the trip.

The second reason for the trip was much more pleasant.

Every year, David found a new craft form in which to have a duckling made for this daughter. For her second birthday, Emma received a duckling carved from rare enchanted wood that gave her sweet dreams of the forest. She had received a musical duckling for her third birthday. It played a lullaby to which David had his first dance with Emma. In actuality, it had been Emma standing on his shoes while he slowly twirled them around, but it meant the world to David. Last year he'd found a brilliant silversmith who had made a mechanical duckling that walked and quacked.

This year he had commissioned a glass duckling that would cover Emma's room in rainbows when the sunlight passed through it. He had decided he would collect it himself on the way home. The tradition of giving Emma a duckling had started with a patchwork duckling he had bought in the market the day Snow had told him he was going to be a father. It was made in different shades of yellow and in varying textures. In spite of the exquisite and valuable nature of some of her subsequent birthday ducklings, Emma's favourite by far, was her first. It had had to be restuffed several times. She slept with it every night and was always anxious when it was taken to be cleaned, which was often because she had a tendency to drag it about with her.

Liam had been very excited to go on his first tour of duty with the King, but had to sit Killian down and explain that he would be away from the castle overnight. It was no small thing for the two brothers to be separated, but ever supportive of Liam, Killian promised he would be just fine.

And he was . . . during the light, bright day.

In the dead of night, all alone in a big room was a very different matter. It was unnaturally quiet without Liam's gentle snoring. Every noise that reached his ears seemed unnaturally loud and had Killian on edge; thus he was wide awake when he heard the noise that sent his pulse racing and his imagination into over drive.

Scrape . . . drag . . . thump. Scrape . . . drag, . . . thump. Scrape . . . drag . . . thump.

Killian crawled out of bed and hid under it. With everything in him, he willed the noise to bypass his door, until it occurred to him that if the noise continued on the direction it was going, then it would reach Emma's room. Abruptly the fear he felt for his own life, was all about the little princess. He could be brave for her where he couldn't for himself. He didn't know what foul creature was lurking in the passageway, but if it's aim was to hurt Emma in any way he would find a way to kill it in the most painful manner possible.

So lost was Killian in his rumination that he missed the shadow that appeared under the gap beneath his door and stretched into the room. There was a thump on his door that made him jump and he hit his forehead.

"Killian?" Emma's voice called to him from the other side of the door. "Open the door!" Her tone was urgent.

Killian snapped to, and shimmied out from under his bed and unlocked his door. He found no monster about to attack the princess; no villain about to strike. Instead, he found Emma trying to hold on to her boots, a full sack and a huge stuffed patchwork duck. She entered the room, dragging the boots which made the scraping sound he'd heard. She hoisted the sack off the ground an inch or two, made a valiant effort to swing it forward and it dropped with a thump.

When she had everything in the room, Emma dropped all of it and turned to shove the door shut.

"I can't tie my boots," Emma announced, as if that was the only thing that needed explaining for her sudden presence. She blushed as she bent over to pick them up. Biting her bottom lip, she held her boots out to Killian.

"It's the middle of the night. Why do you need your boots?" Killian inquired, as he reached for the proffered footwear.

"Can you keep a secret?" Emma whispered, which he thought funny considering the noise she'd already made getting to his room.

He reminded himself that this was the Princess and he'd better be on his best form. He nodded emphatically. She frowned and assessed his willingness to follow her instructions.

"You have to swear to keep it secret. Put your hand on your heart and swear," Emma told him.

Killian contemplated her determined expression for a moment and then did as instructed.

"I swear, Princess, to not tell your secret. Whatever it is," Killian added, for emphasis.

Emma tilted her head to the side and her eyes narrowed as if divining the veracity of his oath. She was obviously satisfied as she beckoned him closer and whispered in his ear.

"It's the last full moon of summer. If I can find the fairies and I give them my most favoritest treasure they might grant me a wish. They do it for end of summer and spring," Emma said. "I heard Mrs. Hodge telling Averil all about it. I couldn't go in the spring 'cos I couldn't tie my boots. Now, I have you."

She plonked herself on Liam's bed and looked expectantly from the boots in his hand to his face. When he made no move, she waggled her stockinged feet. Killian scratched nervously behind his ear before bending to his knee and taking the boots. There was something wrong with Emma's plan but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He slipped one boot on her tiny foot and began lacing. Emma scrunched her brow as she concentrated on watching him work.

"You're very good at knots. Papa tried so hard to teach me how but my fingers won't work properly," Emma said, her tone rueful.

"I can teach you. I know lots of ways to tie knots. That's what we sailors do. We'll find one that you can do," Killian assured her. He glanced up from underneath his eyelashes and they grinned at each other.

"Really? You won't get fusterated with me?" Emma asked, completely butchering the word; although Killian did understand her meaning. "Johanna tried to show me, too, but then she said that maybe I was too young and she'd try again when I'm older."

"Yes, we will. There are lots of easy ones and we can practice until you get it right. That's what I had to do," Killian said, leaving out what happened to him when he took too long to learn a new knot. Unconsciously, he rubbed his cheek where the bosun's mate would slap him.

It was only a few moments work to undo the tangle Emma had made of her laces in her attempt to tie them herself. A few minutes later Killian tied the last knot with a flourish.

"There, all done," Killian announced.

"You can come with me. Must be something you want to wish for," Emma said.

Killian thought very hard about that. He really had everything he could ever want. Lots of food, a safe place to sleep, warm and clean clothes and he and Liam were still together; not to mention being in the presence of Emma. Perhaps there was one thing . . .

"Maybe, I will. Do you know where the fairies are?" Killian asked. He was beginning to understand the flaw in Emma's plan. Boots meant going outside. He was worried about how far outside the little princess was planning to go and whether or not he did the wrong thing swearing to keep it secret.

"Not yet. But I think I'll start with the big oak tree beyond the orchard. I know they love the buttercup fields on the other side. I've seen the little lights from my window," Emma said. "Do you have a treasure to offer them?" She picked up her duckling and hugged it tightly. "I'm going to give them, Henry. I've had him since I was a baby. Papa gave him to me. I love him most of all my things." Her eyes grew shiny at the thought of not having him anymore.

"You look very sad about giving him up. Are you sure you want to do it?" Killian asked.

"To get a baby brother, I'd give up everything!" Emma said, her blond curls bouncing as she nodded. "What do you want?"

Killian looked down at his feet and Emma saw his shoulders rise and fall as he sighed heavily.

"I want to know where our father is. He left Liam and me. I want to ask him how he could do that," Killian said, a catch in his voice. "Liam says I shouldn't think on him anymore because he doesn't deserve it, but I can't help it. I need to know if it's something I did that made him think he couldn't take us with him."

Emma dropped her duckling and hugged Killian's arm instead. "Don't say that. You couldn't do anything bad. You're brave and clever, just like, Liam. He's so proud of you. Your Papa was the bad one to leave you," Emma said in a rush. "The fairies are clever. They'll know where he is. When they tell you I'll help you go to him." She let go of his arm and made a fist. "Then I'll punch him really hard for hurting you."

Killian didn't doubt for a second that the fierce princess would attempt such retribution on his behalf. "You really would, wouldn't you, Your Highness?"

"Don't call me that. Call me, Emma. We're going to be best friends," Emma said.

"You're royalty. I'm supposed to show you respect," Killian said.

Emma rolled her eyes as dramatically as possible. "Yes, I'm the Princess. I command you to call me by my name." She grinned. "You're my first best friend. I'm so glad it's you." She used her toe to push the sack that she'd brought. "You can carry that."

"You're my first best friend, too. Never thought I'd be friends with a princess," Killian said as he picked up the sack. "What's in here?"

"Cakes. Fairies love sweets, and," Emma paused as her cheeks went pink. "I thought I might get hungry. I snuck them from the pantry after lunch."

"So not all for the fairies, then?" Killian smirked. Emma hit his arm.

"Get dressed. We have to find them while the moon is still there." She picked up her duckling and went over to the door. "I'll keep watch."

"Is it safe to go outside at night? I don't think your Mother will be happy about this," Killian said, as he shoved his trousers on and reached for his heavy shirt and cloak. "Are you dressed warm enough?"

Emma was wearing a very thick pair of trousers and a knitted tunic over a shirt, which she hadn't buttoned properly. "Mama will never know if we're stilthy. I'll be fine. Hurry, we have to go now," Emma said, and pushed the door open a crack and peeked out. "Follow me," she said and slipped out into the hallway.

"Anywhere you say, Emma," Killian said to himself, and did just that.


	15. Chapter 15: The Oak Tree

Chapter 15: The Oak Tree

Emma led Killian through a labyrinth of a secret passages. He was thoroughly impressed at how sure footed she was in the narrow shadowy confines. Clearly she knew exactly where she was going. He concentrated on following the blonde hair illuminated by the flaming torch she carried, while he had the sack slung over his shoulder and Emma's stuffed duck in his arms. The passage seemed endless and Emma, intent on her goal, didn't offer any conversation other than the occasional warning when they passed by one of the sharp protrusions that dotted their path. It spoke volumes as to her vast experience with navigating these hidden hallways that she didn't fail to warn him about a single one. After what seemed hours, but likely less than thirty minutes, Emma stopped in front of a dead end.

"This comes out behind the stables. I don't use this one much. The handle is up high and I have to jump to get it," Emma said and pointed to an old piece of wood that was roughly shaped like a baton.

Killian was a good three inches taller than Emma but he still had quite the stretch to reach the lever. He pulled it down as she put the torch into a bracket, and the stone wall that looked like a dead end, swung inwards with a groan. Their exit and the bright glow of the torch were shielded by heavy bushes.

"Come on. We can cut across the schooling yard. See the oak tree?" Emma pointed towards an enormous tree that Killian judged to be about a league from where they were standing. There was a neatly trimmed grass verge about forty feet wide that ran along the far side of the schooling yard where Emma learned to ride. The forest begun at the edge of the grass.

"We have to sneak past, Bendle and Gideon, they're the night guards for the stables," Emma pointed to a tall, thin dark haired man who walked with purpose along the path in front of the stables and a man with red hair walking in the opposite direction.

Killian looked at the dark forest that seemed to leer menacingly at him from across the way and seriously contemplated attracting the attention of one of the guards to put an end to this night time quest. All he had to do was 'accidentally' nudge the spade leaning against the fence next to him so that it fell on the rocks with a clatter and the noise would no doubt call Bendle's attention. For a few moments his elbow hovered indecisively next to the spade handle but Emma grabbed his arm and pulled him along in her wake.

It was a close call but they made it to the cover of the forest without discovery. Once they were well inside the tree line, Emma led Killian to the wide path that had been cut into the forest that led to the oak.

"We have lots of picnics under the oak. Papa makes them keep the path all tidy," Emma explained. She retrieved 'Henry' from Killian and took off at a jog, the duck's button eyes gleaming at him over the Princess' shoulder.

The full moon bathed the world in a silvery luminescence and made the path easy to follow; their feet kicking up small clouds of loose dirt as they dodged the odd rock. The children were about three quarters of the way to the oak when Killian felt the danger before he properly heard it. Every hair on the back of his neck stood up in the fear response. He put a hand on Emma's shoulder to slow them both down to scan their surroundings as he tried to determine if going forward would take them closer to the threat.

"We're nearly there," Emma said, brightly, and nearly dropped her duck as she reached for Killian's sleeve to urge him into motion again. He held his finger to his lips to indicate she needed to be quiet. Emma caught on quickly that he was very nervous about something and took a good look around her. The thick canopy of the forest blocked most of the moonlight, so the children were flanked by indigo depths on both sides; tree boles, knots and branches appearing as distorted faces.

It took Killian a few moments while his mind sifted through the sounds of the forest, but then he heard it. In the space of a heartbeat between the rustle of the leaves and the hooting of owls, there came a thrashing sound, as if branches were being pushed aside by fast moving bodies. Adrenaline flooded his system and his sharpened senses identified the noise as coming from behind them, Instincts honed from a rough childhood told him they were being stalked, and he had nothing to use to protect Emma. Everything in him screamed to run.

"Emma, we have to run as fast as we can, quietly as we can, to the oak. Is it easy to climb?" Killian asked in a whisper as he pushed them both into a run much faster than their previous jog.

Fear had begun to grow fast in the little princess, but she had the presence of mind to nod rather than speak. Killian cringed at how loud their footfalls sounded in the night but he only pushed them harder. Their pursuers, for there was clearly multiple feet following them, were gaining fast. A harsh growl and several canine like growls were heard, and Killian guessed it was a pack of wolves. Simultaneously he cursed their misfortune for they could never outrun them to go back to the castle, but he was thankful that wolves generally couldn't climb trees. If they could just beat them to the oak, they had a chance. The shadows grew more menacing as they flew along the path; the oak looming large as they drew closer.

They were nearly fast enough, but only nearly.

The had reached the oak with their hearts hammering and their breathing laboured. "Papa made steps," Emma said, and he followed her around the base of the huge tree. The lowest branches were nearly 8 feet above Emma's head, but David had cut shallow foot and hand holds just right for little hands and feet. Emma tucked her duckling under her arm and tried to climb, but the stuffed body of the toy would only compress so far. She couldn't hang onto Henry and reach the first handhold simultaneously.

"Pass him to me. I'll hand him up to you," Killian said as he virtually yanked the toy from her grasp. "Go!" He said, urgently, as he juggled the sack and the duck to get a better hold.

Just as Emma reached the first branch, two dogs, one brindle and one black, burst through the bushes. They were mongrels and not overly tall; only about the size of an adult labrador. They were thick with muscle, and both sported a multitude of long thin welts along their backs and on the crowns of their heads that looked like they'd been made by a lash or a whip. Under other circumstances Killian might have felt sympathy for them, as he well knew the feel of such beatings. As it was, he was hard pressed to see past the snarling, snapping jaws and the, oh so pointedly sharp, teeth the dogs were clearly intent on sinking into whatever portion of him they could get.

"Killian!" Emma called out, her terror evident. A stick flew over his head and landed on the black dog's muzzle with unerring accuracy. The dog flinched and ducked its head to brush a paw along its nose, but Emma's attempt to scare it off was fruitless. These dogs knew this prey was the young of its kind; juicy, tender and easily brought down. That didn't stop Emma from throwing as many sticks and acorns as she could get hold of. Her aim was true but didn't stop the dogs from advancing on Killian.

"Climb!" Emma shouted, but Killian knew better than to turn his back on the dogs.

"As soon as I try they'll get me!" Killian called back. He had to drop the duck so he could use both hands to hold the sack and, then he swung it at the brindle dog. The cakes in the sack connected with the side of its head with solid thunk; evidently at least one of the cakes Emma had pilfered was still in its metal pan. That did make the dog pause in its advance. It shook its head as if to clear a ringing in its ears, so Killian took advantage and hit it again. This time he was able to get in a much bigger backswing and the dog yelped in pain and backed up several steps.

Unfortunately it gave the opening to the other dog who attacked before Killian could take another swing. It closed its jaws on the sack and there was a tug of war which one small boy was never going to win in opposition with the solid muscle packed into the dog's heavyset shoulders. The other dog had recovered and, seeing its partner had hold of the sack which it was shaking viciously, it joined the fray in destroying the thing that had hurt it.

Seeing his chance, Killian dropped the sack and sprinted for the tree. His hands and legs were shaking so badly that his foot slipped from the shallow foothold twice. Behind him he could hear the snarling as the dogs absolutely destroyed sack and cake. He even felt a piece of cake hit him in the back as it was thrown free.

"Killian! Please, climb! They're coming!" Emma screamed. Fear had a solid hold on her now. Tears streamed down her face which was white as her mother's namesake, and her eyes were wild. Blood appeared on her bottom lip as she had bitten it so hard.

Forcing himself to slow his movements, Killian finally managed to get a proper hold and climb up towards Emma. The dogs had finished decimating the sack and looked up to see their prey was escaping. They ran to the bottom of the tree, barking and snarling. Killian had climbed beyond their reach and only had another foot to go when the unthinkable happened.

For one brief moment, Emma thought they were both safe, then Killian's foot slipped and his hand, slick with sweat, lost its purchase and he fell.

 ** _A/N - Once again the reviewers have astounded me with their generous words. Thank you all for the support you have given me. For those who are concerned that Emma will give up her stuffed duckling. . . um . . . !_**

 ** _(Seriously . .trust me . . .*wink*)_**


	16. Chapter 16: Revelation

The notion had been discussed, speculated on, dismissed as impossible by some and hoped for by others. There were long standing bets, old wives' tales and bed times stories about it.

Would a child produced by the truest of True Love couples exhibit the rarest of the rare; light magic?

Every man, woman or creature within a twenty mile radius who possessed even a grain of magic, felt the answer to that question when a burst of the purest white light burst forth from the hands of the terror stricken, Emma, daughter of the most well known True Love pairing in the Enchanted Forest. Desperate to save Killian from his fall into the savage jaws of the ravening dogs, her fear-driven emotions triggered the latent magic in her soul.

The little girl didn't know what it was. No-one had ever mentioned it to her and, in her current state of extreme emotional distress, she was too worked up to have remembered even if they had. The magic manifested as a wave of cushioning light that held Killian safely aloft with his limbs all akimbo. Both children froze; too shocked to twitch a muscle. Emma just stared at her friend suspended in mid air. Her mouth hung open in a perfect 'O' while she kept her arms extended towards him. Deep within her she felt the hum of the magic; understood that she was what had saved Killian, but she had no clue how to manage it.

Seeing their prey hovering above them just out of reach, drove the dogs into hysteria. They jumped up, colliding with each other, snarling and barking and frantic to rip and rend anything they could get hold of. The black one caught Emma's scent on Henry and turned its attention on the toy. It snatched up the soft duckling and shook it violently before dropping its head to get a paw on it to hold it down while its jaws tore it to shreds.

Emma was sobbing; her small body heaving with the effort. She was too afraid to drop her hands and wipe her eyes in case the magic stopped and Killian fell. Her tears blurred her vision and her arms ached in their extended position but she stayed locked in place.

Killian didn't know what to do. He could see the magical light emanating from Emma's open palms and guessed if she dropped her hands, then he would fall and the dogs would be on him in a flash.  
"Emma, did you know you have magic? Please don't drop me!" He said, knowing it was not the most helpful plea, but the words were out of his mouth of their own volition.

Emma was too terrified to even shake her head. The abrupt manifestation of her magic, the flood of adrenaline, the run to the oak, the sustained state of fright and the drain of the untrained magic on her small body was too much for one little girl to handle.

"Killian! Help me!" Emma pleaded. Her head swam and she began to get confused. All she could hear was the snarling of the dogs and her magic humming under her skin. "Mama? Help me! Killian?"

Killian could see she was fading. The white light sustaining him wavered and he dropped a few inches. "Emma? Please hold on! Please?"

"Can't see. So tired," Emma said. She swayed forward as several things happened at once.

Emma lost consciousness, her hands dropped and her magic cut out and then Killian thought he was going to fall, but as the white light vanished it was replaced by a blue one which gently lowered him to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the dogs teeth to close on him, but the attack never came.

"It's safe now. You can open your eyes," said a soft voice in his right ear.

Looking around him, Killian saw the dogs were fast asleep, their coats glittering with a sparkling dusty substance. Emma was still in the tree, laying across the branch. Hovering over the little girl and all about the clearing in which the oak stood, was a multitude of tiny women and each one was held aloft by a pair of fluttering, delicate wings. Emma had wanted to find the fairies, instead, they'd come to her. A yellow and a pink fairy were bathing Emma in a rosy glow as they stroked her hair. Her furrowed brow and the tension in her face, relaxed under the fairies' gentle ministrations.

"We felt the magic. Rare magic," the fairy by his ear told him. She was dressed in a bright blue, and it was her light that had enveloped and saved him.

"It was Emma, um, the Princess. She was amazing! She saved me!" Killian exclaimed.

"Yes, I know who Emma is, but we didn't know if she would truly have magic. She's so very young I thought it was too early to tell. It appears that it was triggered because she was very, very frightened," the fairy said. She flew around so she could look him in the eye. "She was very frightened for you. I could feel it through her magic. No child should ever have to be so afraid. Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, Milady," Killian said, and gave a short bow.

"What a lovely name. You may call me, 'Blue'. Tell me, then, Killian, what are you and Emma doing out in the forest so late at night? I am quite sure Emma's parents wouldn't allow such a venture," Blue said, raising an eyebrow.

"Blue! We found you!" Emma called out. She had come to, and found herself surrounded by glowing fairies. Her hands trembled as she started to climb down. A fairy wearing green waved the tiny wand she held and Emma was carried on a shimmering green light to stand next to Killian. The two children threw their arms around each other and hugged tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Killian. This is my fault. The doggies nearly bit you," Emma said, tears forming in her eyes.

"But you saved me! You were amazing," Killian told her as he pulled back from the hug. "You're magic is brilliant!"

Emma bit her lip and looked down at her boots. "I didn't know I could do magic. Nobody told me."

"No-one knew for certain that you could, Emma. But Killian is right. It is quite amazing. It's because your Mama and Papa have such a strong love between them and that love has been passed on to you as light magic," Blue explained.

"I don't understand. Do Mama and Papa know they gave me magic?" Emma asked, looking up.

"It's very hard to explain. It will be easier for you to understand when you're a little older," Blue said. "And I still want to know why you are out here. It isn't safe. You are lucky that we were so close to come and help you."

Killian swallowed hard and cast an eye at the dogs. "Will they wake up soon?"

"Not for a little while. Don't worry, we will keep you safe. Now, please answer my question," Blue said, her tone getting a tad firmer.

"I wanted to ask you for a wish 'cos it's the last full moon of summer," Emma began to explain, and then it occurred to her to look around. She took in the remains of the sack and the cake and the devastation that had been wrought upon her toy duck and she burst into tears. "But, but, now I can't because Henry is all broken and you won't want him, and he was my greatest treasure. And the cake is all gone, too, so I can't give you that to say, 'thank you', like Mama taught me." She rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"Please don't cry. You were brilliant," Killian assured her, and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "You found your magic."

Emma turned huge red rimmed eyes on Killian and blinked some more tears away. "But I won't get my baby brother and I want one so much," she explained.

"I still have my treasure," Killian looked over at the Blue fairy. "If I give you my treasure could I wish for something for Emma?"

"But that's not fair. It's yours. You should get to wish for what you want. I can't take your wish," Emma said, completely awestruck that he would make such an offer.

"I'll get by. Liam says I should forget about Da, like he forgot about us. I'd rather help you," Killian said, managing a bright smile for the princess. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief that Emma had given him when he rescued her from the coal heap. He used it to blot her cheeks dry before holding it out to Blue.

"Your treasure is my hanky?" Emma asked, eyes wide.

The tips of Killian's ears went pink as he nodded shyly.

The fairies watched the gentle exchange between the children with full hearts and big smiles. The only thing that made fairies happier than such a display of selfless affection was discovering a True Love or a soul mate pairing.

"Killian, wanting to give up your treasure for the Princess to have her wish is a wonderful and kind gesture, but I must tell you that you have been misled. We don't grant wishes in that way, nor would we take someone's most precious belonging," Blue said, softly. "It is just a story that people tell."

"So, no wish?" Killian asked, sadly. He looked at the mess the dogs had made and felt very deflated. "I'm sorry, Emma. You'd be a brilliant older sister."

Emma sniffled and Killian gave her the hanky so she could blow her nose.

The green fairy flew over to Blue and whispered in her ear. "That's an excellent idea, Green," Blue said. "Emma, we can't give you a baby brother, but we can give second chances and, we can give you something that will help you practice being responsible in the way of a big sister." She nodded to the green fairy who had flown over to the sleeping dogs. The green fairy waved her wand and a bright green light covered the dogs and grew brighter until Killian and Emma had to look away. When the light faded they looked to see the dogs had been aged backwards into puppies. All the cruel scars were gone.

"These little souls were treated badly by their first owners and they ran away. That's why they were so mean to you. If you look after them properly and give them lots of love, then they will grow up to be the nice dogs they should have had the chance to be before," Blue explained.

The puppies looked a little bewildered at first, but when they spotted the children they bounded over on wobbly legs with their tales wagging vigorously.

"What do you say, Emma? Will you give them a true home and look after them?" Blue asked.

The puppies were adorable and Emma's fingers itched to cuddle them, but they weren't a baby brother. Still, she temporised, if she got puppies and Mama and Papa saw how well she looked after them, maybe she could still get the brother she wanted. The matter was definitively decided as soon as the brindle puppy sat back on its hindquarters and licked her hand. Emma nodded to the Blue fairy then she dropped to her knees and tried to gather both wriggling puppies into her arms at once.

Blue and Green smiled knowingly at each other.

"Milady, Blue? Is there anything you can do to fix Henry?" Killian whispered, and pointed to the shredded remains that looked so forlorn lying in the dirt.

"It looks like he fought bravely. We'll see what we can do to repair the fallen hero," Blue said, kindly. "Now, children, it is very late and I can see you both fighting back yawns. I sent a message to your parents as soon as I felt your magic, Emma, but it will still be a little while before they get here. We're going to make you as comfortable as we can and I want you both to get some sleep. We will wait and protect you, you'll both be safe." Blue waved her wand towards the base of the oak and thick green grass pushed its way up from the ground and wove itself into two springy mats.

Emma and Killian settled themselves down on the grassy beds, each holding a puppy, and, exhausted by the events of the night, fell asleep almost as soon as their eyes closed.

 ** _A/N: I'm so sorry if I worried you that something bad would happen to Killian . . .and permanently to Henry. Hopefully you will approve of how they were saved. Can't believe the muses helped me get this chapter done so quickly but 'gift horses' and all that! Happy New Year to you all. Thank you to all for being so kind._**


	17. Chapter 17: Discoveries

Snow arrived at the oak accompanied by the thud of hooves and twelve guards. Hovering between the ears of her mount was a red haired fairy dressed in purple.

"Blue? Where's Emma? Is she safe?" Snow called out as she dismounted, threw her reins to the Captain of the Guard and ran straight to the Blue Fairy.

"She's perfectly safe, Your Majesty. They both are." Blue gestured for Snow to follow her and flew towards the base of the oak. "We thought it best to let them sleep. They've had quite the scare."

"They? Violet only mentioned Emma," Snow said.

"Emma's friend, Killian, is also here." Blue nodded towards Green and Rose, who were hovering a few feet apart. They lifted their arms in tandem and the air between the two fairies shimmered and, to Snow, it appeared as if a magical curtain was pulled back to reveal Emma and Killian.

"I have to admit that we did use a pinch of poppy dust to help keep them asleep. We were worried the fright they'd had would keep them awake and I needed to speak with you without them hearing," Blue explained.

Snow knelt between the sleeping children. Emma lay on her side with a restored Henry clutched tightly to her chest; her chin resting on his bill. A brindle puppy was curled at her feet. Killian lay on his back and he had a black puppy sprawled across his stomach. Snow gently lifted one of Emma's hands and stroked her palm.

"Did you heal their cuts and bruises?" Snow asked. The physical damage the two children had incurred during their exploits at the mine had been all but erased. She picked up on Blue's reluctance to speak when the guards were in earshot, so Snow sent the guards further back down the path.

"Emma actually did most of it by accident when she was trying to save Killian. Unfortunately, because she had no idea what she was doing with her magic, not all of Killian's wounds were completely healed. We were able to finish off the healing of the bruises but we couldn't completely remove the gash under Killian's eye. Her magic got it so far, but I'm afraid he will have that scar all his life," Blue explained.

"He's still adorable and he's still going to be very handsome when he grows up," Rose said. She brushed a few stray strands of hair from his brow. Green just shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes.

"Blue, what happened? All Violet told me was that Emma was out here and so terrified that she had manifested light magic. What has scared my daughter so badly? What were they doing all the way out here so late?" Snow fought hard to keep her volume down, lest she wake the children.

"Emma had been listening to one of the many old stories that gets passed about. The one about us granting wishes on the last full moon of summer," Blue started to explain.

"I'm guessing that's why she has Henry. Emma was going to trade him for a wish?" Snow asked.

"Yes, but of course we don't do that sort of thing, as you already know," Blue said. If Snow hadn't been so worried for Emma and Killian, she might have blushed at the reminder of her own late night sojourn at the age of seven to request a wish. She had badly wanted a longbow but her mother had not only firmly denied her heart's desire, but had also admonished her for asking for something so dangerous. Snow had climbed out of her window seeking to trade her favourite book to the fairies. Blue had sent her home with the knowledge that fairies didn't grant wishes in return for material objects.

"They were trying to find us, but wild dogs caught their scent and came to attack them. Emma had climbed the oak and was safe while Killian kept the dogs at bay. He managed to distract them and tried to climb to safety as well, but he slipped and fell. Emma was so frightened that Killian would be hurt, that her magic was triggered. Untrained and unprepared, she couldn't handle the strain and passed out, but we had felt the magic and we got here in time to save Killian, as you see." Blue explained.

"Do you know what Emma and Killian were going to wish for?" Snow asked.

"Emma wants a baby brother," Blue said, gently. There was no surprise in Snow's eyes when she looked up to the fairy, and in doing so, missed the surreptitious pinch of pixie dust that Green cast in her direction.

"She has asked for a brother so many times. I never dreamed she would try something like this. She does sneak out of bed quite a lot but she's never left the safety of the castle grounds before," Snow said. "She's just too young to understand." She turned back to look at Killian. "That's the second time he's saved Emma. If he hadn't been here . . . if the dogs . . . ," Snow paused to get her shaking voice under control.

"We might have lost her," Blue finished for her.

"Would her magic have saved her?" Snow's question was barely a whisper.

Blue took a moment to look hard at the Queen; unsure of how much to say, but ultimately, this was Emma's mother and she deserved the truth.

"Emma's Light magic comes from the selfless True Love you and the King have for each other and for your daughter. That sort of selflessness doesn't put itself first," Blue said.

"You're saying her magic only came out because someone else was in danger, but not to save herself?" Snow asked.

"I'm saying, Emma's magic was triggered because _Killian_ was in danger. Unguarded as Emma's use of magic was, I felt through it, straight to her soul. The bond that she shares with Killian is already deep and very strong. Something in each, calls to the other," Blue said, quietly. "There is the feel of 'destiny' about it. Although they're still much too young to begin to comprehend what that means."

"They're soulmates!" Snow said, her joy at the discovery helping to assuage a small piece of her dread at what nearly happened to her daughter and Killian. "I suspected there might be something there in the future. When they were older I was going to ask you to test them."

"It would seem they have provided the test themselves . . . and passed it," Blue said, with a small smile, but Snow latched on to the reserve in the fairy's tone.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"You must make a decision, Your Majesty. Anyone with magic within a great distance from here will have felt that Light magic. Many people will want to obtain and control it. Either we train Emma to understand and use it properly, including defending herself, or we can suppress it; hide it," Blue said.

"I can't make that decision alone. I will need to discuss it with David. I wish Emma was old enough to decide for herself," Snow said, her brows furrowed as she gazed at her sleeping daughter. "This is hers. I don't want to take that from her."

"I understand; however, I would counsel that you allow us to teach Emma. Only the darkest of magic could remove the Light magic. We can only suppress it, but the bond she shares with Killian would likely bring it out again if he was threatened," Blue warned.

"Which creates its own set of problems. I want to keep Killian with us. I certainly don't want to separate soulmates," Snow said.

"Their bond will only strengthen as they grow. If you decide to suppress her magic, then you may need to part them while they are still young," Blue said.

"You can't allow that, they may grow to be True Loves, too!" Green exclaimed, then snapped her mouth shut when she received a stern look from Blue. "Wouldn't be right." Snow heard Green mutter when Blue looked away.

"It may be the safest thing for Killian, too. He is capable of great sacrifice where Emma is concerned. He may throw himself in the path of danger to keep Emma from harm, but he is too young to competently judge a situation. He could easily sacrifice himself needlessly," Blue said.

"It's our responsibility to keep them both safe. I've only known Killian and his brother a few days but I couldn't help but love them both. They are truly extraordinary young boys. I would protect them as I would, Emma. I know David feels the same way," Snow assured Blue. "Now, these puppies?" She switched topics to give herself a moment's break from the heavier subject.

"Were the wild dogs. With Emma and Killian to love them, they will grow up as the faithful and adoring companions it is in their hearts to be. It was Green's idea. She thought it might help distract Emma just a little from her determination to get a baby brother; however . . . ," Blue trailed off as she looked at Green, who was now smirking very smugly.

"However? You wonder if we would allow it?" Snow asked. "Of course they can keep the puppies. It might help them get over the scare they've had."

"Henry was very worse for wear when we got here, but we managed to restore him. We took the liberty of adding a small spell to the stuffing. It will keep away any nightmares about what happened, as long as Emma is touching him. Killian doesn't have anything to which we could attach a spell, so we put it on the puppy's collar," Blue said. "But that was not quite what I was getting at. Look down, Your Majesty," Blue said.

Snow did look down and found a soft green glow emanating from her abdomen. "What the . . . ?"

"I wanted to check if there was any chance for Emma to get her wish," Green said, "Seems that she has!"

All the fairies clapped their hands as they smiled broadly.

"You mean? Am I?" Snow asked, incredulously.

"It's a very new soul. Only a week or so and, much too soon to tell if Emma will get a brother or sister, but, yes, you are with child," Blue confirmed. "Congratulations, Your Majesty."

"Oh, oh!" Was all the sound that Snow could get out, as her eyes grew very bright and tears spilled over. She scooped Emma up into her arms and hugged her tightly. Not easy, as Emma still had Henry tucked under her chin. The poppy-induced sleep held fast, though, and Emma slept on.

"Your next child may also have magic. Knowing that, may have some bearing on what you decide for Emma," Blue said. Snow was too consumed with her thoughts to really take that extra tidbit in. "Perhaps you should take the children home, now. You have much to think over and to celebrate. I am so happy for you, Your Majesty."

Snow nodded. "We'll contact you when we have made a decision about Emma. or if we have any questions," she said. "And of course, you are all invited to the celebration we will throw to announce this new baby. I'll let you know about that, too."

It was nearly midnight when Snow tucked her daughter into bed. When she snuffed the candle, the spell inside Henry glimmered softly giving the toy an ethereal glow. The puppy was allowed to sleep at Emma's feet for tonight, but both puppies would be given a basket each for their future slumbers. Tears streamed down the Queen's face as the events of the evening caught up with her. She desperately wanted to see David, but he was not expected back at the castle until the afternoon. She allowed herself another few minutes before drying her tears and leaving Emma's room to check on Killian.

Johanna had already popped the sleeping boy into bed. She had not allowed the puppy on the bed and had, instead, made a make shift nest for him out of a spare blanket and a pillow on the floor. Killian started to stir, mumbling and thrashing in his sleep. Snow picked up the puppy and put him on the bed. The collar spell glowed just like Henry, and Killian immediately relaxed back into a peaceful rest.

"Goodnight, hero," Snow whispered, and kissed his forehead. She gave the puppy's ears a quick rub and went back to Emma's room. Snuggling down next to her daughter, Snow kissed the back of Emma's head and then proceeded to get absolutely no sleep at all.

 ** _A/N Seriously - can't get over the kind and generous responses. I'd grant you all a wish if I could!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Good heavens! This little story has reached 45 favs and over a 100 follows! Simply can't believe your generosity. You all really are the best. I'm totally in awe of how supportive this fandom can be._**

 ** _The plan is to write a series of individual stories with each set as Emma and Killian at a different age. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions they think might fit nicely in this universe please feel free to PM me. Thank you to all the reviewers who have been so liberal with praise, your kind words are getting me through the hiatus!_**

 **Chapter 18: Morning Musings**

The brindle puppy that favoured Emma, woke long before his new mistress. As is the way with most puppies, he yawned, stretched and was immediately looking for food and, someone or something, with whom to play.

"Oh no you don't, little man," Snow whispered, as she scooped up the puppy before he could do his little stiff legged, half bounce-half bound all over the bed and wake Emma. "You let her sleep herself out," she said quietly into the puppy's ear. He turned his head and licked her nose and her chin before she jerked her face out of target range. "Come on, you, let's find some one to take you and your friend outside before you leave a present on the floor."

As Snow, carrying the puppy, approached the door to the hallway, the puppy grew more frantic to get down. When she opened the door and looked out, she saw Killian attempting to get his puppy to follow him to the stairwell. Snow closed the door and put the puppy on his feet and followed him over to the young boy. The two puppies greeted each other; all dribbly tongues and wagging tails. They yapped excitedly as they rolled about on the floor.

"You should be sleeping, young man," Snow said. She ruffled his hair and bent to kiss the top of his head.

"I always wake at dawn, and Jib needs to . . . ," Killian paused, unsure if it was bad form to talk to the Queen about his puppy relieving herself. He scratched behind his ear, nervously.

"Find some grass? Yes, so does Emma's pup. You named yours, Jib? Very unusual," Snow said.

"It's a sail on a ship," Killian explained. "I can take both outside, if you want?"

Just then, Snow's maid exited the stairs. She was carrying a small tray on which sat a steaming cup of tea. When she saw the Queen, she walked over.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty. Johanna warned me you were spending the night in with, Her Highness. Should I take this in for you?" Jenny asked.

"No, no, I'll take it," Snow said as she accepted the proffered cup. "Jenny, would you please take the puppies down to the walled garden and let them do what they need to do? When they're done can you ask Mrs Hodge to arrange some food for them. You can pass them on to Betsy and let her know we'll come get them after breakfast."

"Certainly. Will you be taking breakfast in the dining room?" Jenny asked as she picked up Emma's puppy that had come over to lick her boot. She held it close, gently brushing her cheek against the dog's soft head.

"Yes, we will, but leave it for about another hour, thank you." Snow instructed. "Oh, and can you ask Mrs. Hodge to send up a cup of milk each for Emma and Killian, in about half an hour, too? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Very much, thank you," Killian said. He was beginning to understand that Snow was completely serious about wanting to look after himself and Liam, so he was not surprised at her thoughtful gesture. She smile brightly, but Killian detected the tension in her eyes.

"Right away, Your Majesty," Jenny replied.

Killian picked up Jib and gave her a quick hug before handing her over to Jenny. The young woman had her hands full with the energetic puppies, but Snow knew the newest castle residents were in excellent and caring hands.

"Please come with me, Killian. I need to speak with you and Emma," Snow said, and held out her hand. Killian took the proffered hand and they went to Emma's room. She made Killian lie on the covers next to the sleeping Emma, and pulled a blanket over him while she sat next to the bed.

"You had a rough night. Why don't you close your eyes and see if you can get a just bit more sleep." Gently running her fingers through his dark hair helped Killian drift off. Snow had done a lot of thinking during her sleepless night. Thoughts of another blonde haired angel with deep blue eyes or a dark haired mischief maker with hazel eyes and an impish smile, mingled with fear for Emma. The oscillation of thoughts from happy to ecstatic to worry and back, adding to her exhaustion. She knew what course of action she favoured in regards to Emma's magic, but she was not yet so set on that course that discussion with David couldn't sway her if his opinion differed and, his argument was more compelling. She sighed and wished for the upteenth time that she didn't have to wait for David to come home.

Snow's musings were interrupted when her attention was pulled to the balcony by a fluttering of wings. As they often did, several doves had come to land on the balcony rail and waited for Emma to appear. It was her way to greet them and feed them any crumbs she might had saved from her dinner; mostly by way of dropping them on her clothes rather than by design.

 _'Perhaps I might be able to hurry, David, home a little,'_ Snow decided. She went to the balcony door and one of the doves flew to her upraised hand. "Will you wait a moment for me to write a message?" She whispered. The dove cooed and hopped onto her shoulder. She crossed over to Emma's desk and quickly jotted a note.

 _My Love,_

 _I have wonderful and surprising news to share. Please hurry home. I miss you._

 _Your Snow_

The note was quickly folded and the dove took it off to find David. Snow settled back in her chair and quietly sipped her tea until a gentle knock at the door announced the arrival of the children's milk. Killian jumped to full wakefulness at the knocking. Snow recognised a conditioned response when she saw one, and she hated seeing the initial fear he had in his eyes until he realised where he was. Not wanting to make a big thing of it, but determining to ask Liam about it later, Snow went to the door to get the milk.

Killian's quick movement had jostled Emma awake. She yawned and stretched, then blinked in surprise when she found Killian sitting on her bed.

"Good morning, Emma," Killian greeted her. "How are you this morning?"

"I feel all not right," Emma said, screwing her face up in a confused expression. "Like I'm not all me."

"Maybe it's the magic?" Killian suggested.

"Maybe. I can feel it. Sort of buzzing like bees inside me," Emma said, tilting her head to the side as if the magic could fall out of her ear. "I don't think I like that the magic woke up."

"But you saved me with it. You were amazing!" Killian declared.

"You saved me first. The doggies would have bit me," Emma said. Snow had watched the little exchange, her breath catching at the mention of the danger the two children had faced.

"Good morning, Duckling," Snow said. She kissed both children on the foreheads and handed each a cup of milk.

"Mama, we met the fairies and I did magic and then the doggies turned into puppies . . .um . . ." Emma trailed off and bit her lip; her expression guilty.

Snow saw the moment that Emma remembered Mama wasn't supposed to know about the late night excursion.

"Yes, Duckling, I had to come and get you both. The Blue Fairy told me everything," Snow said, sternly.

"Everything?" Emma asked, and winced when Snow nodded.

"No more leaving the castle after bed time, ever! That is the first rule," Snow said. "That goes for both of you. Killian, I have no doubt it was Emma's idea, so don't even think of trying to take the blame," she added when she correctly summed up the defensive posture the young boy had adopted. "I'm not angry, but I was frightened. You are both too precious to lose. Do you want Mama to be very sad? So sad that she may never smile again?"

Emma's mouth dropped open and she threw herself into her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be sad. I won't sneak out again. I promise. No matter how much I want a baby brother," Emma said in a rush.

Snow looked over Emma's head to Killian who looked a little dumbfounded. "Yes, Killian, you are precious to me. You're older than Emma, I am trusting you to say, 'no', if she forgets and wants to go out at night without an adult. Can you promise me that?"

Killian nodded, unable to speak at being told he was precious to the Queen.

"But I promise I won't forget. I'm not too little to remember," Emma asserted.

"I know you wouldn't forget on purpose, but this way Killian knows, just in case. I know how busy it gets in there," Snow pulled back and tapped a finger to the side of Emma's head. "Now, second rule, and this is just as important as the first, but probably the hardest one. You are not to tell anyone, anyone at all, about your magic. Not Johanna or Mrs. Hodge or anyone. I will tell Papa. I am absolutely serious about this, Emma. Your having magic is a special and wonderful gift and I don't want you to ever feel that there's anything wrong about you having it. But for now we have to keep it a secret. Do you understand?"

Emma bit her lip and her expression clearly read as confusion, but she nodded.

"Killian?" Snow asked.

"Yes, Snow. I won't tell anyone. Not even Liam. I swear," Killian assured her.

"We can tell, Liam, too. I'm sure we can trust him," Snow said, noting how very relieved Killian was as not having to keep a secret from his adored brother. Truthfully, she would have preferred not to tell Liam, but she knew that it would be too much for the young boy to hide such a thing from the one person he trusted above all others. She wouldn't risk putting a wedge between the siblings.

"That means Liam will also know about you sneaking out of the castle," Snow reminded Killian.

"He'll understand. It would have been bad form to let, Her Highness, go out to the woods alone," Killian said, although Snow could see in his expressive eyes a hint of uncertainty about how understanding Liam might actually be.

"Hmm, I guess we'll see about that," Snow said; a small smirk finding its way onto her lips. "Alright you two, drink your milk and get dressed, then we'll go get breakfast."

The two children nodded and scrambled to comply, while Snow begun rehearsing in her head how to break all this news to David. _'A new baby, magic, a soulmate that brought out the magic and a new baby that might also have magic,'_ Snow thought. Ruling a kingdom suddenly seemed the least of her worries.


	19. Chapter 19: The First Lesson

_**A/N: My muse decided to throw me a bone and this chapter popped onto the page without too much coaxing. It's only a short one but it felt the right spot to break. Once again, you kind people have blown me away with your responses.**_

Chapter 19: The First Lesson

To make good on his promise to teach Emma how to tie knots, after breakfast the children went to the stables to pick up some rope. They also picked up some leather strips from which to make leashes for their puppies. Once they had all they needed, they reclaimed their pups from Betsy, the scullery maid, who was most disappointed to relinquish her charges. and headed to the walled garden.

The pups were full of energy, which they expended very quickly chasing each other and the children. After about an hour, Killian took one look at Emma's flushed cheeks and called a rest stop. They sat in the shade at the base of one of the immense pines and Killian began teaching Emma some of the easiest knots he thought she could manage.

Unless they could play tug-o-war with the rope, knot tying was of no interest to the pups. Safe within the confines of the walled garden, the dogs were occupied trying to catch the squirrels that took great delight in taunting the yapping interlopers invading their domain. Using the intermingled tree branches like a jungle gym, the squirrels quickly learned the pups were all noise and short of reach.

Killian proved an excellent tutor and he beamed with pride when Emma finally conquered her first reef knot with a bow.

"Show me more!" Emma exclaimed. "I knew I wasn't too little to learn."

"Well, you need to practice that one a bit more, so you can do it all the time without thinking too much," Killian advised. "Knots can be tricky. If you don't do them lots, sometimes they get away from you." He didn't mention it, but in his mind's eye he saw the mess Emma had made on her bootlaces that he'd had to untangle the night before.

Emma thought that Killian sounded very wise and she wanted him and her parents to be proud of her. It was her plan to be able to tie her own shoe laces and the bow on her dress for her birthday party that was taking place in six days.

"Alright. I'll just practice this one until you say I can do another one," Emma promised.

"Do you want to help me make the leashes?" Killian asked. "I'll do the weaving and you can hold the pieces so they don't tangle."

"You're so clever, Killian. Did you learn on the boat? Did Liam teach you?" Emma put the tied rope down and held the leather strips as Killian instructed.

"Ship, not boat. Liam taught me some of the knots, but, Nobby, the First Mate, showed me how to weave and splice, and the more tricky knots."

It took them a few tries to get their rhythm, but destiny had designed these two to work well together, and Emma caught on fast as Killian's teaching style suited her way of absorbing information. She was fascinated and paid close attention, as Killian's clever fingers worked the complicated weaving he used for the two leashes. He finished off by attaching them to the metal fastenings that would connect to the dog collars.

"They're so pretty," Emma said, running her fingers reverently along one of the neatly woven leads. "And I helped! This is so much more fun than boring old 'broidery." She was so excited to have been a part of the creations and couldn't wait to show her parents.

"We still have to oil them so the leather doesn't crack, then they'll really be handsome. Fit for noble dogs living in a castle," Killian said; trying not to look too pleased with himself, as he was not accustomed to praise from anyone but Liam.

The puppies had finally exhausted their current supply of energy and had dropped in a heap at the children's feet. It was no trouble to put on the dogs' new leads, but both pups just looked as them wistfully when the children attempted to urge them to their feet. When Emma tried lifting the front end of her puppy, the back end stayed down. When she tried lifting the back end, the front end dropped again. She put her hands on her hips and huffed, making Killian laugh.

"If I knew how to use my magic, I could magic them inside," Emma said.

"Better not try that until you know what you're doing. They could end up anywhere!" Killian cautioned. He wasn't at all keen to see Jib vanish to who knew where.

"You try," Emma said, and it was her turn to laugh when Killian tried to get Jib up by lifting her middle, but the pup just yawned and rolled over on her back.

After several more abortive attempts it became clear they would have to carry the sleepy pups to get them back inside for lunch. Always the gentleman, Killian picked up Emma's puppy and gave him into her arms. She could just manage the weight and tottered her way to the kitchen door, with Killian holding Jib and following right behind.

Unbeknownst to Emma and Killian, David, and the rest of his group, including Liam, had already arrived; having pushed their horses to move a little faster once David received Snow's note. His wife nearly knocked him off his feet when she quite literally threw herself into arms as soon as he'd dismounted. The kiss she laid on him curled his toes and caused a few uncomfortable feet shufflings by those present.

"I have so much to tell you," Snow said, a huge smile on her face. "You'll need something strong to drink," she added, which effectively wiped the smile off David's face.

"No, no, it's good news. Wonderful news, and, well, just dismiss the men and come in so we can talk," Snow said, bouncing over to pull Liam into a hug. "Welcome home. We missed you."

Liam blushed a little and, when Snow released him, he scratched behind his ear. "Thank you, Snow. It's good to be back. Has Killian behaved himself?"

"He's been nothing short of heroic . . . again," Snow said.

"Why has Killian needed to be heroic? Where's Emma? Snow, we were gone one night, what's been going on?" David asked, his volume dropping as he became more concerned and not wanting the others present to hear their private business.

"So much. So, so much and I can't tell you how relieved I am to have you home," Snow said as she moved back to her husband and kissed his cheek. "Just come in." She turned back to Liam. "I know you want to see Killian right away, but I must speak to you first. Emma and Killian are in the walled garden and Johanna has instructions to keep them occupied if they come in before we're finished. Please, can you take David's things with you to your chambers. I will come and get you when we're ready for you. Alright?"

Liam looked both concerned and confused, but he wouldn't dare disobey.

"It's serious, but no-one is angry with Killian," Snow whispered in Liam's ear before sending him on his way. "Come on, I can't wait any longer," Snow said, and held out her hand to David. He took her hand and they ran inside and up to their chambers.


	20. Chapter 20: Of Magic and Soul Mates

**Chapter 20: Of Magic and Soul Mates**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello again. Once again I have to send out a big thank you to all of the kind souls reading and reviewing and to those generous pixies who have marked this as a 'Favourite' and are 'Followers'.** **Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.** **This chapter is a little longer and I ran out of room to fit Emma and Killian into it (no matter how small they are!). They and Liam will be back in the next chapter.**

 _For clarification:_  
 _An 'orangery' or 'orangerie' was a room or building solely dedicated to growing oranges and other fruit trees where they were protected from harsh winters._

 _An Ice house was a building used to store ice throughout the year. Some were underground chambers, but many were buildings with various types of insulation._  
 _During the winter, ice and snow would be taken into the ice house and packed with insulation, often straw or sawdust. It would remain frozen for many months, often until the following winter, and could be used as a source of ice during summer months. Definition taken from: wiki/Ice_house_(building)_

At a full run, the journey from entryway to their chambers only took Snow and David about sixteen minutes; however, as Snow refused to give David any hints at all regarding what required such urgency, it was a more than adequate time span for his imagination to run riot. By the time they had arrived and his wife had virtually shoved him through the door, his mind was whirling.

"What's happened? Snow, please!" David pleaded.

Snow hesitated now that the moment to spill all had arrived. She knew the man she married and she knew the best course of action with David was always the 'iffy' information first, followed by the bad information and, then finish with the exciting and joyful news to take away the sting. Going with the bad news last, never went well with a man who could mope with the best of them.

"Well, you know that chat you had with Emma about sneaking about the castle after bed time?" Snow asked. "It didn't stick."

David groaned and buried his head in his hands, before looking back up at her with a nervous expression. "Oh no, what have we been invaded with this time? Peacocks in the guards room? Unicorns in the orangery? Gryphons in the ice house?"

"More like puppies in the garden, but there's only two and, not actually the point," she said. David's visage grew concerned when she took his hand and pulled him to sit with her on the bed. "I need you to be calm."

That really caused panic to set in, but Snow put a hand over his mouth to forestall any interruption. "Calm . . . alright?" She nodded slowly and, when David started to nod in time with her, she knew she was clear to continue and dropped her hand.

"Emma, went out very late last night to ask the fairies for a wish. You know the old story about the last full moon of summer? She took Killian with her," Snow explained.

"She was going to swap Killian for a wish?" David asked, his nervousness clearly not helping his comprehension. "My daughter thinks Killian is her most precious possession?" He looked a little heartsick at that notion.

"No! No, she took, Henry," Snow said. "They ended up at the big oak, but wild dogs tried to attack them. Emma managed to climb to safety because Killian distracted the dogs, but when he tried to climb up, too; he fell."

"What? Is he? Is that why you wanted Liam to go to his chambers first? Is Emma . . . ?" David's voice choked off.

"They're fine, they're both fine. Both unharmed. Better than they were before they snuck out, actually, but again, not the point I'm trying to make," Snow said, squeezing his hand, tightly. "Emma saved Killian." She paused to take a deep breath. "David, she did it with magic. She saw Killian in danger and it triggered her magic to save him. Completely instinctual."

David's eyebrows nearly climbed to his hairline. His mouth opened and closed like a beached fish, but not so much as a word popped out; just a sort of wet, strangled semi-hiccup.

"Yes, David, our daughter has magic," Snow said. Her smile, as she watched him struggle to absorb the news, was understanding and warm. "You alright, there? Because that's only part of what I have to tell you."

That seemed to have the desired galvanising effect. He nodded a few times, then drew back his shoulders and sat more upright, as if better posture would help him work through the information faster.

"Magic? My little, Duckling? She's only four! She hasn't shown any signs," David said, finding his voice.

"Six days and she's five. Apparently she used her magic to hold him in mid air, but she couldn't hold out for long. The fairies felt her magic and Blue sent for me. By the time I got there, the fairies had rescued the children and had everything well under control. They'd even aged the dogs back to puppies!"

"The puppies you mentioned are the dogs that attacked them?" David asked; eyebrows back up and eyes wide. "You brought them back here?"

"Yes, we have puppies now. Emma and Killian have one, each. They're gorgeous," Snow said, with a sigh. She took in David's shocked expression and rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I know I'll have to pry those puppies out of your hands once you get a look at them. The children will be lucky if you ever give them back."

David squinted at his wife; a nervous and knowing look in his eyes. "You, my love, are trying to distract me. What aren't you telling me?"

Snow bit her lip and breathed in deeply through her nose.

"Snow? Come on, whatever you tell me cannot be worse than knowing my baby daughter and our youngest ward, who's been in our care for all of five minutes, were attacked by dogs." He looked at Snow abusing her bottom lip and the fear began to set in, again. "You said they were fine. Please, just tell me."

"They are. More fine than they realise, because I haven't told them, yet. Oh, David, I think it's wonderful. Perfect, even. So much easier for them because they've found each other so early," Snow said. She dropped his hand and hugged him. "They're soul mates. Blue told me. Emma's soul mate was in danger. That's why her magic was triggered."

"So, when I nearly drowned rescuing Henry from the moat when she wanted to see him swim; no magical rescue for Papa. I fall down the stairs after tripping over Henry; my loving daughter lets me fall. But a boy she's known for three days? No problem. She makes him fly!" David pulled out of their hug and started to pace. "Emma is four! She's a baby. My baby girl is too young for any kind of soul mate," David said, running a hand through his hair, over and over.

"Of all the people in this realm, you and I know what having a soul mate means. After everything we went through to find each other; to be together. You're my best friend. To know that Emma has that, now. To have that support through her childhood when you know how lonely she's been. How can you not be happy for her? Killian is the sweetest boy, even after all he's been through. He's saved her life twice in just a few days and he is only a baby, himself. They save each other."

Shock and annoyance gave way to begrudging acceptance in David's eyes as Snow's words sank in. The memory of how bravely little Killian had stepped up to rescue Emma at the mine, swept away nearly all remaining trace of irritation. He did know what it meant to have a soul mate, but he couldn't help being a tad jealous. He smiled sheepishly at Snow.

"You're right, as usual. Of course I want Emma happy. I have the greatest respect for Killian and I want the best for him, too. Certainly he deserves to be happy. It's just . . . , well," David didn't have the words, or rather he realised the words on the tip of his tongue sounded very petty.

"She's your baby girl and you aren't ready to let another man step in?" Snow summed up his feelings for him.

"Not until she's at least thirty or I'm dead and don't know about it," David said, fully aware how unrealistic that was.

"David, they _are_ babies. Right now and, for quite a few years, this is all about friendship and you were all for that, yesterday. Soul mates and stalwart, inseparable best friends may be all they turn out to be. But Emma will take the Crown some day and to have the kind of steadfast support of a soul mate will make that so much easier."

David was full on smiling, now. "Oh, please, you aren't fooling me. Only friends? You already have them grown up, True Love and married." He pulled her up and into his arms. "I bet you've even named the grandchildren and decided how many there'll be." He expected a punch in the arm for that one, but instead his wife's eyes grew very bright.

"Leopold for a boy and Trenna for a girl?" Snow suggested.

"Trenna, is a very pretty name, but Leopold?" David screwed up his nose. "No grandchild of mine is going to be called, Leopold."

"That was my father's name," Snow protested.

"And he would have had my sincerest sympathies for it," David said, smirking. That did get him a punch in the arm, which he ignored in favour of kissing her neck, but he noticed she was not responding with her usual fervour. "There's more?"

"We need to make a decision about Emma's magic. Blue says we have two options; either she learns how to use it, including how to defend herself, or the fairies could suppress it."

They were both quiet for a good fifteen minutes, just staring at each other while they contemplated those choices.

"You've had longer to think about it. What do you want to do?" David finally asked.

"Blue said, that even if we ask them to suppress it, the bond with Killian would likely set it off again if he were in danger. There are those who would do just about anything to get hold of her magic. Apparently, Light magic is very rare," Snow said.

"They could try to use Killian to control her." David realised. "Does that mean we should keep them separated?"

"Not just, Killian. He might have been the reason it manifested, but once she starts using it, controlling it, anyone with an agenda could use any one of us that she loves to make her do what they want," Snow said.

"What are you suggesting? We send her away? From everyone she knows and loves? That's no answer and . . . ," David couldn't consider such an option, but neither could Snow, so she cut in.

"No! I could never . . .no, I refuse to give up my daughter, and I'm won't send Killian anywhere, either. I really don't think that's the answer." Snow shook her head in an unconscious reinforcement of her position.

"I don't want to suppress her magic, either. She's such an open hearted, sweet child. Who's to say what affect that would have on her; how it could change her. That's not the way, either," David said. "So, we allow her to learn how to use it? She's so, so young."

"I do want her to learn how to use it. It's a part of her. Something so special should be encouraged. Do you think with the fairies guiding her . . . ," She trailed off at David's apprehensive expression.

"I did have another idea. On our last trip to Arendelle, Gerda told me something about Elsa. Gerda and Alvar faced a similar problem with her. The rock trolls helped them, but I don't know what they did. If there's any chance at all they can help?"

"Then that's where we go," David agreed.

"Right after Emma's birthday. If we call that off it could attract the wrong attention. Blue seemed to think that others would have been drawn to Emma's display of magic. If we leave the realm for a short while it may help throw them off the track," Snow suggested.

"We can arrange for an incident in the ice house that requires the annual trip to Arendelle to be brought forward. No-one will think anything out of the ordinary if we decide to visit your old friends," David said. "Especially since they announced the new baby on the way," he added, wearing a small envious smile which turned into a smirk. "Maybe Gerda can name her new boy, Leo. . .ouch!"

"Don't you dare," Snow admonished as she pinched his cheek, hard. "Or I won't tell you something wonderful."

"Snow, I'm not sure I can cope with any more news, right now," David warned her. "Forget Emma having magic and finding a soul mate, I'm going to need at least a day or two to recover from the idea of our possible, future grandson, getting stuck with 'Leopold'. You know, I never thought you had a mean bone in your body. This cruel streak will take some getting used to."

That got him body tackled and pummelled with a pillow.

"I'm trying . . . (thump) . . . to tell you . . . (thump) . . . not grandson or grand daughter . . . (thump, thump) . . . but son or daughter," Snow got out, breathlessly. She dropped the pillow and cupped David's cheeks. "I'm with child. The fairies confirmed it." Her smile could have put the sun to shame.

David's whoop of joy could be heard all the way down to the castle forecourt.


	21. Chapter 21: Soul Mates? Really?

_A/N: Finally got this one up! I wanted it to be from Liam's POV ('cos I loves me some Liam) but for such an affable and cooperative lad, he gave me a lot of trouble in trying to finish this chapter._

 _I'd like to give a 'shout out' to andria. I'm not able to PM you personally, like I try to do for the other generous and kind reviewers, so thank you for your thoughtful words and encouragement._

 _Thank you to all of you that take time out of your day._

 **Chapter 21: Soul Mates? Really?**

Liam Jones was not a fidget nor a pacer. When he was filled with nervous energy he always channeled it into something constructive. By the time Snow came to fetch him, he'd already unpacked from his trip, sorted what needed to be laundered and, folded and put away what didn't. He'd changed his dusty travel clothes for fresh, washed his face and hands, and made a good start on cleaning the King's boots. He looked up as the door opened.

"Liam? Sweetheart, we're ready to talk to you, now. Do you want to bring David's things with you?" Snow asked, as she walked in and picked up David's cloak, sword and scabbard

"Yes, Snow, right away," Liam said, taking up the boots, satchel and bedroll, before following Snow back down to the royal bedchamber.

Not knowing what to expect, Liam was still surprised by the elegant simplicity of the King and Queen's quarters. There was none of the showy excess or grandeur that Liam expected was associated with royalty. The room suited the Snow and David he was beginning to know; warm, comfortable and cheery.

David took his things from Liam and had the young man sit on the bench at the end of the bed. With his hands now empty, Liam didn't know what to do with them. His fingers itched for an occupation, a physical manifestation of the war in his head between his natural proclivity towards politeness and his pressing desire to push for an answer as to what his brother had been up to.

"We're sorry to have kept you waiting so long," Snow said, as she sat next to him. Reaching for his hand and holding it tightly, she smiled softly. "Really, Killian, didn't do anything wrong, As I said downstairs, he's proved himself a hero, again. He saved Emma's life."

Liam's jaw dropped open. He had not been expecting to hear that. Snow ran her hand through his curls in a motherly gesture; attempting to tidy what travel had disarrayed. "And then Emma saved his."

Foremost in Liam's thoughts was the need to know why Killian and the Princess needed to save each other, at all. It had been no small display of trust on his behalf to have left his little brother in the care of others, even if for only one night. The brothers had not been separated for such a length of time since their father had deserted them. There would be more required separations due to his work as the King's squire. Liam had to know his brother would be safe or they may have to turn down a life at the castle and move on.

Liam didn't want to leave. The King and Queen were the kindest people and, Snow's words about relieving him of the responsibility of being a substitute parent for Killian, had truly hit home. The idea that he could give his little brother parental figures meant so much to Liam. He would always worry about Killian, regardless, but Liam was looking forward to having older and wiser heads on which to place the difficult decisions. Perhaps, in between his chores, Liam would be able to actually spend some time playing with his brother instead of having to parent him.

Obliquely, Liam couldn't remember the last time he had been able to play like other children. His days had been all about survival. So many nights trying to keep the tears and stress at bay, and be the strong protector that Killian needed. To finally lay aside the fear of starvation or worse; to have hope for real futures, Liam would risk much of himself, but not if Killian couldn't be kept safe. Still, he could make no determinations until he had heard what situation had arisen that had resulted in Killian performing heroics.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Liam felt like his head was mounted on a gimbal, as he turned back and forth from David and Snow while they took turns relating the events of the previous evening.

He was not at all pleased to learn that Killian had accompanied the Princess on a parentally unauthorised excursion that had resulted in near disaster. His little brother was going to get an earful about that, because all Liam heard was that Killian had allowed the Princess to get them both into trouble. Surely he had managed to get better sense than that into his little brother's head!

"I've spoken to both of them and I've stressed to Emma that she is not to go out of the castle like that, again. I've told Killian I am relying on him to remember that rule, if Emma forgets," Snow said. "I know Killian is barely older than Emma, but she seems to listen to him."

He was relieved to hear that Snow had set down some very sensible rules to both children. Liam intended to reinforce those rules and woe betide Killian if he put so much as the tip of one toe over Snow's carefully drawn line.

"Killian is usually very responsible for his age," Liam said. Snow couldn't help but smile. It amused her greatly that Liam spoke like a wise old man when he was only ten, then she remembered why he was like that and her smile faded abruptly.

Liam knew that magic existed and there was still enough 'little boy' left in him to feel a sense of wonder at the idea of it. He had no experience of it nor knew anyone who used it, therefore his attitude to it was quite neutral. He didn't know what to think of Emma discovering she had magic but he was filled with gratitude that she had used it to save Killian.

So, no, Liam Jones was not going to fault Emma for having magic, any time, soon.

He did, however, start to squirm on his chair, when the subject of soul mates was brought up.

Liam liked Emma as a person. She was sweet natured, fun loving, joyful and had accepted himself and his brother without any sense of the superior. Snow had asked him to look after Emma like an older brother and he was fine with that. But for all of his maturity, Liam reverted to a typical ten year old boy at the mere mention of any of 'that love rubbish'. Boys that age were not known for their enthusiasm regarding girls and any kind of anything that sounded suspiciously like 'romance'. Snow could try to gloss over it with words like 'friendship' but being confirmed as soul mates was likely to lead to love. Worse than that, being Emma's soul mate sounded as though it would be dangerous for Killian.

"This soul mate thing. What will it mean for my brother? Will it hurt him or the Princess?"

"I've never heard of soul mates finding each other so young, but that's what our family does; find each other," Snow paused to smile at David, lost for a moment in memories of their struggles to do just that. She gave herself a shake to pull herself back to the present. "The Blue Fairy said they will be drawn to each other, that they will want to spend time together, and I intended to encourage that anyway, as I told you the other day. Honestly, I think they were destined to get into mischief together, regardless of the soul mate bond, just because that is what children do."

Liam swallowed hard. "Attacked by dogs is a bit more than mischief," He said, tightly. His blue eyes looked deeply into Snow's, tugging at her heart. "I could have lost him."

"Yes. This is why we wanted to speak to you first. The Blue Fairy warned me that . . . well, Killian would put himself at risk to keep Emma safe. Now, obviously he has already done that . . . twice, for which David and I can never thank him enough."

"I tried to teach him to be a gentleman; to have good form," Liam explained.

"You have, he does," David assured him. "I have met knights who haven't displayed half the bravery and good form of you and Killian. Never doubt that. What we are worried about is his judgement. He's still only a young boy and he hasn't yet learned to temper his decisions."

Liam looked confused.

"I've only known you both for a very few days, but even I can see that Killian throws his whole heart into everything he does. He is all or nothing. There is no middle ground with him. Combine that with his selflessness and the soul mate bond, and he could throw his life away in trying to protect Emma when he doesn't need to. I don't want that to happen. David doesn't want that to happen. We want to keep all three of you safe. While I am so, so happy for my daughter to have found, Killian, I am not blind to the dangers." Snow said. She squeezed Liam's hand in a show of understanding.

"What do I do? How can I protect my little brother and still keep Her Highness, safe? I don't know what to do." For the first time since Snow and David met Liam, he looked completely lost.

"We don't expect you to have the answers. You are a brave and very clever young man, Liam, but that is just it, you are still young. I know that you have seen the hardest side of life; much more than most boys your age. You've had to carry so much more responsibility that you should ever have had to bear, but even you aren't equipped to make the sort of decisions required in this situation," David said. He put a steadying hand on Liam's shoulder, hoping to lend some of his own strength to the young man through the contact.

"For better or worse, Emma and Killian are connected for as long as they both live. Yes, Killian is your brother, but any decision you make for him will likely affect, Emma, too. There's no getting around that. When we asked you and Killian to be our wards, we were asking for your trust that we would look after you. In all honesty, we don't know what the answer is, yet. Emma having magic puts all of us at risk, especially, Killian," Snow explained.

"While we still have breath in our bodies, Snow and I will do everything possible to protect all three of you, but bad people could try threatening any of us to make Emma use her magic for their own plans," David said. "We want her to learn how to use it, and that will allow her to protect herself, but we don't know yet how to get her trained without attracting attention from the wrong people."

"There is somewhere we know of that we might find some more information about magic and, get Emma away from Misthaven for a short while, in case some bad person comes looking for the source of the Light magic that she used last night," Snow said. "Do you think you and Killian could cope with a sea voyage right after Emma's birthday? I know it's very soon after your terrible experience with the shipwreck, so you must tell us if you think it will be too much. It's just that getting there by sea is really the best and fastest way."

Liam bit his lip as his thoughts turned inward. After a few minutes of reflection he squared his shoulders and nodded. "The wreck was bad and I wouldn't want Killian to have to go on the ocean again, so soon, but it seems to me that there is danger here, too, and maybe that's a bigger risk than going on a ship again. Where are we going?"

"Have you ever heard of, Arendelle?" Snow asked.


	22. Chapter 22: All Together Again

**A/N: Ye gods but the muse was helpful today! Can't believe I got this one finished so quickly. You are all being so generous and accepting of my version of baby Emma and Killian and little Liam. I absolutely love writing for my little pixies and I am so grateful to have this opportunity to put my scribblings out in the world. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all the reviewers and the kind people that have chosen to follow this little story. You really are the best.**

 **Chapter 22: All Together Again**

Liam was sent downstairs to the kitchen to ask Mrs. Hodge to organise an early lunch. He found Emma and Killian sitting at the kitchen table helping to make some dog biscuits. The children's contribution to the culinary effort was to cut out the biscuits from the dough that had clearly been rolled out by an experienced hand. Killian insisted they be as methodical as possible, so they could get as many biscuits in the batch as possible, just as Granny Lucas had shown him. He would point to where Emma should position her cutter and she would press out the biscuit. Every so often they would pause and just smile and giggle at each other; the novelty of keeping the secret of Emma's magic still fresh.

Always one to put duty first, Liam apprised Mrs. Hodge of the need to get the family lunch early and then greeted his brother. As soon as he saw Liam, Killian hopped off his stool and was dancing from one foot to the other, anxiously.

"Well you might fidget, little brother," Liam said, as he pulled Killian into a hug, then whispered in his ear. "I understand you now have a puppy, and I know how you got it."

Killian stood back from the hug, biting his lip and scratching his ear while he looked down at the floor. He looked the very picture of a guilty conscience. If Liam knew that much, then he undoubtedly knew all of it, including the really bad parts.

"Liam!" Emma's calling of his name was all the warning he got before she barrelled into him and threw her arms, flour and dough covered fingers included, around his waist and squeezed him tightly. "Killian and me met fairies and now we have puppies. You have to meet them. They're so cute." She let him go, leaving floury fingerprints on his jacket, and jumped up and down.

"The fairies or the pups?" Liam asked, his smirk indicating he knew full well what she meant.

"Silly Liam," Emma chided, and pointed to two puppies sleeping on a mat by the kitchen hearth. "The puppies are cute. The fairies are pretty."

"My mistake, Your Highness. Did you meet the Blue Fairy?" Liam asked, letting Emma drag him by the arm to meet the dogs. She nodded.

"Yes, the Blue Fairy was there, too," Emma informed him. She itched to tell him about her magic but she'd made a promise to her mother and forced herself to keep it.

"And, are Killian's eyes still bluer than her dress?" Liam asked, knowing his brother would be squirming in embarrassment as the kitchen staff laughed loudly.

"Oh, yes," Emma said, solemnly. She smiled brightly at the red faced Killian, then pointed to the brindle pup that was twitching in his sleep. "This one is mine. You can pat him, if you want."

Liam dutifully knelt down and rubbed the pup's ears. "He is a handsome fellow, and I see both of them have some fine leashes. Did you make these, little brother?" He picked up one and flexed it before examining the weaving more closely.

"We made them. I helped, didn't I, Killian? I helped and I didn't get tangled, not even once," Emma announced, her tone full of pride.

"You did," Killian agreed. "She was great, Liam. Even Nobby would've been proud."

"It's very neat work. Well done, both of you. They'll need oiling to keep them from cracking. We can do that after lunch. Then I need to speak with you about your behaviour," Liam said, his expression warning Killian he was in for one of Liam's lectures about good form.

The three children finished off cutting out the dog biscuits which were popped into the oven to bake. The pups awoke full of beans and the children took them back out to the garden so there'd be no puddles for Cook to frown over. That is where Snow and David found them.

Emma practically fell over herself to get to her father and get a cuddle. Snow gave her husband a pointed look, as if to remind him that no six year old soul mate, no matter how adorable, was going to replace him in his daughter's life just yet. David tickled Emma and kissed her forehead several times, before finally setting her down.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty," Killian said.

David ruffled Killian's hair and rolled his eyes at the formality he considered unnecessary. "Thank you, Killian. I'm glad to be home."

"Papa? See my puppy?" Emma held up her pup for inspection.

"Well now, he looks like he might want to chase something. Maybe a . . . ," David winked at Snow before taking the pup from Emma. "Duckling?" He turned the dog to look into its bright eyes. "Is that right fella? Do you want to chase that pretty little duckling? I think you do."

Emma squealed, joyfully, and took off across the lawn with her father, still holding her puppy, running after her. She dodged behind trees and ducked around bushes, but he caught her in the end. David snaked one arm around Emma's waist and pulled her in close so the, now very excited, puppy could lick Emma's neck. She giggled and struggled until all three fell on the grass. The pup yapped and bounced all over them until David grabbed hold of him again to keep him still. He sat up and scratched behind the dog's ears as Emma crawled into his lap to hug his neck. Snow saw David look over to her and smirk, then he whispered something in Emma's ear, to which his daughter seemed to think on very carefully before nodding enthusiastically.

"I wonder what that was about?" Snow mused. She never got to ask her husband, though, as Averil came out to advise lunch was ready.

It was quite the effort getting two hyperactive, bouncing, puppies, who really just wanted to run about, to calm down enough to go inside. The dog biscuits had cooled enough to be eaten and proved the very thing to grab the undivided attention of both pups and prevent chaos in the kitchen. With a biscuit sticking out at odd angles from each dog's muzzle, they pranced along behind their young owners to the dining room.

David entertained them all with details of the trip to the village. There had been no ogre, but there had been an abnormally large and very angry bear with a lot of bee stings that distorted his face. Liam had proved his cleverness again, as he wove a net of superior strength using a combination of knots and weavings he'd learned on the ship. The bear had been captured and its meat would provide for the village for several meals. The head man had offered to send the prepared hide to Liam in gratitude, but the young man had declined and asked that it be given to a family that would benefit from its warmth for many winters to come.

When lunch was over, David headed off to attend a meeting with the Head Gamekeeper and Liam asked if he and Killian could be excused. He needed to set his brother straight on a few things and with Emma's birthday fast approaching, they needed to come up with a present suitable for a princess.

Emma watched as Liam tugged his brother along outside, Jib yipping merrily and nearly tripping both lads with her leash as she darted about haphazardly. The little princess didn't like not being asked to join them, but Snow saw a chance to spend some alone time with her daughter.

"Looks like the boys are planning to keep themselves busy for the afternoon," Snow said. "How about we go get our bows and we have some archery practice?"

"No, Mama. Knot practice," Emma asserted with her hands on her hips and a defiant expression.

"No, Duckling, you _do_ need to practice with your bow or you won't get any better," Snow said, booping Emma's nose with her index finger. "You haven't had the bow in your hand for quite a few days. You need to keep at it."

Emma fixed her mother with a very determined gaze. "Not archery practice," she said, and shook her head. "Knot practice," she reaffirmed, nodding. "Killian taught me, but I have to practice or I might forget. Knots are tricky like that."

Snow paused for a beat and then she caught up. "They are?" Trying very hard to commiserate while fighting the broad smile that desperately wanted out.

"Yes," Emma said, her shoulders rose and fell as she gave a big, breathy sigh. "Killian makes it look so easy. His knots don't ever get away from him."

"Well, how about we go have some archery practice now, while the sun is out, and you can practice your knots after dinner and before bed, that way they'll stay in your head all the way until morning?" Snow suggested. "You might even dream about them and they'll really stick."

Emma's little brow furrowed as she gave this idea the proper amount of consideration, before she nodded sagely. "I think that's a very good plan. You're so clever, Mama. I'll go get my bow." Like the whirlwind she was, Emma was off and running down the hallway. She got halfway and realised her puppy was lagging behind; his short legs and stiff legged run not as fast as his mistress. Dropping to her knees, Emma tapped the floor to encourage him to her. "C'mon, Leo! I'll help you up the stairs."

Snow's mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed. "Emma? You named your puppy, Leo?"

"Yes. Papa said he should have a noble name for a noble dog. He said Grandpa's would be just right." She gave her mother a huge grin, then, completely oblivious to Snow's dark expression, picked up Leo and wobbled on up the hallway. Leo had his front paws resting on Emma's shoulder as he faced back towards Snow. Tongue hanging out, he looked like he was smirking.

Once her daughter and Leo had disappeared into the stairwell, Snow took a deep breath and yelled out, "Charming!"


	23. Chapter 23: A Life Lesson with Peas

**_A/N Goodness me - 150 follows - I am just overwhelmed! You wonderful, kind, generous people._**

 ** _Thank you all, so, so much. I really do appreciate the kind people giving their time to read. I think I will be wrapping this story up in the next chapter. I will begin a new entry in this series that will begin with the arrival in Arendelle. I know some of you are concerned with, shall we say, questionable parenting choices, made by Elsa's parents, turning up in my story. Without spoiling what I have planned, let me say, Anna hasn't been born yet, so Gerda and Alvar aren't living in fear of Elsa injuring her sister._**

 ** _Hmmm - if I asked you to trust me - would you roll about the floor laughing at the idea?_**

 ** _Anyways, - I hope you like this chapter._**

 **Chapter 23: A Life Lesson with Peas**

The boys' progress to the tack room was quite slow, as Jib was excitedly and thoroughly distracted trying to sniff everything. When her nose wasn't buried in something, she was trying to run after everything that moved. Eventually they got her attention long enough to bundle her inside. Killian found her a leather scrap and she was soon fully occupied chewing it to pieces. The boys collected two rags and a pot of leather oil and sat down on the bench to work on the leashes. Fate had smiled on them and they had the room all to themselves. Killian worked the oil into Jib's leash and was rewarded with the leather taking on a mellow honeyed glow.

"You really did do an excellent job with these," Liam complimented, closely examining Leo's leash. "Pity I can't say the same about your form of last night. What were you thinking letting the Princess get herself into such danger?"

Killian winced. He'd known this dressing down was coming. "Emma is, well, she is . . . ," He paused and thought about Emma's big hazel eyes and the little crease she got between her brows when she was focused. "Very difficult to refuse."

"You're older and you know how dangerous the world is. You should have known better than to allow her outside at such an hour without a guard," Liam said.

"It's not my place to say what Emma can and can't do. She's a princess," Killian reminded his brother.

"She's a little girl," Liam countered.

"She's royalty and she was determined to get her wish from the fairies," Killian explained. "Emma wants a little brother so badly."

"If she ever gets one, perhaps she'll find out just how worrying it can be when they nearly get themselves killed," Liam said. He ran one hand through his hair as he shook his head. "You had to know I wouldn't have approved you being out there. Just because I wasn't here was no excuse for you to run wild."

"I'm sorry, Liam. I didn't think I'd be allowed to stop Emma, and wouldn't it have been bad form to have let her go alone?" Killian scratched behind his right ear. In the cold light of day it was much easier to see he should have at least gone to Johanna or Snow.

"No, you couldn't have left her to go alone. It's clear that given the trouble she's gotten into in such a small span of days, she needs close watching," Liam paused, and fixed his brother with narrowed eyes. "Or is that the problem? You're so bedazzled by her that it gets in the way of your usual good sense."

Killian looked down at his hands and blushed furiously as he bit his lip. He offered no defense. If he tried to put into words how he felt when Emma smiled at him, Liam would tease him mercilessly.

"I also want to do all I can to assist the King and Queen. They have been so kindly accepting of us. I know that it's easy to have your head turned by the Princess so quickly giving you her friendship. The Jones brothers friends with royalty? Who would ever have thought it possible? When I think where we were just six days ago . . . it's all very different and confusing. But I need you to still have a care for your own safety, as well as Emma's. I know you were only saved by Emma's magic," Liam whispered, to ensure no-one heard. "You can't wander about risking your life and expecting her to save you."

"I know that. I do, Liam," Killian assured his brother, earnestly. "And Snow told us we couldn't go out like that, again."

"There you go, then. Queen trumps Princess. You obey the Queen, or it's treason and she might lop off your head," Liam said, smirking.

"Snow would never do such a thing!" Killian retorted, eyes wide in horror at the suggestion.

"Well, don't do anything that means you have to find out if she would," Liam said, with no trace of teasing in his tone.

Killian nodded vigorously. "Yes, Liam. I promise."

Liam fixed his little brother with the raised 'Jones eyebrow'. "I mean it, Killian. However much Emma has turned your head, don't turn it away from good form, again." He watched as Killian fought the urge to snark back, but his brother clearly realised it was best to keep quiet.

Still, he did believe Killian was genuinely regretful and Liam decided there was no need to belabour the point any further.

"Alright, what are we going to give Emma for her birthday? What kind of things do little girls want?" Liam asked. "I know she wants a little brother but that's a bit beyond us."

"I did have an idea. It's something we can make together," Killian said. He was relieved Liam had finished his lecture.

"Let's hear it then, little brother."

With exaggerated care, Killian leaned in and whispered his suggestion to Liam; he didn't want anyone to steal his idea.

"That's brilliant!" Liam exclaimed. He patted Killian on the back. "Very fitting. We could manage that."

"Can you draw it first? So we can work out how to put it together. Or what's in my head might not come out right," Killian said. He wanted it to be absolutely perfect for Emma.

"I think that's a good plan. We'll find most of it right here. Let's finish the leashes and then gather a few things now. Then head up to our quarters and draw it up." Liam suggested. "Glad to know some of your good sense remains."

"Do you think we might be able to starting making it tonight. I want to be sure it's finished in time. We only have four and half days." Killian finished off oiling Jib's leash and held it up to the light to admire the sheen.

"Don't worry, Emma will have her gift," Liam assured his anxious brother. "Have I ever broken a promise I made to you?"

Killian smiled warmly at his brother. There was no need to voice an answer.

Once they were back in their chambers, they laid out the makings of Emma's present they'd manage to acquire and began the process of designing. Liam took out a sheet of parchment and a charcoal stick. He cast his gaze to Killian, who hovered over his left shoulder ready to describe his ideas in more detail.

"There is one other thing I need to tell you," Liam warned his brother. "The King and Queen are intending to travel to Arendelle. They hope to find some guidance in the best way to manage Emma's magic."

Killian felt his stomach dropped in disappointment. "They're taking Emma away, aren't they?" Suddenly, the days ahead seemed very gloomy. He didn't like the idea of not seeing her bright smile and sunshine hair every day. "When are they going? Will I . . . um . . . _we_ , even get to see her on her birthday?"

"Calm down, Killian. Yes, you will see her on her birthday. We aren't leaving until the day after," Liam said, then realised his mistake as his brother's expression turned to one of devastation.

"You're going, too? What do I do here all alone? Liam, going to Arendelle will take days! I can't be alone that long! Is this punishment for the chickens? Is it because I -," Killian had worked himself into a state, and tears were threatening to spill when Liam held up his hand to stop his brother before he had a full on panic attack.

"No, no, Killian, listen! You're coming, too. Alright? I was trying to break it to you carefully, but I mucked it up. There may come a day when I must leave you for more than just the one night, since I am the King's squire, but not this trip. But it means going on a ship, again. Arendelle is fastest reached by sea. I was worried that you would not be alright being on the ocean again, so soon. Do you think you'll manage?" Liam asked. He dropped the charcoal and turned to place his hands on Killian's shoulders and searched his brother's eyes for any sign of impending panic.

Killian didn't answer immediately. The tightness in his chest at the thought of being left behind, of being separated from Liam and Emma, eased up and he took a deep breath. "I can do it. I can manage it, as long as I have you and Emma with me," he affirmed, nodding to himself.

Liam was a smidgen jealous that his little brother felt he also needed Emma to help steady him on the ship. He realised that it must be the soul mate bond working away in the background.

The one his brother knew nothing about, as yet.

As uncomfortable as Liam was with all this soul mate business, he did understand that neither Killian nor Emma could be faulted for it. But he wasn't going to bring up the subject, either.

Oh yes, it would be a very cold day in that underworld place before Liam Jones willingly dealt with any mushy love stuff! He was leaving that one to Snow when she judged the time was right.

"Alright, then, let's get on," Liam said, and turned back to the parchment. By the time they were summoned for dinner, they'd finished their design and had started on the framework.

At dinner, Killian observed that things seemed a little strained between the King and Queen. In fact, when Emma called Leo over to give him a piece of her roast beef, Killian saw Snow actually shoot David a look that could have melted metal. David shifted in his chair and covered his mouth to give a nervous cough, but from his angle Killian could see the King was smirking. Liam had obviously witnessed the same thing as he nudged his brother in the shin and looked pointedly at Killian's plate. Taking the hint, Killian applied himself to his meal.

"Mama and me practiced archery today. I nearly hit the bullseye," Emma announced, proudly.

"You did. Just think how good you'll be if you practiced more often," Snow said.

Emma smiled before going back to her plate. She wasn't overly impressed to see peas staring up at her. At first she thought 'Emma the Spy' was going to have to make an appearance and find a sneaky way to get rid of the offending vegetables but she couldn't help but notice that Killian was scoffing all of his meal, peas included, with gusto.

"You're eating peas! On purpose!" Emma said, clearly shocked at someone near her own age voluntarily eating the lurid green things. She'd always viewed them with suspicion.

"They're on my plate and they're not mouldy and I didn't have to scavenge for them," Killian said. "Would be bad form to refuse perfectly good food."

"Well said," David commented, his eyes, just like Snow's, were a little shiny.

"But they're peas," Emma said, uncertainly. She poked one to check if she was missing something miraculous. It rolled into the gravy and just sat there.

"I know what going without, feels like. A tummy filled with peas is better than empty, any day," Killian said. He loaded his fork with said vegetable and practically swallowed them without chewing to make his point.

Emma considered Killian's words and decided that if he said it was the right thing to do, then she'd force herself to eat them, too. She tried to load some peas onto her fork, but they eluded her seeking silverware. Her hesitant smile morphed into a look of intense concentration as she determinedly chased the runaway vegetables. She pushed down with her fork a little too hard and the squeak of the metal on metal provided a sharp counterpoint to Emma's 'humph' of frustration. The peas shot off the plate. She wasn't quick enough to stop them from rolling off the table. They bounced onto Leo's head before landing on the floor where the pups fell over each other to give chase.

"If you squash them first, they can't get away," Liam explained, and leaned over to demonstrate on some of the peas that hadn't escaped.

"You're so clever," Emma said, and began squashing peas and shoving them in her mouth and swallowing before she could actually taste them. "That's much better." Bad enough she was eating them, she wasn't happy to have to hunt them down, too.

"Thank you, boys. Anything that helps get the food into Emma's mouth is always greatly appreciated," Snow said.

During the rest of the meal the boys heard about the plans for Emma's birthday. They were surprised to learn that, in lieu of enormous parties, Snow and David had taken to celebrating their daughter's birthdays relatively quietly. There wouldn't be any shiploads of visiting dignitaries bearing expensive and exotic gifts. They discouraged the populace from giving her presents as they didn't want their people to do without just to give Emma something when she already had everything she could need. Only her parents, Granny Lucas and Ruby gave her individual gifts. The castle staff usually banded together, as did the Royal Guard, and got her something small but heartfelt.

"This will be the bestest birthday now that you're here and that we can play," Emma declared. Dinner was finished and her parents had kissed her goodnight, having to meet with a late arriving ambassador. She and Killian were walking side by side up to their rooms, with Liam and Johanna, each carrying a sleeping puppy, following along.

"Cook will make lots and lots of food and the whole castle will come and we'll eat outside in the walled garden. You and Liam have to eat so much that you can't hardly walk." She stopped and grabbed Killian's hand so he had to stop, too. "You and Liam don't ever have to have empty tummies ever again."

Johanna smiled to herself when she heard Emma's generous declaration. It warmed her all over to hear her young charge displaying such care for others. Bringing the Jones boys to live at the castle had been one of the very best ideas of the King and Queen. Clearly the young boys were a good influence on Emma.

"That's right, Your Highness. No-one goes hungry in Misthaven if your Mama and Papa can help it. Now, say goodnight to the young sirs and off to bed," Johanna said. "See, Leo and Jib have the right of it, they're both ready for bedtime."

Emma bid the boys goodnight and allowed Johanna to usher her up the hallway.

"Would you like me to read you a story?" Johanna asked.

"No thank you. Mama said I could practice before I go to sleep," Emma said, anxious that Johanna understand that Mama had already given permission.

"What are you going to practice, Your Highness? Your Papa is too busy just now to help you with your dancing and you can't use your bow in your bed chamber. Your mother put her foot down about that after you shot your wardrobe full of holes." They had reached Emma's room and Johanna carefully put Leo in the basket that Averil had set up earlier. The kindly woman gave the puppy's ears a rub. "You don't want to be shooting arrows about with this little boy in here."

Emma bit her lip when she remembered how cross Mama had been about the wardrobe. It had been a special present from Gepetto.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise for you and Papa," Emma said as she hurried to get into her nightdress. "But Mama knows and she said I could."

Johanna looked very nervous, but Emma would never tell her an outright lie. Emma was in such a hurry to get started that she ended up getting her nightdress on backwards. Once they got that straightened out, Emma kissed Johanna's cheek and all but shoved the poor woman out the door.

Emma had knots to practice.


	24. Chapter 24: Birthday Honours

**Chapter 24: Birthday Honours**

Typically, Johanna would get to Emma's chambers just after sun up to ensure her little charge was up, bathed and dressed for the day. As it happened, this well worn routine was upset the next morning. Due to a persistent twinge in her back that made sleep impossible, she had gone down to the kitchen to order a pail of hot, salted water to make a compress. This required her to pass by Emma's chambers. As it was not yet dawn, she had quite rightly expected the little girl to still be fast asleep, but this was not the case. Johanna clearly heard the little princess' voice as she exited the stairwell.

"KILLIAN! KILLIAN!" Emma was trying to shout while also trying to be quiet about it and failing miserably. Johanna hurried to find out why her young charge sounded so distressed and found Emma, still in her nightdress, standing in the hallway giving a picture perfect demonstration of 'suspicious behaviour'. She was leaning as far down the hallway towards the boys' chambers as she could while still keeping at least one finger on her door. She looked very worried; biting her lip in between calling out for Killian. When Emma saw Johanna, her eyes went wide and she threw herself back inside and slammed her door shut.

Johanna squared her shoulders, long accustomed to the antics of children who had done something wrong and were trying to hide it, and walked right up to the door and knocked softly.

"Your Highness, what's happened? How can I help? Do I need to get your Mama?"

"No! I need Killian," Emma squeaked from the other side of the door. "I need Killian, now!"

"Now, now, Your Highness, let me in and we can sort out what's happened," Johanna said, attempting to sound as non-threatening as possible.

Emma opened the door just a crack and peeked out. "Mama said I wasn't allowed to leave my room after bedtime and I didn't. You saw, I had my finger on the door and that counts as not leaving."

"Yes, I saw you. I can tell your Mama you did the right thing, but the sun is almost up, now. It's morning and you can come out and go see Killian, after we get you dressed," Johanna reasoned, to which Emma shook her head emphatically.

"You can't come in, yet. I need Killian, 'cos he can fix it," Emma said, her expressive eyes growing shiny as she bit her finger nervously. "Or Liam, he could fix it, too."

"Your Highness, you can't have a boy in your room while you are in your nightdress. It isn't proper. Now, let me in and I can help fix what you've broken." Johanna leaned down so her eyes were level with Emma's. She really didn't want to have to push her way into the room "We can probably fix it without having to tell your parents, if it isn't too bad." She winked, conspiratorially.

Emma shut the door and leaned her back against it as she looked once more at the cause of her distress. She really hadn't meant to get this carried away, but she'd run out of rope to practice on. Undeterred, she'd practiced on the sash of her birthday dress; then all the other sashes on her other dresses, then her hair ribbons, all of her shoe and boot laces, her socks and stockings, the curtain cords and, now that she could tie all the knots really well, all of the curtain fringing had neat little bows. At that point she had run out of everything in her room that could be tied. Then she'd realised something fairly important in all this knot tying business.

Killian had forgotten to teach her how to untie what she'd tied.

And, oh, the mess she'd made in trying to untie it all herself.

She scrunched up her face in concentration and chewed harder on her finger as she tried to find way to get it all righted before her parents found out. She needed Killian. Liam would probably help, but he'd likely give her a lecture, which she felt wasn't needed because she already knew where she'd gone wrong. He also had that 'good form' which meant he wouldn't be able to stop himself from tattling to Mama and Papa.

Then there'd be another lecture about proper care of her things.

Killian would help and, not only keep the crime quiet, but do away with the evidence, too. But she had to get him past Johanna first. Emma turned back to the door and opened it a smidgen.

"Um, what if I get my clothes and you dress me in your room?" Emma suggested, hopefully.

Johanna pursed her lips. Her patience was legendary, but not infinite. She dearly wanted to see what disaster Emma was hiding. Small though the Princess was, that was often inversely proportional to the amount of havoc she could cause.

"That's enough, now, Your Highness," Johanna informed her, and grabbed hold of the door and carefully, so as not to hurt Emma, pushed it open. While Johanna's expression grew more horrified as she took in each aspect of 'the mess', the perpetrator ducked under her arm and ran up the hallway to hide in Killian and Liam's room.

There was a lecture. Quite a long one.

Emma and Killian spent nearly all day undoing her efforts, some of them making the Gordian Knot look like a slip knot. By the end of the day Emma could untie knots with her eyes closed.

On the morning of Emma's birthday, Killian was dragged to consciousness by a weight landing on his bed.

"Down, Jib. S'too early," Killian grumbled. He received a giggle in reply. Cracking an eyelid, he found two small hands with fingers spread being held about an inch from his eyes.

"I'm five!" Emma announced, waggling all ten fingers and bouncing on the bed. All previous talks about not being in boys' rooms in her nightclothes completely forgotten; although she had waited until the sunrise, so she'd obeyed one rule. Leo was with her, and he and Jib were rolling about on the floor in mock battle.

"Happy Birthday, Emma," Killian said, dragging himself to sit upright, only to be knocked backwards when she threw herself on him for a hug.

"Five! Finally! The party's today and Granny and Ruby are coming and they always bring cake," Emma said, her excitement causing her volume to rise. She let Killian go and wriggled back off his bed before jumping on Liam and waking him in a similar manner. Before either boy was fully awake, the blonde hurricane was off and out the door to ensure her parents were aware that she was awake and, ready to be wished a 'Happy Birthday', and be given her presents. She had no clue what clever gift her Papa had found for her this year and she couldn't wait to see. There was only a moment's delay while she popped back to get Henry, as he had to be there whenever she was given a new duck. She never wanted Henry to feel left out.

To Emma's immense delight, her parents were waiting for her. As she padded into their bed chambers, her father popped out from behind the door and scooped her up to swing her around. Henry flew from her grasp and across the room where Snow neatly snagged him mid flight. Leo was bouncing about yapping, not at all happy to see his mistress off the ground.

"Higher, Papa," Emma squealed between giggles. David obliged, lifting her a little higher up.

"Happy Birthday, Duckling," Snow said. She popped Henry on the bed and came over to take her from David. "My beautiful wonderful daughter." She kissed Emma's forehead while David kissed Emma's cheek.

"You thought you'd sneak up on us, didn't you?" David asked, tickling Emma's tummy.

"No tickling, Papa. I'm too old to be tickled, now," Emma declared, trying to squirm away. "Tickling's for babies."

"Really?" Snow asked, smiling softly, her gaze shifting from Emma to David, who nodded slightly. "Well, in that case, you need to let us practice tickling some more, because we have something to tell you."

Snow and David sat down with Emma on Snow's lap. Leo settled at their feet, chewing and dribbling on one of David's slippers.

"We wanted to tell you on your birthday, but only you. No-one else knows, yet, only the fairies," Snow said, quietly.

"A secret? Just between us?" Emma asked, leaning in to hear.

"Just between us, for now," David affirmed.

Snow kissed Emma on the cheek. "Emma, you're going to be a big sister," Snow said. Her beaming smile would not be held back. She smiled until her cheeks hurt. Emma's eyes widened as the news sunk in and the smile that erupted on her face was blinding. The tears started about two seconds later as mother and daughter cried together in joy. Emma hugged her mother tightly. "Really? I'm getting a baby brother?"

"We're not sure yet if you are getting a brother or sister, but we have your grandmother's pendant and we're going to find out right now," David told her, his own eyes a little shiny.

"And nobody else knows? Not even Granny or Ruby?" Emma asked.

"Nobody, just our own little family. We'll tell the boys in a few days, but for now, we wanted you to know and get used to the idea," Snow said, wiping away tears and kissing David's cheek.

"Mama, I've been asking for ages. Why did I have to wait so long?" Emma asked, pouting slightly.

"Well, Sweetheart, we don't always get what we want exactly when we want it. If we do get it, it often happens unexpectedly. I know you've wanted a brother so, so much and I know you'll be the best big sister that there ever was. Now you're a big girl of five, you are just the right age to help with the baby," Snow explained.

"I still have to wait? How long?" Emma asked.

"You still have to be a bit patient, because it will be nearly the end of winter before the baby is here. Shall we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" David asked. He reached into his pocket and took out his mother's pendant. Just for a moment he was far, far away by Lake Nostrus, holding his mother's hand. He was brought back to the present when he felt Emma's gentle tug on the old chain.

"You look sad, Papa," Emma said, and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Charming?" Snow reached out and put her hand over his that held the pendant.

"Your Nana Ruth would have love you so very much, Duckling. She'd have hugged and kissed you so much that your Mama and me might never have gotten to hold you at all," David said, his voice sounding thick as he struggled to rein in his emotions.

"You tell me lots of stories about Nana Ruth, Papa. I know who she is," Emma said, nodding.

"Your Papa will always tell us stories about her. So none of us will ever forget her," Snow leaned in and whispered in David's ear. "Or the precious gift she gave us."

David nodded and seemed to gather himself up. "Now, let's find out what the baby will be," he said.

"Yes, please," Emma said, giving her Papa another kiss on the nose.

Ruth's pendent predicted a boy and Emma's joy was so great she thought she'd explode with having to keep it secret, but she'd promised and, girls who were five, were old enough to keep their promises.

Her birthday breakfast was held in the family dining room as usual. Henry was perched in a chair next to Emma on one side and Killian on the other, with Liam facing her. Once they'd finished eating, Emma received her gifts from her parents and the boys.

David gave her the glass duckling first. The number of rainbows it threw about the room was extraordinary. Emma clapped her hands in delight as Leo ran about trying to catch the shimmers, not realising they couldn't actually be bitten into. Jib wasn't falling for it and stayed next to Killian's feet and chewing on bacon.

Snow gave her a pearl necklace and a pair of new monogrammed kid leather gloves, saying that the necklace had been given to her when she was five. Emma thought they were a bit too girly, but Mama had tears in her eyes when she gave them to her, so Emma gave her a big kiss on the cheek and a very tight hug.

"We have something for you, too. We had to hide it in our quarters so Jib wouldn't chew on it. I'll go get it," Killian said, and took off at a run. He returned a few minutes later with a burlap bag which held something lumpy and oddly shaped. Liam took the bag so Killian could get both hands into it and pulled out a butterfly that had been crafted from knotted leather strips, stained in different shades. Purple and yellow beads had been worked into the wings.

"It looks like a Royal Beauty!" Emma exclaimed as Killian handed her the present. Once she had it in her hands, both boys bowed to her.

"Happy Birthday, Emma," Liam said. He was smiling proudly, while Killian blushed and scratched his ear. "I wanted to get you a real one but they're too hard to find."

"You remembered the butterfly from the mine," Emma said, her small fingers feeling over her gift. "You made this for me?"

"Yes. Liam drew it and then we made it and Johanna gave us the beads," Killian explained. "Is it alright?"

"It's so pretty. Look Mama, look what they made me," Emma allowed her parents a closer inspection of the perfectly executed knots.

"It really is. You boys are very clever to make this. I've never seen anything like it. It will look beautiful hanging in Emma's bedchamber," Snow said.

Emma let her father hold the butterfly so she could hug the boys, kiss their cheeks and say thank you. Liam tried not to look uncomfortable, but Killian's smile was dazzling with dimples on full display.

The garden party went smoothly and, true to her word, Emma practically stuffed the food down the boys' throats, until Killian held up his hands in surrender. Granny and Ruby brought enough cake to fill everyone's bellies several times over. Their reunion with the Jones boys consisted of much hugging, an interrogation from Granny about the amount of food they were eating and were they comfortable or want to come home with her (she saw the way Killian's face lit up whenever Emma smiled at him and knew the answer to that!), and a lot of tears from the sentimental Ruby.

Once most of the eating was over and Mrs. Hodge presented Emma with an exquisitely made patchwork quilt, a surprise visitor arrived. Mr. Miggens appeared carrying a large woven basket. He smiled, an expression not best suited to his dour visage, as he approached the King and Queen and bowed.

"Good day, Your Majesties. I bring greetings from King Midas, Princess Abigail and Prince Frederick, to Her Highness, Princess Emma," Miggens announced.

"I have to say I am surprised that you would be the one to bring them," David said, clearly perplexed. "But it is Emma's birthday and you are welcome to join us for a meal."

"Well, now, that's very kind of you, Your Majesty. I offered to come, to show no hard feelings about the chickens. When the Royal court heard about what happened it gave the King the biggest laugh he'd had for a long time. No word of a lie, Your Majesty, he laughed so hard he near fell off the throne," Miggens reported, then he turned to Killian. "Princess Abigail were touched by your reasonin' for letting the chickens out. She knew it were Her Highness' birthday and she sent me with a present for both of you. All brought here, careful like, just like you ordered, Your Highness."

Miggens put the basket on the ground and beckoned to the children to come closer. Emma and Killian looked up at David for permission and, after a moment of careful contemplation, David nodded it was alright, but he was right behind them. Miggens opened the basket and lifted up a soft looking wadding to reveal several baby chicks.

The look on Emma's face as she carefully picked up a chick was absolutely priceless. She held it out to Killian for him to see and they smiled at each other. Snow and David dissolved into giggles that were most unseemly for royalty in public. Liam shook his head but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

A little while later when the chicks had been put to bed, the pups, who had run rampant throughout the day, had virtually dropped in their tracks into a deep sleep, and the food had been all but finished off, David and Snow called everyone's attention. They had requested the guard, the Council and the entire household assemble in the great hall for an announcement.

The King and Queen took their place on the dais with Emma standing in between her parents.

"Today is a happy and wonderful day for our Crown Princess, for our daughter, for our Emma," he paused to smile down at his daughter. "She was the most the perfect blessing when she was born and, every day since, her mother and I grow more and more proud at the kindness and generosity she gives to others. In honour of those qualities that she herself displays, we are today, going to honour two others to whom we owe much. In truth, they only recently saved Emma's life, so as parents, we owe them everything."  
David nodded to Snow and she continued. "Liam Jones and Killian Jones, please step forward and kneel."

The boys did as instructed, both wearing thoroughly confused expressions.

"Liam and Killian Jones, though only young, carry in their hearts the sort of selflessness to which all of us should aspire. The bravery, intelligence and presence of mind they each displayed in rescuing Emma, was extraordinary. They have not been born to nobility but they are noble, in all the ways that truly matter. In all the ways that have true value." A page stepped forward. He held a cushion on which rested a ceremonial sword. Snow picked up the sword and Liam suddenly understood what was happening and had to fight to keep his mouth from dropping open in surprise.

"In our capacity as monarchs of this realm and with the blessing of the Council, it is within our authority to confer rank where it has been earned, regardless of age. To that end, let it be known that we confer upon, Liam Jones and Killian Jones, the rank of knight." Snow performed the time honoured touching of the flat of the blade to each boy's shoulders.

"Henceforth they are to be known as, Sir Liam Jones and Sir Killian Jones, Knights of the Royal House of Misthaven. In her first public duty, Crown Princess Emma, will award her favour to Sir Killian Jones, in gratitude for selflessly risking his life twice to save hers."

Emma, who had been smiling so broadly she thought her face might split, suddenly went shy and her cheeks flushed bright pink as she looked up at her mother. "Now, Mama?"

"Yes, Duckling, just as we practiced," Snow whispered in her daughter's ear.

Emma turned back to face Killian and, as soon their gazes locked, all her nervousness vanished. Another page stepped forward; a medal sat on the cushion this one was carrying. Emma took up the medal and approached Killian.

"As Crown Princess, I thank you. Go forth and service my people . . . um . . .that's not right, is it Mama?" Her cheeks had pinked up again and were a charming match for the bright red ears that Killian sported.

Snow and David made a titanic effort not to laugh at their daughter's mistake, as they knew how nervous Emma was and didn't want her first royal duty to be a bad experience for her. Everyone else just completely cracked up, including Liam.

"You mean, go forth and be _of_ service to the Crown and the people," David corrected her, softly, but Emma, acutely aware she had mucked it up but not sure why what she said was so funny, was now just too shy to say anything else. She did know the next bit and was more than happy to put the medal around Killian's neck and kiss him on the cheek.

The official portion of the day was done and the household staff and guards went back to their work. Liam was expressing his gratitude to Snow and David and being hugged by an ecstatically proud Granny and Ruby. Sir Killian Jones gave his medal to Liam for safekeeping and, Crown Princess Emma, gave the tiara her mother had made her wear for the ceremony to Johanna to put away. Free from pomp and circumstance the two children ran off to play pirates.

Snow watched them as they ran out of the hall and tried to put the image in her memory for safekeeping. Emma was already five and Snow had no idea where the time had gone.

"Let them run. They'll be cooped up on the ship to Arendelle for days," David said. He kissed her cheek. "All that energy confined to a ship. Do you think the navy is ready for Emma?"

Snow laughed and shook her head. "They've no clue what's coming their way, tomorrow. I'd warn them but they might desert!"

"That's alright. Liam could take over and captain the ship. He's a natural leader. I can already picture him barking orders," David said.

"He's a good boy. They both are. Our family is growing, David," Snow said, putting her arms around him and hugging him tight. "And I couldn't be happier."

Chasing Killian out in the hallway, Emma would agree.

 _ **A/N I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter of The Chicken Reform. The escapades of little Emma, Killian and Liam are going to continue, and I am looking forward to writing the next entry in this series, which will be called, 'Crushing Ice'. It will cover the trip to Arendelle,**_

 _ **When I started this little scribble I never thought it would get so many readers as it has and haven't you all been just the kindest and most generous readers and reviewers. Truly I feel totally inadequate to express my immense gratitude to each and every one of you.**_

 _ **This story has been my haven from the 5A angst. The more angst the show threw at me the fluffier I made this story.**_

 _ **Thank you again for the support. You have made me smile so, so much.**_


End file.
